Naruto Fiction: Can I Keep You?
by TheaBlackthorn
Summary: Sequel to Pumpkins and Ravens Main Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka, Sasuke/Naruto and others Part of my 100 themes challenge.
1. Chapter 1

Can I keep you?

Sequel to Pumpkins and Ravens

Main Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka, Sasuke/Naruto and others

Part of my 100 themes challenge.

Part 1 - Breath again (10):

Iruka stood quietly in the doorway of his bedroom, arms folded loosely across his chest, shoulder braced against the wooden frame, as he watched the man currently asleep in his bed. It was odd to think he had never had anyone in his bed before and it was kind of ironic how the one man he had wanted to share it was currently half naked and sleeping in it without him. He stood for a few minutes longer, drinking in the sight of the unusually quiet man, his breaths were regular and even a far cry from the rasping sounds he had initially made when he had arrived at his home.

The chuunin hoped that the fever that had been plaguing the injured man was finally reaching its peak and would break soon – it had taken a lot out of the him and he had lost quite a bit of weight over the past few weeks. It concerned Iruka greatly but it was difficult to make someone eat when they never woke up. He turned his attention to the bandages securely wrapped around his well muscled chest – it had taken a few days for the bleeding to finally stop but with all the thrashing induced by the fever he feared that the stitches had popped again. The small marks would leave another scar on the already well decorated man, his pale skin hid some of the blemishes that had occurred months and years ago but the fresh pink marks showed how recently he had been hurt – and now this to would leave its mark.

Iruka unravelled his arms and walked to the bed, leaning in to take the now warm compress from the others fore head, pressing his wrist to the pale skin to assess the temperature and knowing it would still be far too high. He dipped and wrung out the sodden material before replacing it over the other mans brow. The chuunin couldn't resist sifting calloused fingers through the soft silvery strands of the jounin's hair, something he had been horrified by when he had first done it but had resigned himself to, it was a familiar and comforting action he'd adopted over the course of the last two weeks.

Iruka hoped the older man would wake up soon; he was becoming increasingly concerned that he may never wake up – even when the fits hit he was never truly conscious. He kept his fingers gentle as he moved them in the soft tresses, running fingertips along his scalp as he started to hum quietly in his throat. Iruka was surprised when he heard a quiet rasp escape the ninja's dry lips; he leant in close without a break in his ministrations hoping that the man would speak and eventually waken from his slumber.

The pale man's voice came out as a very hoarse whisper, "_Okaa-san..." _Iruka looked down at the delirious man, taking in the fluttering eyelids that refused to open. He was dreaming again, this had happened a few times now, he knew that he had caused the sensations that triggered the jounin's dreams. He began the quiet tune again, having stopped when the other man had spoken, in hopes of soothing the healing jounin. His fingers ran gently through the soft strands, as he shifted and changed the damp cloth again. He was pleased that his charge had said something other than the incoherent whimpers and groans of pain that had been the only sounds he had made for the past few weeks - he missed the annoying man's voice. But he worried that when he did awaken to find himself here that he would be angry at Iruka for breeching his privacy.

Iruka wasn't prepared for what happened next. The chuunin found himself pushed brutally back against the bedroom wall, his head slamming hard into the wooden panelling, he was pinned by weapon calloused fingers curled deadly tight around his throat. He felt his breath wheezing in through the chokehold, his eyes shuttering at the pain that was pulling him under. He struggled desperately to open his eyes, and when he managed it his vision was consumed by fierce grey and swirling red.

Iruka tried to take a full breath but the fingers tightened further and he gasped at the pain that radiated from both his back and throat. His hands curled around the bandaged forearms pulling and tugging at the limbs in hopes of loosening the strong grip but to no avail. He could feel his body start to tremble from the reduction of oxygen and he tried desperately to speak, "Hata...ke-san...st...op."

When it didn't look like the jounin was going to listen, he tried again to use his hands to extract himself from the other nin's hold but it was ineffectual, he was growing increasingly weak as his oxygen supply was cut off. The chuunin knew that the famous ninja was in the throes of another fit, his eyes where wild and he was sweating profusely, his hands scalding around his throat as he clenched his fingers. Iruka made one last effort as his vision began to grey at the edges, taking a few deep gasps he croaked out, "Kakashi...san...please."

He wasn't sure what happened next, he must have blacked out for a few minutes as he found himself on the floor, back against the wall he had been pinned to and an unconscious copy-nin in his lap. He carefully felt around his throat and winced at the tender skin, knowing he was going to be bruised after this. Iruka's breathing was back to normal now so he assumed that he must have been out for at least 10 minutes but it was still quite painful each time he took a deep breath. He returned his attention to the collapsed man and carefully took stock of any new injuries he may have incurred, thankful when there were only the two red marks where his own hands had tried to pull him free. It would seem even when unconscious the famous nin was a formidable man.

He rolled the pale man off his legs and stood slowly, cataloguing the new injuries he had sustained before reaching down and pulling the other man up into his arms, he felt his back pull at the added strain and was quick to shuffle across to the bed and put the ninja back in it. He sighed as he stood, methodically tucking the man back into the sheets and replacing the cold compress. Iruka had carried the other Kakashi before and it was quite apparent that the man didn't have an inch of fat on him he was all well honed muscle and sinew. He felt his cheeks warm at those thoughts, shaking his head to put them back in their place. But it was obvious in the way he felt when he carried him that the Copy-nin had lost some weight and it made him feel slightly guilty that maybe he hadn't been doing his best in caring for the other man.

He paced around the bedroom once more to check for anything else out of place before retreating to the living room, he picked up a scroll and wrote a quick message before summoning a crow to take the message to its destination. He just hoped the other man wouldn't rouse again before she arrived.


	2. Chapter 2

Can I keep you?

Sequel to Pumpkins and Ravens

Main Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka, Sasuke/Naruto and others

Part of my 100 themes challenge.

Part 2 – Keeping a Secret (53):

Iruka stood near the front door awaiting the arrival of one of the best medic's in Konoha and hoping she would be able to ensure that the currently sleeping jounin hadn't harmed himself with his sudden actions. The chuunin had assumed that it would take at least fifteen minutes for her to arrive if not more, so he had gone back into his bedroom, eyes watching the steady rise and fall of his patients chest before making sure that there was no evidence of the tussle the pair had had.

He then went to the chest of draws and spent a few minutes digging around for the one high collared top he had, a cream coloured roll neck sweater that would hide the slowly purpling marks from the medic nin. He went and checked on the other shinobi's temperature again, changing the warm compress for a fresh one once more.

Iruka wanted to touch the soft silvery strands just above his fingertips as he had been for weeks but thought better of it not wanting to set off another attack like before. The school teacher assumed that the famous ninja had been delusional – there had been something in the way he had looked at him that seemed a little off. His fingers clenched as he pulled away once more, checking one final time around the room and then glancing at the prone form in his bed before heading to the front door and the only mirror in the house.

The chuunin made sure that the sweater adequately covered the darkening bruises, making sure not to touch the painful marks, he adjusted his top to cover them all before moving back down the hall, through the living room, circling around the couch and heading into the kitchen for a quick glass of water. He spoke to himself as he went to check that his voice wasn't rasping and sore as it had been, the medic nin would go straight for his throat to fix it if she heard it.

The words were random and designed to test his pitch as he went up and down the scale, "The kids are out of school for the next four weeks of summer. Naruto and Sasuke are coming to visit for dinner tonight to check on Kakashi-sensei." It helped him get his mind in order to organise his day and list out things he needed to do. "I need to go and get some grocery's for tonight and get to prepping some work for the new term."

Iruka sipped at the water and deciding his voice sounded reasonably normal and the moisture from the drink he now held would hopefully dispel any last dryness in his throat. It had been about twenty minutes since he had sent the scroll out by messenger bird when he heard the quiet rap of knuckles on the front door. He deposited the glass in the sink and headed for the front door, checking through the spy hole to see who was there. When he moved back he was frowning at the person on the other side of the door – trying to puzzle put why this particular nin had landed on his doorstep.

He shrugged nonchalantly and opened the door with a small smile in place for one of his favourite ex-students and the third member of the original team seven. "Good afternoon Sakura, how are you?" The pink haired woman smiled at her old sensei and gave her answer, "Hey there Iruka-sensei – I'm well thank you. I'm afraid shishou is busy and couldn't make it down here so she sent me to check on Kakashi-sensei. Is everything alright?"

Iruka was now very grateful that he had covered up the dark bruises that were forming on his neck – he would never want any of the three members of the original team seven to think badly of there sensei. He smiled at the young woman, "I'm sorry to worry you Sakura – please thank Hokage-sama when you see her for sending you over so quickly. I know she is very busy. I was a bit concerned about Hatake-san because he was thrashing quite hard and I was hoping you could check that he hasn't split any of his stitches? The fever just doesn't want to break and he hasn't woken yet."

The young medic must have heard something in his voice when he spoke of the jounin because she reached out and put a comforting hand on his arm, "It'll be alright Iruka-sensei. Kakashi-sensei's been through worse than this. To be honest it took me quiet a while to heal after I'd been hurt too. Sleep is probably the best thing for him. Come on we'll go check on him now." Iruka nodded politely as she withdrew her hand and he moved back so she could cross the threshold.

"Thank you Sakura – that helps." She smiled at him with a soft curl of lips before toeing off her sandals and made her way to the bed room. Iruka watched from the doorway as she settled her medic's pack on the ground by the bed, knowing he may need to assist her at some stage.

Sakura was very methodical and careful with the injured man and yet Iruka felt an odd possessive need to keep her hands from that ivory skin. He knew, rationally, that what she was doing was necessary but he felt his hands balling under his folded arms as she checked the stitches she had exposed before re-bandaging the older nin's chest.

She checked his temperature and then turned back to Iruka as she straightened from the bed. "He seems to be doing very well, the excess movement didn't pop any stitches and his fever is dropping from the initial readings that where taken. Hopefully he should start to wake for short periods. Iruka-sensei you must make sure he doesn't over do it. He has a bad habit of discharging himself to early – you need to keep him here as long as possible and resting as much as you can."

Iruka nodded at what he had known already but he was glad that she had said the other man would hopefully wake soon. Then would come the issue of explaining things – he hoped Naruto would be here for that and that the young blond would be able to final tell his old sensei the truth. The chuunin's chocolate orbs met the Sakura's pale turquoise and he gave a soft smile, "Thank you Sakura for coming so quickly."

Sakura returned the smile to him and made a point as she walked out to the front door and Iruka's eyes wandered back to the jounin, "We all know you worry about that one sensei. But he's a tough man – you'll see and maybe when he's feeling better he'll want to know about that secret you've been hiding." Iruka's cheeks heated at the comment and he heard a soft chuckle from the doorway, "Later Iruka-sensei – call me if you need anything!"

Iruka heard the door click shut before he turned back to the older man quietly sleeping in his bed. He walked across the room and settled on the edge of the mattress, reaching out and trailing one finger down the smooth features of the Copy-nin's face coming to a stop when the surgical mask ran under his fingers. He leant in, his hand gently stroking the soft silver strands of Kakashi's hair and whispered into the shell of the sleeping man's ear, "Wake up soon Kakashi. The more you sleep the more I worry about you."

Iruka rose from the bed and walked across to his small desk, settling in to do some paperwork as he watched over the jounin – though in truth he didn't get much done before there was another knock at his door.


	3. Chapter 3

Can I keep you?

Sequel to Pumpkins and Ravens

Main Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka, Sasuke/Naruto and others

Part of my 100 themes challenge.

Part 3 – Stripes (49):

Iruka had guessed who the next pair of guests would be before he had reached the door. He could hear the blond audibly from the other end of the apartment and though he couldn't hear his raven headed partner they he knew they were practically inseparable. When the chuunin opened the door it was to see a smirking Uchiha and his favourite blond, who was clutching his head where Sasuke had likely clipped him for his stupidity again.

Iruka felt his whole body relax, tension dissipating – these two, they made him feel so much better. It has never been anything that Iruka could put a finger on, but since the pair had finally gotten together, there was an odd sense of comfort and contentment that followed them around and spread to others. Iruka gave a sincere smile before speaking, "Naruto I have neighbours, would you try to keep it down – plus Hatake-san is still sleeping."

It was a slight scolding and all Iruka got for it was a sheepish grin from the exuberant blond and an odd look from Sasuke. "Sorry Iruka-sensei."

Iruka turned to allow the other two shinobi entry into his small home; when he spoke he turned to look at the two, "Come in both of you. I need you to watch over Hatake-san. I need to go pick up some grocery's for our dinner – unless you could go for me?" When his gaze moved from cerulean to obsidian orbs he got the distinct feeling that he was being assessed.

It was very rare that Sasuke ever looked with such a penetrating stare at anyone, but it left Iruka feeling as though he had been thoroughly examined and desperately confused. He had hoped the last Uchiha had come to at least tolerate him as he was a firm part of Naruto's life, but maybe he had been mistaken.

He felt his shoulders slump dejectedly but he managed to retain the faux smile as Naruto bounded inside after removing his sandals, the raven close behind but at a more sedate pace. Naruto was absent from the living room when they walked in and Iruka knew that the young man would be checking in on the jounin they had brought him a few weeks ago.

He turned to Sasuke, making polite conversation with the other man, "So how are you Sasuke? Have you and Naruto been doing alright – it's been a while since I have seen you both?" He watched in surprise as the Uchiha's eyebrow twitched at his enquiry, he didn't think he had asked anything unusual or upsetting of the raven but you never knew with him.

"We're fine Iruka-sensei. I've been out on a mission till a few hours ago." The raven was his usual self when he spoke, reserved and only giving the minimal amount of fact when responding.

"You must be tired then - are you sure you wouldn't rather have stayed home today?" Iruka couldn't help his concern for the younger man, it was part of his nature and what made him a good teacher, he cared for his students and family openly.

"Hn – I'm fine." Iruka watched as the Sasuke's gaze turned to the bedroom door as Naruto reappeared and walked up to the other man.

"Alright then if you're sure." Iruka saw the subtle nod and then watched as Naruto walked up to the stoic Uchiha and planted a soft kiss against his cheek before turning to me, his usually bright eyes dark with worry.

"Sensei he still hasn't woken up yet has he?" Iruka couldn't help but feel badly for his young charge, knowing the guilt he must feel – the same feeling he had to go through with Sakura.

The chuunin's gaze didn't waver from Naruto's as he spoke to the young man, "He will soon – Sakura came by earlier for a check up and said that his fever is ebbing and hopefully he should wake up soon. The sleep helps with the healing so the more he gets the better." He watched as Sasuke came closer to the blond, granting his own form of comfort, he wasn't openly affectionate like Naruto but he tried and that made Iruka happy. He had guessed that the raven hadn't noticed that he had caught the subtle shift of their hands, watching as long slender fingers slid through familiar tanned and their palms squeezed together.

Iruka turned from the two, feeling both the familiar warmth that the awkward pair had managed to come together at all and a firm clench around his heart at the things he himself wished for. He shook his head subtly, dislodging the thoughts, "So then you two gonna get my groceries so I can keep an eye on Hatake-san?" He gave them a warm smile when he turned but he caught Sasuke's suspicious eyes again.

Naruto was the one to reply, "Hai Iruka-sensei."

Sasuke's hand shot out and clipped the back of Naruto's head again and he spoke to the blond, "You would have no idea what you were buying in a food store – we are not eating more cup ramen." The raven turned back to Iruka, " Would you make a list Iruka – I refuse to concede to this baka's need for ramen at every meal."

Iruka couldn't help but laugh at the young man's comment, knowing the blond the way he did he could well imagine that's all he ate. "Alright Sasuke." He wrote the boys a list and sent them on their way with some money for the meal and instructions on what to get. When they left he returned to his room to watch over the sleeping man once more, he hoped what Sakura had said was true. He hated seeing the blond looking that way and he hated seeing this strong man injured as he was now.

00-00-00

The evening went by quickly once the two had returned and it was well after midnight when Iruka decided it was time for sleep. When he turned to look at the boys he saw they were both exhausted and he took a guess that the blond had been up worrying about Sasuke whilst he had been on mission. He envied the way they were cuddled together on his sofa, Naruto acting as a pillow for the dozing Uchiha.

Iruka made his way from the kitchen to the couch and lent down to speak in Naruto's ear, "You can both stay if you'd like, he looks exhausted." When heavy lidded cerulean orbs looked up at him and that warm smile he loved to see came across the young mans face he nodded quietly. "I'll get the spare futon – you won't mind sharing will you? I only have one?"

"Nah we'll be fine sensei – but what about you?" Iruka turned at the doorway to his room and spoke quietly, "I'll take the couch – it's only for tonight." He smiled as he walked to the cupboard, hearing the quiet mumbles from the living room as Naruto roused the sleeping man and explained that they were staying here for the night.

Iruka was the last to go into the bathroom for the night, striping off his high-necked shirt and replacing it with his normal sleeping shirt before cleaning his teeth. He didn't hear the door open as he finished washing his face but jumped at the feel of cool fingers curling around his forearm.

He blinked water from his eyes as he turned to look at who was in the room with him – surprised to find a familiar obsidian gaze watching him or more importantly staring at his throat. He pulled his arm away placing a protective hand around the deep purple surface, ashamed at having been discovered by such a stupid mistake.

"Sasuke …uhm…please…don't…." Iruka was cut off by a sharp gesture from the intense young man, he reached out to grab the raven as he turned to leave the bathroom, "Don't tell Naruto – please Sasuke?" He didn't want the blond to know that he had been hurt helping his sensei; it would only make everything worse for the blond.

Sasuke didn't stop, he had shrugged off the hand that had clasped his shoulder as he disappeared from the room and Iruka slumped against the sink, head gripped in hand as he tried to decide how to explain what had happened without giving to much detail. He heard the door slide open and looked up with wide eyes as the Uchiha returned, "What's going on … I don't … what are you doing?"

The only reply he got from the raven headed shinobi was his usual, "Hn." Before he watched as the Uchiha opened a small pot that the chuunin hadn't noticed he carried, swiping his fingers through the oily substance he advanced on the startled figure. When those slender fingers covered in ointment came up to Iruka's throat he automatically moved backwards as far as he could go. He heard Sasuke huff under his breath before speaking again, "Stay still."

Iruka froze at the demanding tone and the odd look the Uchiha gave him before allowing the young man to gently minister to the bruises. He stood patiently trying not to flinch away from Sasuke's insistent fingers and listened with some surprise at the quiet voice that spoke to him – his words flowing more freely than usual. "These look like finger marks sensei – new ones at that, considering how you keep tensing. Your neck looks like it's been patterned to match a Zebra's stripes. I won't ask how you got them but I can take a good guess. I won't tell the dobe either he'd just get all stupid about it anyway – silly baka. But you better plan better Iruka-sensei – the mistake you made was elementary at best."

Iruka flinched at the firm scolding he was being given by the younger man – but he knew he spoke the truth. "Hai – I know." When the fingers moved away from his neck he looked back at the young Uchiha and gave a subtle nod, "Thank you Sasuke."

He watched as the other turned around, walking quietly out the bathroom as he whispered back, "You two are so alike – I'll get Sakura to make some more bruise balm. Silly klutz's the pair of you."

Iruka couldn't help but smile at the younger man, knowing he was being categorized in with his favourite blond didn't really bother him and he knew that although what Sasuke had done was for Naruto, the odd looks he had been given throughout the day where the Sasuke's form of concern.

He walked out of the bathroom and checked in on Kakashi for the last time that night – though he was sure to rise in the night as he always did to see to the jounin again. He changed the cold compress once more and lent down whispering in the older man's ear, "Goodnight Kakashi."

When he returned to the living room it was too find the blond and the raven twinned comfortably together on the futon, Sasuke's face pillowed on Naruto's chest as one of the blonde's arms curled around him. He smiled down at the two – he was glad Naruto and Sasuke were happy. But that familiar feeling returned, pulling at his heart and he turned his eyes back to the bedroom where the famous Copy-nin slept.

He shook his head dejectedly; whispering quietly to himself, unawares that he had two very keen set's of ears listening to him whilst feigning sleep, "What am I to do …Kakashi –san."


	4. Chapter 4

Can I keep you?

Sequel to Pumpkins and Ravens

Main Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka, Sasuke/Naruto and others

Part of my 100 themes challenge.

Part 4 – Solitude (99):

The two young men had ended up staying with Iruka for the next two days, finally being shooed out so that he could get a decent night's sleep that didn't involve a sofa and a painful crick in the neck every morning.

The chuunin came to the decision that he may need to invest in another futon – although once Kakashi-sensei left then there shouldn't be a need for one. The only two people who ever stayed didn't mind sharing, but it was better to be prepared than not – he never knew when he would have another guest.

Iruka took a deep relaxing breath, indulging in the silence that now echoed in the apartment, it had seemed that his home had become a bit of a through fare in the past few weeks – it was certainly different. If it wasn't Sasuke and Naruto dropping in and staying around for days at a time it was Sakura checking in on the patient. Iruka had been pleased when Sakura had declared that Kakashi's fever had finally been broken, it had been a long time coming. Iruka had noticed that the older man's pale skin was cooler to the touch now and had hoped that Sakura would confirm his suspicions; he had finally stopped perspiring and had seemed more peaceful in his sleep – which let the chuunin relax a bit.

He could only hope that this meant the jounin would wake soon – he was both happy and sad at that prospect. He had enjoyed the older man's company far too much, whether he was unconscious or not; but he also wanted him back on his feet again – being his usual enigmatic self.

Iruka spent the remainder of the day tidying his small apartment, not having had the time when Naruto and Sasuke were visiting. It was early evening by the time he'd finished; he was in the kitchen pulling together a simple meal of rice and fish when he thought he heard something from behind him. He set his utensils down and turned the stove to simmering, fishing a kunai out from his belt and walking silently through the small apartment in search of the odd noise.

He checked the house carefully leaving his own room for last, making sure there was no one creeping around his home that could come up behind him – even though his first instinct was to check on the sleeping jounin. When he reached his room, he took a cautious look around the door and was shocked at what greeted him.

The noise evidently had been a very silly Copy-nin, who was awake, complete with sleep fogged eye and attempting to get out of bed; which had caused the injured male to groan in pain. Iruka dropped his hand, pocketing the blade and moving swiftly into the room to halt the other shinobi from escaping, "Stop that – Hatake-san you'll pull your stitches." His voice was very firm with the errant ninja; he knew how much trouble the other man caused when he was in the hospital.

He pressed firmly on the jounin's shoulders trying to keep him down, deftly avoiding the bandaged parts of his body and forcibly stopping the other nin from getting any further. "Will you stay still please; you're going to hurt yourself." Iruka couldn't deny the shivery feeling he got when his hands made contact with scarred ivory skin, but he put on his teaching voice and held fast, even though he could feel a deep, almost irresistible, urge to wrap the other nin in his arms and assure himself he was alright, before running his hands all over that stunning male physique.

"I-Iruka? What are you doing here?" Kakashi's voice was raw. The older nin sounded exhausted and slightly confused, but there was something in the way he said his name that made the chuunin practically shudder with need for the other shinobi. Iruka figured that the Copy-nin must have been attempting to escape the confines of the bed for quite some time, going by the jounin's dishevelled and panting state, before he had levered himself almost upright.

The chuunin shook himself out of his hazy stupor when the Kakashi spoke, feeling guilty for the desire running through his body when faced with the half naked man – wrapped in bandages or otherwise Kakashi was truly stunning. He couldn't restrain the flush that seeped into his cheeks as he held the other shinobi down by his shoulders; it was one of the few safe areas left on his chest.

"You're in my home Hatake-san. Sasuke brought you here - don't you remember? I should get you a glass of water." He watched as the other nin's brows furrowed in concentration, as he reluctantly distanced himself from that cool skin, dragging his fingertips along the surface for as long as possible before moving away. The chuunin headed across the room, going to the desk for the glass jug filled with cool water and the cup that he had left there in preparation for working on some class schedules for the new term.

He watched the jounin from the corner of his eye as he filled the glass and took it back across the room. He reached out, curling his fingers around the other nin's shoulders, smoothing his fingers out to touch the plush surface as he raised the injured man just enough to drink from the glass he held. The evident upset and confusion that swirled in the Copy-nin's charcoal orb made the chuunin's heart squeeze – he looked so vulnerable that way.

"I can't think – my head – it feels so fuzzy." Kakashi's gaze drifted back to the teacher as he settled himself back against the feather pillows. Iruka felt momentarily overwhelmed by the softer looking ninja before him. Whoever knew he could look like that – he hid it very well.

"You should try to sleep some more – you'll feel better for the rest. Just don't turn over okay; you'll pop your stitches." Iruka reached out and made sure that he was settled comfortably in the bed once more, fluffing the pillows and pulling the covers up. He went to reach out to tuck the unruly silver strands away from the other shinobi's cheek but pulled away at the last moment, chastising himself for the oversight and hoping the sharp nin hadn't caught it.

Iruka realised that the thing he had been dreading was finally here. Kakashi didn't like people in his personal space and what the chuunin had been doing under the facade of taking care of the other man would make the Copy-nin angry at best. Iruka never wanted to be the subject of that anger having seen it in action on a few occasions.

The chuunin reached up setting a hand against his own bare throat, cradling his palm against it, remembering the feeling of hard callused fingers tightening on his neck - he flinched at the memory. When he turned his chocolate gaze back to the jounin he feigned a small smile, seeing the other man looking at him curiously. "I'll explain a few things when you've rested. Get some sleep now Hatake-san."

He didn't let the other man complain, shifting to tug the curtains further shut to block out the brilliant orange light that had filtered into the room from the setting sun and then walking slowly to the door. He turned when he reached the bright doorway, one hand on the frame the other still at his throat rubbing tenderly as he watched the older man shifting in his bed, "Sleep well Hatake-san and welcome back" He felt his shoulders drooping and his heart squeezing in his chest as though it too felt the burden falling back on his shoulders – he was going to be alone again.

Kakashi eyed the man leaving the room – oddly curious about the young sensei's behaviour. But it seemed his head refused to cooperate with his need to think –it felt like his head was stuffed with cotton - thoughts and ideas slipping like liquid through his fingers. He settled more firmly against the pillows, feeling the tightness of the skin covering his chest and a firm and unpleasant tug whenever he shifted and pulled on a stitch too firmly.

_What had happened to get him in this state? And why was he at the young sensei's home?_

His mind wouldn't comply with his need to think so he took a deep calming breath, his throat felt better after the brief drink. He pulled the covers up further, intent on sleeping as the young shinobi suggested when something sweet and warm tingled in his nose – it was like honey and something he couldn't place but it was soothing and familiar. He felt his eyes drift shut as he took in that delicious smell, it didn't take long for sleep to consume him. He would consider everything else in the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Can I keep you?

Sequel to Pumpkins and Ravens

Main Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka, Sasuke/Naruto and others

Part of my 100 themes challenge.

Part 5 – Night (32):

Kakashi awoke disorientated, his teeth clenched together so tightly his jaw ached, his hand clamped firmly across his own masked mouth. It took him a few moments to get his bearings, filling his lungs with the scent of Iruka's clean sheets and the dark outline of objects around the room.

He knew why he had been restraining himself even in sleep, it was something he hadn't had to do for many years; the dreams that had plagued him back then had made him train himself to silence – even in sleep. His chest was heaving as though he had ran a long way, perspiration trickling across his bare skin.

He let out a deep sigh as he released his hold over his panting mouth, taking in the warm air around him; his chest ached from the constriction of air and the pull of the stitches. He must have been quite active in his slumber, when a light flicked on shining through the open door he knew he had been caught out. The bright light blinded him for a moment but when his eye adjusted he could see the outline of the young sensei that had been caring for him.

Iruka woke to a clatter from the other room; he shot up fast and strode across the distance to the light, flipping on the switch as he made his way to the sleeping jounin. He paused in the doorway taking in what he could see from where he stood in the doorway. The sheets had been pulled from their moorings, twisted around the older man's legs and he could hear the ragged noise coming from the Kakashi's chest and throat. He walked to the desk picking up and pouring a fresh glass of water and moved across to the bed before speaking, "Are you alright Hatake-san?"

Kakashi looked at the rumpled man that was walking around the room, although it was a struggle to see him in the dark when he approached the bed with the glass of water he gave the chuunin an analytical once over. Iruka looked tired as though he had not been asleep or that he hadn't had a good sleep in a long time – much as he used to look. He smoothed away any emotion as he looked up at the younger man, "Maa... I'm fine Iruka-sensei - just over active dreams."

The chuunin felt that sole stormy grey eye watching him with an intensity he would not have expected from the recently comatose man. He stared at the jounin for a few moments as he walked across the room to the bed, watching as his breathing eased and his body became oddly still. Iruka lent down to the jounin when he reached the bed before speaking again, "Would you like a hand up to have a drink Hatake-san?"

Kakashi's eyebrow quirked at the odd formality the chuunin was using with him, it grated on his nerves, he hated being called that by anyone, but for some reason the way Iruka said it made it grind all the harder. "Hai Iruka-sensei and don't call me that."He watched for the young teacher's reaction hoping he wouldn't take his comment badly.

Iruka was wrapping his arm around the jounin's shoulders to help lift him enough to allow him to drink without straining his chest when the second part of the sentence hit him. He frowned down at the jounin as he placed the glass in the other mans hands. He turned his face away from the injured man when he raised the glass to drink, respecting his privacy in his need to cover his face.

When he spoke again he was addressing his desk, "Then what should I call you Hatake-san. You are a jounin rank ninja held in high regard within the village. It is improper to call you anything else." Though the chuunin knew that he had been calling him by his given name whilst he had been sleeping he had returned to formality in respect of his position and it gave him a defined distance between them.

Iruka had started to construct a familiar wall around himself as soon as the jounin had woken, knowing he couldn't continue as he had been. They weren't close, they weren't friends and they would never be more than what they were right now - as much as he hated to admit it.

Kakashi was as quick with the mask as usual but he noticed the way the chuunin had turned his head away when he had proffered up the glass. He sipped gently feeling his throat slowly ease as the cool liquid soothed his parched throat. He wasn't feeling as groggy this time but knew even this small effort was making him tired. The Copy-nin realised he was going to be laid up for a while longer - but he was still having trouble organising his memories of how he had gotten here.

When Iruka spoke again he turned an enquiring eye up at the younger man. The way he was comfortably nestled against his chest as strong arms wrapped around him to keep him upright felt surprisingly comfortable and as he breathed slowly in and out he could take in that sweet and soothing smell that the young sensei had. He felt his skin heat slightly under his mask as he realised he had been scenting the other man and though his gaze didn't drop he examined the profile that Iruka offered in the dim light.

He had smooth, supple skin, lightly tanned, chocolate orbs shrouded by long lashes, the straight edge of his nose broken by the subtle dent of the scar that crossed it and the soft swell of sensual lips held the Copy-nin captivated. He shook his head and gave the other nin his response, his emotions as always tightly bound inside him, "Kakashi or Kakashi-sensei if you really must. We are not strangers Iruka. We both trained Naruto and the rest of team seven and whether you think it or not we are all teachers of some form or another, ne?"

Iruka looked down at the shinobi who seemed to be comfortable resting in his arms as he held the glass firmly in his grip. When their eyes locked he felt a flood of heat wash through him, they were so close together and he had felt by the prickling of the hairs on the nape of his neck that the jounin had been watching him. He felt heat flood his cheeks and turned away; breaking the suddenly intense stare they had shared.

The chuunin mulled over the other shinobi's words and felt his heart ease at the more comfortable name that the Copy-nin was allowing him to use. Perhaps they could be friends after all. He turned back and gave the other nin a soft smile, "Thank you Kakashi-san." He took the glass away from the jounin and placed it on the bedside table before slowly shifting the nin back down into the sheets.

Kakashi settled back against the soft pillows, finding that he missed the warmth that had penetrated his back when he had lent against the chuunin. He groaned at the response he got from the other nin, "San? Kakashi or nothing, ne?" He gave the young sensei one of his signature eye creases and hoped he would recognize the teasing for what it was.

Iruka gave the other man a more tentative smile hoping his words had been meant to tease him, but he didn't reply. "You need more sleep; you should be able to get the stitches out tomorrow which will make sleeping more comfortable." He wouldn't change the sheets tonight thinking that after the stitches came out that Kakashi may want a bath and he could launder the sheets then. Iruka went over and cracked the window open to let out some of the latent heat that had made the room rather stifling. The chuunin moved quickly around the small bedroom, refilling the glass at the Copy-nin's bedside.

Kakashi watched the chuunin move around the room with brisk efficiency and hoped what he had said hadn't offended the young man. He would have his stitches out tomorrow - did that mean he would be able to go home? He didn't know if he could stay here, taking up the younger mans time - it must be an inconvenience for him. It made him think about what may have caused the injuries to start with, "Iruka? How did I get these?" He waved absently at his chest before turning his gaze back to the chuunin.

Iruka moved around the room, always with one eye on the other nin - he could see the deep contemplation in his only visible eye and wasn't surprised when he asked that question. "I think you need to wait till tomorrow for that answer. Naruto and Sasuke, as well as Tsunade-sama are going to be coming over and it would be better coming from the people who were there, ne?"

Iruka's hands twined together as he felt his nerves start to twist he didn't think he should be the one to explain this - especially when the jounin still couldn't remember. When the Kakashi's gaze dropped to his twitchy hands he pocketed them before speaking again, "Anyway you shouldn't think about it too much, it will come back to you just give it some time and get as much rest as you need."

Kakashi watched the normally unrufflable chuunin head for the bedroom door and he gave a quiet sigh, knowing the other nin had heard it when his head cocked in his direction at the doorway. The Copy-nin couldn't help but smile when the chuunin spoke again, when he reached the bright opening he turned shadowed features back into the room, "Goodnight Kakashi."

"Goodnight Iruka."


	6. Chapter 6

Can I keep you?

Sequel to Pumpkins and Ravens

Main Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka, Sasuke/Naruto and others

Part of my 100 themes challenge.

Part 6 – Questioning (16):

Iruka hadn't slept all night so when Tsunade came to remove her patient's stitches she had given him a very careful once over, noticing the dark shadows that lingered under his eyes, that he had seen in the mirror this morning, before heading in to see the usually irritating patient.

The chuunin had watched from his place leant against the doorframe as she had carefully checked and removed all the stitches in the Copy-nin's chest and stomach before re-bandaging him. Iruka had tried not to visibly flush at the sight of so much ivory coloured skin, even with the reddened marks where the wound and stitches had been, he was stunning to look at.

Iruka wouldn't deny that he had the same feelings stirring in his chest that had appeared whenever Sakura had come to visit the ninja – it was, he realised now, both a possessive and jealous feeling boiling in his gut wanting to rip their hands away from the other nin. Tsunade had spoken to him periodically, mentioning that it would be safe for the other shinobi to bath properly now and just to keep an eye on the newly closed wounds so they didn't get infected.

What was odd though was the silence – Kakashi hadn't said a word to him or to the Hokage all morning and this was beyond unusual. He was clearly awake but there was something in his gaze that made the chuunin feel awkward and under scrutiny by that stormy grey orb. When Tsunade had turned to leave, she had clasped Iruka's shoulder and had shaken her head, "He'll be fine given a few more weeks rest." She had stared back at the shinobi laid up in the bed who still hadn't spoken having raised her voice on the last word to make sure the Copy-nin had heard; but he didn't even grunt in response.

When those pale green eyes turned back to the chuunin he saw worry burrow in there depths and she had squeezed his shoulder firmly. "Good luck Iruka-sensei, you're going to need it." As she had disappeared out the door he couldn't help but trail her exit with his eyes whilst trying to puzzle out the mysterious words. What had she meant?

As the morning had rolled into afternoon he had figured out that there was something wrong with the other nin. The tension in the air was palpable and it was all emanating from the jounin, he still hadn't spoken and the aura that radiated from him was thunderous. He hadn't spoken all day; the chuunin had served breakfast and lunch whilst attempting to tease some sort of conversation out of the silent nin but received little more than quiet grunts in return.

Kakashi was thinking about something and he had a feeling it would all come to a boil soon – at least he hoped it would the silence was deafening. The air itself was thick with tension and it was grating on his nerves, he would try not to snap under the pressure but every now and then he caught the other shinobi looking at him intently and it made his skin prickle with apprehension.

This wasn't going to be pleasant.

It was only an hour later when Iruka reached his limit, annoyed at the constant glare that seemed to be following him around. The Copy-nin had been exceedingly rude to the Hokage who had taken her time to come down and care for him, and he had been making him increasingly uncomfortable after all the effort he had put in to caring for him. It seemed the other ninja was back on form with rubbing him up the wrong way because he pivoted around and gave the other man a glare in return before he said in his most level tone, "What the hell is the matter with you?"

Kakashi's gaze hadn't left the chuunin all morning and he knew the other man was aware of it, he'd been getting increasingly agitated after the Hokage had left. He had been relieved to have the stitches out but couldn't bring himself to speak to either of the two ninja. He was still churning over everything and he had hoped that by remaining silent he would get a few answers out of the other man before the boys were due to arrive.

"I want answers Iruka and I want them now." Kakashi's voice was deep and resonating, even in his sick bed the man was a threatening individual but Iruka refused to be cowed by him. He came further into the room, leaning against the chest of draws beside the bed, his posture purposefully loose and at ease when in truth ever fibre of his being was focused on the lethal man.

"You need to wait for Naruto to get here – he wanted to explain himself alright. I made a promise to him he wanted to face you when he told you." Iruka gave as good as he got as he stared back at the other shinobi. He watched the other nin closely assessing his movements and expressions, but this man was a master at hiding his feelings behind that damned mask. Iruka sighed in frustration, his hand coming up to rub at the bridge of his nose; it was a nervous tick that he had never managed to stop.

"Naruto did this to me." Iruka looked back at the jounin, his hand going instinctively to his throat at the dark look that was directed at him by the angry man.

"Stop right there – you don't know the details about what's happened. But let me make this indelibly clear – Naruto is not the Kyuubi." Iruka was frustrated at the hold that the Copy-nin had over him, he wanted so desperately to explain to the other man but he couldn't he had promised Naruto and promises are meant to be kept. He sighed in annoyance at the way his heart felt so torn between the two.

"Then explain it to me." Kakashi looked at the chuunin, sole eye focused and willing to listen to the explanation that would hopefully ease the pain that wrapped around his heart at the idea that the blonde young man he had come to know would attack him so.

"I - I can't. I promised Naruto I would let him explain." Iruka held a hand to his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration – there was no way to explain without giving the truth and that was the blonds' secret to tell.

"Then explain to me how I'm wrong – I am sat here with the claw marks to prove that he did this. He could have killed me, perforating my chest and stomach after I tried to help Sasuke. How do you explain that?" He watched as Iruka tried to think how to explain the blonds' actions and by the look that crossed his face he wasn't succeeding.

"I ... you... How to explain? You got between Kyuubi and Sasuke – you got between mates. It's the stupidest move you could make even if you weren't aware of it. The little beastie and Naruto both care for Sasuke and I would assume the Kyuubi saw you as a threat Which was likely compounded by the fact that you went between the two of them and tried to attack it." Iruka was relatively pleased with what he had come up with but he knew that it wouldn't be enough to placate the jounin.

Kakashi sat in silence for a few minutes mulling over what he had learned, "That still doesn't explain what happened Iruka." His anger was easing but he still had so many questions and so few answers.

"You can't trust a fellow shinobi that can't control himself – and from what I can see that exactly what's happened to Naruto." He watched Iruka stiffen at the comment and knew the other man was now exceedingly pissed off. But he had spoken the truth in his eyes. Working in a team was all about trusting the other people on that team and if you didn't have that then you'd end up dead – he knew that far too well.

Iruka grimaced, trying to keep his temper in check but he could feel it just under the surface at the bald-faced accusations that the other shinobi was giving.

"Naruto did this – after he promised that he wouldn't use the bijuu's power and here I am after three weeks in a coma." Iruka listened to the words spilling from the Copy-nin and he shook his head, daring to close his eyes as he fought back fury, pain and sorrow.

"You should trust him he's one of the most sincere and generous people I know. It wasn't Naruto that attacked you it was the fox – it isn't the same." Kakashi listened to the chuunin's protests but if he couldn't explain what was the point in continuing. Naruto had always been the one controlling the fox in the initial stages of the change, only when the tales increased did the fox take over so how was this different.

"If you can't tell me any different then from my understanding alone, it was Naruto not the Kyuubi that was in control and that makes him a liability." Iruka stood shocked for a moment at the blind belief that Kakashi was exuding.

"Enough you don't know him at all do you? After everything you have been through together I had thought better of you Hatake, Kakashi." The shocked expression on the Copy-nin's face made Iruka feel both pleased at finally shocking him into listening and saddened by what had come about.

"Naruto gave up something very important to bring Sasuke back to Konoha, I was surprised at first but it turned out better all round. He gave up something precious to bring back the one he loves – you can't say you wouldn't have done the same?" The other nin remained silent as the chuunin stood there desperately trying to make the other man see what it was Naruto had done and why he'd done it.

"He didn't have the power it would take to win and bring Sasuke home – he needed help and he got it. It took him over a year to tell Sasuke his secret after all the prejudice that he has received over the years in this village I couldn't blame him. But he couldn't tell you because he didn't want to disappoint the man who was one of his teachers – one of his friends."

Iruka's breath was finally running out, his temper a roaring flame that was always snuffed out quickly. Iruka's heart ached inside his chest at the idea that the man he thought was so good and kind wouldn't have faith in his pupil. He had thought that Kakashi would understand but he had been sorely mistaken and that broke his heart.

"Until I have all the facts I can't trust him – he injured me, attacking a fellow ninja without provocation and no one can explain to me why." The quiet words hung in the room, so hollow it made the chuunin's heart squeeze in his chest – pain radiating from his clenched fists.

That's when they both heard the quiet gasp from the doorway, they hadn't noticed while they had been trading verbal blows that Naruto and Sasuke had arrived and entered the small apartment using the spare key Iruka had given him years ago. Iruka could see the pain etched in Naruto's features and the way Sasuke had come up close behind the blond in silent support.

"Naruto...." Iruka could feel his heart still in his chest at the obvious distress that darkened cerulean orbs. But when the blond spoke he felt like he had been sucker punched, his voice didn't shake but there was no emotion in it – it was cold and lonely.

"I'm glad you're alright Kakashi-sensei. Please excuse me." Kakashi heard the words and felt his own heart squeeze but he remained solid, he turned to see the pain the blond was suffering reflected in the young sensei's face and he felt even guiltier for it but it was the truth. He didn't trust easily and this incident had reinforced the danger that the Kyuubi presented.

"Naruto wait please." The blond had already walked out, leaving his raven behind and the young sensei could see the sadness reflected in those obsidian orbs as he let the blond go.

When Sasuke turned to face Iruka he said only a few words, "He'll go to the memorial." With that the teacher disappeared in a cloud of smoke heading out for the memorial and his young charge.

Sasuke turned to face the healing nin – eyes as cold and empty as ice. "You're a hypocrite Kakashi-sensei and a fool. Stupid Dobe thinks so highly of you because you believed he could fulfil his dream to be stronger, to bring me home. He did it and you sit there and criticise his methods. He sacrificed two things when he brought me back – at least I have the guts to trust in his decisions."

"Hn." The jounin tried to dismiss the Sasuke's words but they burrowed under his skin, compounding Iruka's words in his mind. He felt ill inside at what he had said to the Iruka and about what the blond had overheard. He knew how hard Naruto's life had been but he needed to know he could trust the people he went on missions with and at the moment he couldn't trust the blond haired man as much as he wished he could.

"Really – tell me what would you have given to bring back my cousin - Obito or Rin or Minato-sensei?" Sasuke's eyes bored into the quiet jounin's skull and when one shadowed orb came up to meet his own dark obsidian he could see for a split second the pain of loss the older shinobi hid so well and felt a compression around his heart. But he couldn't go easy on Kakashi, he had heart the man most precious to him and he needed to make the Copy-nin understand that trust - even blind trust was important.

"If you were your fathers son you would have given up everything you had to keep them safe wouldn't you - even after what followed." With that, the last Uchiha turned from the silent ninja, he paused at the threshold and called back over his shoulder, "Don't leave this house until Iruka says you can go – he has been very worried about you since I brought you here. Though I don't know why he bothers."


	7. Chapter 7

Can I keep you?

Sequel to Pumpkins and Ravens

Main Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka, Sasuke/Naruto and others

Part of my 100 themes challenge.

Part 7 – Sorrow (28):

Iruka arrived at the memorial well before Naruto did, settling up in a tree facing the dark stone that was carved with the names of the fallen. He knew the blond would likely run across rooftops to get here rather than use a transportation jutsu as he had done. The blond was a very physical person and he would let his aggression and upset be pumped through his system as he took each stride across Konoha. The chuunin looked down at the memorial with sad eyes, knowing precisely where the names of friends and loved ones resided on the stone.

It had been far too long since he had visited the dead.

It depressed him to stand before the dark monument to shinobi's passed. It was a reminder of better times and heartbreaking memories that sometimes, they all wished could be forgotten. He let it wash over him for a while, but when he felt the blonde's incoming chakra he locked down the sentimental and unhappiness wrapping it back inside his heart. He wouldn't share his melancholy with the Naruto – knowing he needed his first sensei's undivided attention and support.

Iruka watched Naruto ease up to the stone, running careful hands along it's smooth surface and he watched as the young shinobi knelt in front of the stone, hands clasped and head bowed, offering up a prayer to those he had come to visit. It was surprising how alike the two were really - Naruto and Kakashi. They both sought solace in being alone with the ghosts of the past, finding comfort and advice in the dead. Iruka let the boy stay by the stone for a time, keeping an eye on the young man as he watched him speaking without hearing the words.

The chuunin remained in the tall tree, unnoticed by Naruto for a good half an hour before deciding to drop down onto the springy grass and walk slowly up to the unhappy young man. He reached out, settling a gentle hand in the soft blond tresses of his former pupil's hair – much like he had done when Naruto was much younger and less world-weary.

They stayed that way for a long time. Iruka knew that as he had gotten older, Naruto had overcome some of his more boisterous inclinations and that he had become much more contemplative as he had aged. He knew that Naruto would come to his own conclusions given some time and just needed the space and a comforting hand whilst he thought over his troubles. He was much like his old sensei that way.

After over an hour of waiting the blond spoke, voice sombre and forthright, "He's right isn't he Iruka-sensei? I can't be trusted because nobody knows about my secret. Obaa-chan can't cover for me forever no matter what she still hopes for from me."

Iruka sighed, he had known what Kakashi had said was true to some extent but he also believed that the trust that Naruto had given and received from the people of Konoha was well founded. He didn't appreciate the Copy-nin's sudden reluctance to trust Naruto. Though he himself had not been so violently attacked as the other ninja he hadn't been immune to the Kyuubi's attentions to the last Uchiha either.

One calloused hand came up and rubbed at the bridge of his nose, following the shallow dip of the scar that crossed it. "He's right and he's wrong Naruto. Sometimes these things can be hard to judge. Your situation is unique and though I'm not sure how he would take the information at this point it would be best to explain to him what happened. If only to avoid a repeat performance – he was foolish to get between the fox and Sasuke for whatever reason. Unfortunately the idiot didn't know better." The chuunin knew his voice came out a little frustrated and annoyed but he was still angry at the infamous shinobi who couldn't even trust his old teammate.

Iruka looked down watching the blond and was surprised to see bright cerulean orbs return his gaze unwaveringly – he had expected anger or sadness. What looked back at him was neither of those things – they were calm and collected. It seemed that Naruto understood and that understanding showed in the depths of his gaze and the serious expression that adorned his upturned features.

Iruka felt something in his heartbreak for the innocence the young shinobi had lost – it showed now more than ever that he was an adult. The chuunin's comprehension of that fact made him realise that, though he was still Naruto's family, he wasn't needed anymore – not as a child needs an adult and that hurt and made him feel a deep sorrow for that loss.

When he focused on those eyes he saw confusion and he buried the pain of that notion deep inside, he gave the young man a tender smile. "We'll get this sorted out, ne?" When Naruto looked as though he would question him further he ruffled the silky strands of sunlight and gave a genuine grin, before hauling the other man up and curling an arm around his neck, rubbing his knuckles again his scalp. "Stop worrying about it."

The noogie wasn't well received but though he protested the blond didn't squirm away from the teasing attention, it was something they had always shared. When they were both laughing Iruka released the Naruto and they both gave each other a knowing smile –they had needed that. Naruto turned first at the snap of twigs underfoot and Iruka watched as a bright grin split his tanned face, before he burst into a run, "Teme!"

Iruka watched as the last Uchiha continued walking even with a whole lot of blond heading for him at full speed, when said blonds' arms reached out to snag him he deftly side stepped, sending the other shinobi sprawling on the ground. "Stupid dobe." Iruka couldn't help but laugh at the pair, watching as the two danced around each other as the Sasuke made his way up to the memorial, dodging each of the blonds' lunges. When they reached him as he remained stood next to the monument Naruto had a pout on his face and Sasuke seemed as blank as ever, though Iruka was sure there was a small tilt to the pale man's lips.

When obsidian eyes turned to him he met them with equal force. Sasuke spoke in quiet clipped words letting no emotion slip through, "I left the other baka at your home – told him not to leave. In theory he would have heeded the advice considering he's practically bed ridden."

Iruka nodded at the statement and turned back to the sullen blond, inquiring, "You both coming back now?"

Naruto's face lost the silly expression going suddenly serious when he gave his affirmation with a solid nod, "Hai Iruka-sensei. We are." The blond turned to Sasuke and something unspoken passed between them.

Iruka turned to the dark stone standing at his back, and gave a deep formal bow before turning back and walking slowly down the hill, he spoke back over his shoulder, "Alright then, let's pick up some dinner on the way back, hm?"

When he received no reply he looked back from the corner of his eye to see the two he'd left at the hills peak. They didn't touch much in public and what Iruka saw held his heart. They had moved closer together with only a hairsbreadth of space between them, the way Sasuke's hand cupped the blonds' cheek so tenderly, as Naruto's fingers curled in the front of Sasuke's open white shirt as their foreheads rested together made his heart ache.

Iruka turned his attention back to the path down the hill, feeling his heart swell and squeeze in his chest at the simple yet intensely private moment. He didn't have time to think on it when his apparently bi-polar student suddenly barrelled him into. He shifted under the heavy weight that was hanging from his shoulders in a bear hug, laughing as though everything was right with the world. The chuunin smiled and shifted his arms to take the weight of his former student, he remembered a time when piggybacks where pretty common between them.

He hoisted the blond more comfortably on his back, turning to look at the Uchiha who had come up beside him. "He's gotten pretty heavy, ne Sasuke." He watched, pleased, as Sasuke rolled his eyes at the comment making the chuunin's smile broaden.

"I am not – that's harsh Iruka-sensei." Naruto protested with flailing arms and a glint in his sapphire orbs.

"But so true." It would seem the sardonic Uchiha would have the last say as Naruto went still before blustering and fuming at the other man. When he was finished they fell into a comfortable silence.

They walked on like this for a time, content to be in each other's company as they headed back to the small apartment Iruka called home and the waiting questions of one Hatake, Kakashi.


	8. Chapter 8

Can I keep you?

Sequel to Pumpkins and Ravens

Main Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka, Sasuke/Naruto and others

Part of my 100 themes challenge.

Part 8 – Silence (15):

The three shinobi arrived back at Iruka's flat an hour later, the chuunin managed to fish out his keys and hand them up to the blond who hadn't removed himself from the teachers back since he had sprung on him at the memorial. He could hear Sasuke snort from behind him as Naruto jingled the keys and managed to press them into the lock, giving it a decisive twist and shoving the door inwards.

Iruka twisted his face around to glare at the young man clinging to him when the door gave a resounding bang as it hit the interior wall, "Naruto. Be quiet what if Hatake-san is sleeping?"

"Chh... he needs to be awake for this anyways Iruka-sensei." The blond didn't even have the grace to look slightly apologetic, but he could understand why considering the words that had passed inside these walls a few hours ago. Though they had all calmed down some after being away for a time the tension that suddenly snapped to life at Naruto's words made everyone fidget uncomfortably.

Iruka and the two young men crossed the threshold into the apartment and Iruka couldn't help but feel the stillness inside the silent rooms. He felt something churning in his gut, he couldn't help the sudden need to go and check on the injured male they had left completely alone in his bed. He berated himself quietly for his own stupidity – what would have happened if the Kakashi had tried to leave and hurt himself further?

Iruka barely restrained himself when his arms released there hold around the blonds' muscled thighs and felt the young man slip from his back to the ground. He could hear Naruto and Sasuke's usual banter behind him but his attention was focused elsewhere.

"You're more like a monkey than a fox, hn." Sasuke's mocking tone was unmistakeable.

"Hey take that back, teme." As was Naruto's familiar protestations.

Iruka jumped when he felt a warm hand rest against his forearm, the weight of the small shopping bag being removed from his fingers. He turned widened chocolate orbs around only too meet two sets of probing gazes. He felt his cheeks warm at the intent stares he was receiving and watched the two turn and look at each other in silent communion. He watched Naruto nod at Sasuke and his warm fingers released Iruka's arm as the last Uchiha turned his gaze back to him.

"W-What?" He watched as Naruto's grin broadened and lit his features from the inside. He turned to Sasuke in hopes of getting some response but he was met with his usual blank expression. Iruka shook his head at the two and felt his eyes drawn back to the open doorway to his room and he stilled, listening to the silence once more.

Naruto walked past the frozen man into the kitchen, calling to Sasuke when he had arrived, "Teme, I need that bag – I'm hungry."

Iruka was surprised to hear Sasuke chuckle quietly behind him, but as the raven haired man walked past he felt his breath catch at the quiet words the Uchiha whispered, "You best go check on him, ne? Iruka-sensei." Before breezing past on his way to the kitchen, replying to Naruto's calls, "Dobe – you'll get fat one day from all the ramen you eat."

Iruka stared after the other two shinobi for only a moment before heading to the doorway that had been taunting him since he had arrived home. He felt panic tickling at his senses, hoping the older shinobi was still there and a deep well of guilt churning in his gut at having left the injured man alone and after such a heated conversation. He hadn't wanted to upset Kakashi but his words as always stirred Iruka's passions in more ways than one.

Kakashi had been a little stunned when Sasuke had left; trust an Uchiha to go right to the sore points of a person's life. He had sat in the small room for two hours wondering about what both the raven and Iruka had said to him. It was unusual for him but he couldn't get the look Iruka had given him out of his mind – the mix of disappointment and conflict that had been evident on his face pulled at his heart.

He hadn't truly spent much time with Iruka before and over the last few hours that he had been awake they had spent a considerable amount of time together. It was evident that the young teacher had been taking diligent care of him for the last three or so weeks whilst he had been comatose. He couldn't understand why he would feel the need to do such a thing, but Kakashi couldn't help but feel deep warmth permeating his body when the young man fussed around him.

Kakashi had never known anyone to be so careful with his body. He found the young chuunin both engaging and a pleasure to tease mercilessly, although he had known that before. Kakashi knew that he maintained a degree of distance socially and that very few had penetrated that sacred space that he maintained, but there was something about the brunet that had burrowed under his skin and he couldn't find the need to be angry about it.

He found himself confounded by the way he felt whenever someone made the younger male smile – especially the soft sweet smiles he seemed to reserve just for Naruto. Kakashi had enjoyed inciting the young man in the past using Naruto as a tool for the task, feeling a satisfied heat flood him whenever he caused the other man to blush. He knew there was something more to this feeling and he wanted to spend the time analysing it but, unfortunately, he didn't have the time at the moment.

Kakashi needed to concentrate on recovering his memories first, and he hoped that Iruka would help him. He had a feeling the dreams he had been having of late, the pain he had felt, was connected to those memories and he felt oddly vulnerable against the amnesia he was suffering. The Copy-nin was renowned for his intellect and mimicry techniques but he was vulnerable to his own mind as he had been when he was child, calling for his mother in the night when the nightmares would follow him from his slumber.

The dreams where laced with pain and flashes of orange – the marks he bore from the Kyuubi's claws helped to ground him with some idea of what had happened to him. But he needed details to fill the blanks in his head; hopefully they would be enough to trigger the memories that were locked inside him.

Kakashi lay back against the warm pillows, allowing the soft scent of the young chuunin to fill his nose as he took deep, soothing breaths. He hoped when this was over, he could concentrate on getting back on top of his life and that included finding out just what the feelings burgeoning in his chest where for a certain scarred pre-genin teacher.

The Copy-nin dozed for a time but was awoken by the harsh bang of the front door and he started upwards from his prone position a little too fast for his healing body, wincing but making no further noise as he resettled himself in the comfort of Iruka's bed. He couldn't hear the conversation that happened at the doorway but found the changes in tone quite soothing after the constant silence of the small flat.

He watched the doorway from the bed and hoped that they could get this over with as soon as possible. He didn't like being at odds with Naruto or Sasuke but he couldn't go against the instincts that had propelled him for his whole life. He needed to know that he could trust them. The fact that they were keeping secrets from him, ones that had, however unintentionally, ended in his injuries, had this dark shadow of distrust haunting his thoughts.

Kakashi's gaze flitted up to the doorway when he heard a quiet rap against the frame, "You looked like you where miles away Hatake-san." He frowned at the chuunin, not liking the change of name again.

"Kakashi. Please – just Kakashi." Iruka could see the frown pull at the jounin's brow and wanted nothing more than to wipe it away. He walked slowly into the room, checking that everything was in its place, and there was no obvious sign that the injured man had attempted to leave.

Kakashi couldn't help the smile that curved his lips at the way the brunet surveyed the room observing the way he trailed his gaze across every surface, paying special attention to the window, "I couldn't leave if I wanted to Iruka ... and I don't want to"

He watched the results of his words as the chuunin's cheeks pinked and he let his eye crinkle in his signature smile, allowing the younger man to see his pleasure. When Iruka coughed lightly into his fist and his expression cleared and went completely serious he knew he had something important to say.

"Kakashi - I apologise for leaving you alone. I should not have done that." Kakashi watched as those deep mahogany eyes turned to face him, flushed cheeks forgotten in his earnestness. Kakashi wanted to reach out and touch the younger man, to take away the guilt that was so clearly evident in those gentle eyes.

"I am not an invalid, nor am I stupid Iruka – I can barely sit upright, why would I ever try to leave. You have no need to concern yourself with being in the apartment 24/7 with me, I am awake and thinking – though I wish I had a good book to read." He let his voice put undue emphasis on this last part, hoping it would lighten the mood some. He hadn't expected the reaction he received though.

Iruka stood transfixed as the jounin spoke, feeling his face heat at the idea of the Copy-nin reading one of those books in his bed led to a whole new round of flushes that he couldn't hide. "I ...you...you can't read that in here!" Iruka's eyes darted around the room refusing to land and focus on the Copy-nin but he heard something that shocked him into focusing his undivided attention on the other shinobi.

Kakashi couldn't help letting the deep rumbling laugh escape from his mouth, he had wanted to do that ever since Iruka's face flushed an endearing cerise. He hadn't implied anything about what kind of book, but apparently he hadn't needed to, too cause that pleasing reaction followed by the stuttered words.

Iruka watched with fascination at the sound that was escaping the other shinobi, he felt his face heat at the knowledge that he had caused that wonderful sound coming from the other nin. He felt his lips tug upwards into a gentle smile, he had never seen the Kakahsi look so relaxed – it would almost seem like he was happy.

It made Iruka feel fluttery inside as that sound eased once again and their eyes met stormy grey to warm chocolate. They shared a quiet moment together, absorbing each other's emotions; maybe silence wasn't always a bad thing.

They were interrupted by the unsubtle cough at the door. "I knew he would still be in one piece, Iruka-sensei."

The chuunin turned to meet laughing cerulean eyes and though his skin warmed he gave the young blond a smile. "I know Naruto."

Sasuke was the one who broke the moment of comfortable silence, "Shall we get this over with then."

"Hai – let's begin." Kakashi looked at the two shinobi in the doorway and nodded slowly. His eyes shifting back to the chuunin once more, eyes assessing. "You best come in." He watched Iruka almost flinch at the tone in his voice, hand coming up to smooth calloused fingers along his throat before noticing his rapt attention. He watched as the Iruka situated himself against the wall closest to him, between the two younger shinobi and him anyway.

It was a strange action, and he may be reading something into it but why would he do that? Another question he needed answering – he couldn't help but sigh before turning his gaze to the determined blond his voice sounded tired and resigned, "Let's get this done."


	9. Chapter 9

Can I keep you?

Sequel to Pumpkins and Ravens

Main Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka, Sasuke/Naruto and others

Part of my 100 themes challenge.

Part 9 – Sacrifice (57):

Kakashi watched the three other men in the room patiently, he knew from the way they had been hiding this that it wouldn't be easy for Naruto to discuss so freely – even if the other two already knew about it. He watched as the young blond began to pace back and forth gnawing on his lip. The jounin assumed he was trying to find a good place to start. His solitary gray eye caught the slightest hint of movement from the right and he turned, watching as Sasuke went to speak but was halted by Naruto's headshake.

The Copy-nin observed the odd exchange as their eyes met and he could see something pass between them, as the first real smile spread across Naruto's lips. The blond walked up to the last Uchiha, pressing their foreheads together, whispering just one word, "Teme." Kakashi was surprised at how easily the normally antisocial young man responded to the affection laced in that single word – they behaved as though the two other adults weren't there.

The silence in the room seemed to soften as the two interacted and Kakashi couldn't help but feel his heart warm as a small smile whispered across his lips. It was about time these two got together – it had been unbearably obvious for many years that they loved each other. He watched for a few more minutes, before his eyes drifted back to the silent chuunin stood between him and the young lovers.

Iruka was watching the two young men together and the jounin could see such obvious emotion littered across his face. The chuunin was happy for them, but there was something in his chocolate orbs as they turned to look back at him, likely having sensed his gaze, that was only there for a moment and then gone – such deep longing it made Kakashi's heart ache for the young teacher.

Iruka watched the two young men together, he could see quite plainly how much they cared for each other and he felt such a conflict inside himself. He was happy for the two men before him; they had been through so much in their lives already. But he was also jealous of their closeness, the way they seemed to slip into their own little world when no one was looking – he wanted to share that kind of emotion with someone. He wanted to share that with Hatake Kakashi but he knew it would never be.

Iruka could feel a prickle at the nape of his neck, he knew instinctively he was being watched and turned to look back at the only man who wasn't paying attention to Naruto and Sasuke. The chuunin's hand rose to his neck and ran his fingers gingerly over the skin, trying to settle the odd sensation as his eyes caught and held one stormy grey orb.

What the young teacher could see in that eye made him hesitate, his breath snagging just so as his cheeks warmed. There was so much emotion evident in that one look he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed, his eyes shuttering and looking down at the ground away from the intense gaze. What that emotion was he didn't know but he felt like the Copy-nin had stared right down to his soul. He shuddered and let his eyes glance back at the other nin from under the veil of his eyelashes and though he was still being watched the gaze had softened and warmed and he felt his cheeks heat further at the rapt attention.

Both the older shinobi looked up when a throat was cleared from the doorway and they watched the sunny grin on Naruto's face as his eyes flicked back and forth between the other two adults and Sasuke. Iruka felt rather sheepish for being caught staring and rubbed his fingers along the bridge of his nose, the jounin didn't seem at all phased by the interruption – giving a crinkle eyed smile. "You ready Naruto?"

"Hai Kakashi-sensei." The statement was followed by a firm nod and the young blond nin began his story.

Kakashi listened with rapt attention to the story that unfolded, his thoughts springing ahead as he watched Naruto stand firmly as he spoke, only the occasional glance at the dark haired avenger at his back.

"When I went to find Te...Sasuke for the last time I had already fought with other members of Akatsuki and though I have a lot of chakra inside me, I had already used up most of it, even using sage mode didn't help me restore what I'd used up. When I finally found him he had already been fighting with the other Akatsuki and was facing off against Tobi who we know is that slimy bas… uh… Uchiha Madara. Sasuke's team had been fighting relentlessly against that asshole. I arrived at the fight and immediately used what little chakra I had left to initiate a surprise attack on the evil bastard – but Sasuke assumed I was there for him and hit me with a Chidori. I got knocked out for a while due to the damage I had taken already. When I woke up Sasuke's guys were down, strewn around the battlefield all bloody. And that asshole was hovering over Sasuke threatening to take his eyes for his own - nasty son-of-a-bitch. Why would doing it again make it more powerful? When he saw me getting up he didn't hesitate to plunge a fist through Sasuke's chest before turning on me. For a while there I thought Sasuke was dead. Piece of shit gave me a nasty beating. I didn't think I would be able to help Sasuke after that, but I heard him yelling at me and it brought me back to consciousness. Sasuke was insisting that I use the fox – and Madara seemed to want the same thing. I knew better – using Kyuubi is dangerous, for friend or foe. I can't tell the difference and that's when it spoke inside me." Naruto was focused on Kakashi and the story he was telling, eyes unwavering. He had come to terms with the things he'd had to do and was hoping that his old sensei would feel the same.

Kakashi was intrigued by the amount of information he was receiving and the fact that Naruto was remaining pretty calm for the usually excitable fox vessel. He was tempted to but in and ask questions but from the long streams of words Naruto was expelling it was obvious he needed to get this out as fast as possible. The Copy-nin kept eye contact with the blond and nodded his assent to continue.

"_I will give you the power you need – for a price." The Kyuubi was slinking around the cage as it spoke to him._

"_And what is that price?" Naruto knew he needed something, aware that most other ninja's from the leaf were far behind him and that this beast may be his only shot at getting this whole fiasco stopped._

"_Time." The fox had grinned at that._

"_I don't understand – what time?" The way the fox was speaking was making the blond exceedingly frustrated, wishing the beast would explain itself._

"_Your time – for the three nights of the full moon you will voluntarily give over your body to me." The beast came close to the gate, eye coming to Naruto's level so he could see the young man better._

"_I will not – that isn't a deal – you'll slaughter everyone the first chance you get!" Naruto knew what this beast had done when it was free – he would never let it hurt his village._

"_Stupid child – you are still young if I let my full strength go you would be consumed – and as much as I relish that thought I have grown oddly fond of you." The way the words were spoken had Naruto uncertain of the Kyuubi's sincerity._

"_I.... I can't." The blond shook his head at the fox, fists clenching tightly to his sides._

"_Do you want to save the last Uchiha? Will you give up your dreams to save one man?" Naruto's gaze fixed on the sole visible eye, blood red and enormous. He didn't know what to do but if this was his only choice…._

"_...Yes." Naruto's head hung as the words whispered from his lips._

"_Then approach me."_

"Inside my body there is a locked gate with a seal pressed to the opening, the fox can reach past it sometimes with its chakra, but not it's physical form. It had me reach out into the darkness of its cage and it bit into my shoulder leaving a new mark behind." At this last comment the blond shed his orange jacket, revealing taught muscle under a fishnet shirt and deep but healed puncture wounds something like a dog bite bracketing his shoulder.

"When I came back to myself the chakra pulsing inside me wasn't his or mine, it had converged and twisted together. Just like when you taught me to use my wind chakra. I concentrated on reaching Sasuke I wanted to check he was all right. I went at that nasty bastard with a vengeance – the chakra that had covered my skin burnt everything it touched just like flames. When I reached Sasuke we had enough chakra between us for a final assault – when we hit that evil, manipulative bastard he was so surprised that we had caught him out. It was odd how he smiled at the end – he had no words just looked at us both and then he was gone – his body disintegrated as if he had never been there. Sasuke was severely wounded, bleeding everywhere and I had no option but to bring him back to Obaa-chan and his team agreed. I have never ran so far or so fast in my life – I thought I was going to lose him and yet the Kyuubi gave me more chakra to keep me going. The beast kept its word. We arrived here beaten and bloody but we survived and that's what's important."

Naruto's eyes watched the jounin for a moment before shifting to chocolate orbs and finally to piercing obsidian, "I would do it again."

Kakashi watched the two men once again seeing in them the depth of their connection and the gift they had given this country. They had protected the people with everything they had to their own detriment and he could safely say he was proud of them both. His eye turned to the silent chuunin and could see the silent acceptance and admiration he felt for these two young men.

Iruka watched Naruto with pride filling his heart as he spoke matter-of-factly about the events that had led to what had happened in the woods a few weeks ago. The chuunin had been there when Naruto had come through those great gates with Sasuke draped over his shoulders, coated with blood, demanding to see the Hokage. He had never seen the young man more clearly than on that day. He was a great shinobi much like the man currently occupying his bed. When his gaze shifted away to see how the jounin had taken the story – their eyes met once again and even though his face was hidden he could see clearly the emotions he himself felt reflected back at him.

Kakashi watched as the young teacher gave him a tentative smile and he gave a slight crinkle of his eye in return before returning his attention to the other males in the room. "So that brings us almost up-to-date, ne?"

"Not quite – it took me quite a while to admit what had happened to anyone – I was never certain how anyone would take it. So I started hiding myself every time the moon was full – I couldn't let the beast hurt anyone and I didn't want to go back to how it was before. But I made a few mistakes and Obaa-chan found out and Iruka, they tried to persuade me to trust that the others would understand but I... I couldn't. I regret that now. Sasuke's only known for six months and I should have known then that I couldn't keep it a secret forever." Naruto's face fell, his heart quite clearly on display – his regret was a tangible thing in the room.

Sasuke went to him then, curling pale fingers into blond locks and kneading gently at the sensitive scalp. He knew it had taken a lot for the Dobe to admit all that and he looked so forlorn stood there by himself – he could do little more than try to make his blond feel better. "He gave up a lot to save this village." He turned his gaze to Kakashi then, deep red swirling into being as he observed the other man. Not a threat perhaps, but a promise of retribution if the jounin decided something needed to be done.

Sasuke felt Naruto shift and then strong arms curled around his waist as he watched the injured man in his sick bed. He didn't try to move away – knowing how much Naruto needed this right now, but he gave a token, "Hn." at his lover. His fingers carded through silky strands, as he didn't take his eyes from the jounin. When Kakashi inclined his head to him in acceptance he blinked and the sharingan dissipated once again.

Kakashi spoke in a thoughtful tone, "So you found out and apparently became – intimate with each other?" He watched with great amusement as Sasuke's cheeks coloured at the comment and it was what he had wanted, lightening a sad moment. Naruto raised his head and looked back at his old sensei, the corners of his lips tilted just a little.

When Kakashi spoke again he was completely serious, stormy orb focused on deep cerulean, "Are you sure that there is no way to undo what you have done?"

"Hai, Kakashi-sensei. I will not undo this, he earned it." Kakashi watched the young man gaze back at him with trust and absolute honesty, unflinching. He understood what the blond haired man meant as much as it pained him now. What the Kyuubi had done was in the end the best they could do and the beast had kept his word.

"Naruto – you have given up a lot of things for this."

He watched the blond look at the Uchiha again, a warm smile finally splitting his lips, " I have and I would again. Sometimes we have to give up on some dreams so that we can have others. I will never be Hokage – but I protected what was precious to me - my home, my friends and my family. I will continue to do so – believe it."

Naruto gave Sasuke a squeeze around his waist; it was his own way of reassuring the dark haired man of his words as he looked with determination at Kakashi-sensei. He felt Sasuke's hand tug at his wrist and when he assumed the other man would pull away from him he felt cool fingers lace through his own and smiled softly at his lover.

"I expected nothing less – from the future Hokage." He looked between all three men and he knew without comparison that Naruto would forfill that dream – they would find a way. No one else could be a better Hokage for their village.

"Now tell me the rest of the story." His eyes focused in on chocolate orbs and he gave the other man an eye crinkle of a smile, feeling his heart warm when it was returned with a soft, sweet curl of lips from the young chuunin he couldn't seem to keep his eye from.


	10. Chapter 10

Can I keep you?

Sequel to Pumpkins and Ravens

Main Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka, Sasuke/Naruto and others

Part of my 100 themes challenge.

Part 10 –Memory (11):

Iruka couldn't help but smile at Kakashi's words – it reassured him of the other shinobi's feelings towards the blond after the incident. The Copy-nin still believed he could do what he had set out to do as a boy – even with all the obstacles that had been thrown in his way. The chuunin felt his heart warm at the almost sweet smile he could see in the jounin's crinkled eye.

He felt heat flood his cheeks as he let his gaze wander over the other man, taking in his bandaged chest, in only a matter of hours the other shinobi was improving. Now that he was awake – it wouldn't be long before he was back on his feet again. He let his gaze stray to the sheets were he caught site of the older males clenched fist. He felt his eyebrow twitching at the odd action. Was he in pain? As Iruka's gaze flitted up to the jounin's face he looked hard into that stormy grey eye searching for the truth.

What he saw there was quite clear – the other man was suffering - he must be in pain from being sat upright for too long and exhausted from staying awake throughout Naruto's explanation and he hadn't said a word. The chuunin was both awed by the older shinobi's resilience and thoroughly annoyed at Kakashi's disregard for his own health. He could see the strain at the corner of his eye as well as the fist bunched in the fabric of the bed linen. When Iruka went to speak his thoughts, he was met with a penetrating charcoal gaze and he swallowed his words, receiving a subtle nod in thanks.

Iruka must have surprised the other nin when he spoke in spite of that glare, "Let me get some tea for Kakashi-sensei before we continue. When we're finished I think you should get some rest. This is your first full day awake and Tsunade-sama will be very upset if you don't rest, ne?" His gaze went from the two men near the doorway and back to the Kakashi's surprised features, his usually sleepy gaze was focused unwaveringly on him, it incited a carefully restrained shiver at the attention he was receiving from the other nin. Iruka gave him a soft smile in return and he watched as Kakashi seemingly slumped into his pillows, allowing his rigid posture to ease and his fist to relax with a quiet, "Hn", worthy of any Uchiha.

Kakashi watched Iruka smiling at him and relaxed, letting his body settle more comfortably against the pillows. He had been ignoring the pain he was feeling, as he wanted to hear Naruto's explanation, but he had only been up and about for a day and his stitches had only been removed recently. His chest was a riot of twitching muscle from trying to remain upright for so long and tea sounded nice. He watched Iruka as he made his way to the door, his gaze trailing along his lithe form as he walked, finding his eye lingering on the firm curves of the chuunin's ass – it looked thoroughly squeezable to him.

When he realised where his thoughts had strayed he pushed the images back down and turned to see that Naruto and Sasuke were watching him, watch Iruka. He saw the grin on Naruto's lips and was pretty sure Sasuke's weren't quite as straight as usual. He felt his cheeks warm at the ardent perusal, thankfully hidden by the surgical mask he wore, even though he had nothing to hide – they were both adults after all. Kakashi listened to the young blond chuckling as he spoke to Sasuke, "Kakashi-sensei has never been that quick to comply when he's in the hospital – ne. Teme?"

Kakashi latched onto the idea that came from the taunting blond and attempted to turn the attention away from his person and back to the serious subject at hand. "So Naruto why is it I am here and not at the hospital considering Iruka-sensei is not a trained medic?" He watched as the young man thought about his words and he got another sunny smile from the fox vessel before he spoke again.

"Nice try Kakashi-sensei and I guess it's only fair we go along with it considering your healing and all." He watched as he unwound his arms from Sasuke's waist, stepping back around the raven haired man and approaching the bed. "You wanna wait for Iruka-sensei?"

Kakashi eyed the young man approaching the bed and when he spoke just shrugged, "What for – just tell me what happened. I'm having trouble piecing it all together." The Copy-nin would never admit to forgetting everything outright, he was hoping that having Naruto tell him what had happened would jog his memory enough to let him remember. He knew his dreams had been linked to the incident in some way, but they gave him little information – pain and orange. Well he could explain both of those now, but he hated when his mind wasn't under his own control.

Kakashi watched the young man that had grown so much from his pre-genin days and he saw the strength he had developed over the years. He was proud of Naruto and he knew that what he had done was for the purest of intentions – just like his own Otou-san. He pushed the thoughts of his own family away, focusing on Naruto once again. "Alright sensei – I hope this helps." He could hear regret and he could guess by the look that passed between the blond and the raven that Naruto thought that he would change his mind when the truth was finally revealed.

"We were out in the woods. We go out there a lot when the moons out – you know. It helps keep the fox happy – as happy as it can be anyways. I don't really know what happened – when the Kyuubi takes over I sort of sit in the background – I am just a spectator. But you appeared out of nowhere – kunai in hand. The fox went nuts, it was trying to get to Sasuke and you were between it and what it wanted. They had been... playing I guess. Teme's always trying to play with the little beastie and the Kyuubi allows it. It seems to enjoy Sasuke's company." The blond sighed audibly and looked back at Sasuke hoping that his lover may be able to explain better.

The look he saw there made his heart warm – most people thought Sasuke was emotionally stunted and he was a jerk half the time, but Naruto could see beyond the mask his raven wore – he was proud of him for telling the story. He gave the dark haired man a tentative smile and took in the slight inclination of his head in acknowledgment.

Kakashi's eye shifted to Sasuke when he began to speak, "I took Kyuubi out to the forest – we always go for a run, it makes the fox restless to stay in the village over all three nights. So we go for long runs outside the village walls. We were rough housing, for a fox you would say it was hunting practice – chasing me and trying to catch me but it goes both ways. I guess you could call it a game. I would assume that you saw us when the fox was attempting to catch me and reacted on instinct thinking it was the enemy. He's gotten bigger since I first met him, plus he has two tails now instead of one – we can't be certain how big he's going to get." Sasuke stopped. He watched the jounin in the bed taking in the dilated grey eye and what he hadn't noticed before his left eye was partially open, exposing the sharingan to his gaze. Kakashi-sensei's body was completely lax against the pillows.

No ninja would ever be that relaxed; he strode to the bed concern building as the movement didn't catch the Copy-nin's attention. "Naruto go get Iruka."

"What's..." His lover sounded confused when he questioned him.

"Go get Iruka right now." Naruto ran out the room to find the chuunin. It was rare for Sasuke to sound like that these days but he would know the sound of Sasuke's concern anywhere. Something was wrong with Kakashi-sensei.

00-00-00

_He was running through the woods, attention set on the easy rhythm of his legs striding from branch to branch as he made his way back to the village. He was a few miles from the gates when he heard a noise off to the side of the path he was treading, knowing how late it was he was aware that no one should be out at this hour of the night._

_He broke off, heading for the sounds that were still muffled by distance and thick tree cover. As he drew closer his pace had eased and he approached on deathly silent feet – years of shinobi training coming to the fore. There may be danger to the village. He came across a clearing, looking further out he could see in the crescent moons glow the shadow of a building. He could hear rustling and quiet breaths in the silent glade, he pulled his hit-ate up, uncovering his left eye, feeling the sharingan drain some of his chakra as he looked out again. _

_He could see the building more clearly now – focusing on the rundown old shack that likely used to be a trappers hut in times past. A bright streak of white followed by orange caught his attention, pulling his gaze to the right What he saw had him frozen for only a moment before he moved. He watched in those few seconds as Sasuke ran across the clearing being pursued by a burnished orange fox – with two-tails. It didn't matter that Sasuke was an adult and a dangerous man in his own right – nobody could face off with Naruto in that form alone._

_He shot off the branch, hand reaching and finding the ring of a kunai. His feet hit the floor and he flew into a dead run, springing at the last instant to land between the Kyuubi and the fleeing jounin. What he saw was the fox from all those years ago. He had been a young shinobi at the time the great nine tailed demon fox had attacked the village but it was burned in his memory. He could see the animal was much smaller and it only had two tails right now but he had witnessed the beast in its full power and never wanted to see it again._

_His voice barked out to Sasuke who was still behind him, "Get back to the village and get Tenzou and Tsunade here now." His eyes never left the beast and he tried to sooth the clearly angered fox, "Naruto – you told me you would never give in to the Kyuubi…." He never got to finish his sentence before the flash of brilliant orange moved to fast for even him to stop. He felt agony race across his chest as claws rent through the fabric of his vest and shirt – scoring deep wounds in his pale skin. _

_He felt his vision darken for an instant and when his eyelids rose once more he could see Sasuke's hazy looking face just above him as well as the foxes muzzle nudging at the raven. The words the young man spoke weren't clear, his head felt thick and his chest burned, "Kakashi…sei… get you back… village." He felt arms curl around him and felt his throat constrict when the wounds in his chest were brushed against and his body tried to scream. His breath was panting out of him and he could feel something ease against his chest carefully. When they started to move the pain spiked and his vision went black._

_He woke again for only a few moments, his lone grey eye cracking open as he heard whispered words, "Give him to me I'll take him inside. Go find Tsunade." He knew the voice but hadn't heard it in sometime, but he couldn't put a face to it. He felt himself being shifted into someone's arms, the pressure on his chest eased. Then there was an odd absence of someone's presence next to him. The pain was throbbing through him, but he resisted the darkness until he heard that voice speaking to him, "Shhh Hatake-san. Let the darkness take you it will hurt less. The Hokage is on her way. I'll protect you … I promise." He felt those gentle words deep inside his heart, his body relaxing in the other nin's grip and then he was gone._


	11. Chapter 11

Can I keep you?

Sequel to Pumpkins and Ravens

Main Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka, Sasuke/Naruto and others

Part of my 100 themes challenge.

Part 11 –Heal (83):

Iruka was content puttering around in the kitchen as the kettle on the stove slowly came to the boil. He placed four traditional style cups on a small tray, admiring the soft grey/blue colouring and the smooth texture. They had been his mother's many years ago and were one of the few things he had left from that time. He smiled at the memory putting the one he had been holding in its place as he filled the matching teapot with the fine green tea leaves.

He turned when he heard the ruckus, finding himself faced with a deeply worried looking Naruto, standing in the doorway to the kitchen. He took in the fraught expression and went to speak, but was interrupted by the blond nin, "Kakashi-sensei…" Iruka didn't think. He dropped the box of tea leaves he had been about to spoon into the waiting teapot, sending the dark green leaves across the clean tiles as he shot into a dead run headed straight for his room.

His voice came out firm and efficient, his shinobi training coming to the fore, "What happened?" He reached the entrance to his room and took in the sight of Sasuke leaning over the jounin, concern clearly lining his brow as he checked the older nin's pulse and breathing.

Sasuke spoke back to Iruka in an almost militant fashion, giving the base facts of the matter, "We were discussing the accident and he became unresponsive and still. It started about five minutes ago, give or take a few minutes. It took me a few seconds to realise he had gone almost catatonic."

The chuunin crossed the room with sure strides, looking down at the jounin from the opposite side of the bed to the last Uchiha. He sat on the edge of the mattress, surveying the older shinobi. Kakashi was fully relaxed into the bedding but though he looked like he should be sleeping both his eyes were open. Iruka lent in checking the light reactions of his normal eye before turning his gaze on the sharingan. He spoke quickly and with authority, "Go get Tsunade-sama, but before you leave pass me my hit ate."

The blond moved across the room to the desk, picking up the item the chuunin requested and shifting back to the bed to lay the item in his outstretched hand. "Iruka-sensei…"

Iruka could hear the concern in Naruto's voice and tried his best to reassure the young man. "I think he's going to be fine Naruto. From what I can tell he may be remembering the events of the other night. What you said to him must have triggered the memory and the sharingan – as it records everything – opened to allow for the memories to be realised in his mind. It is likely he will come out of this on his own but I want Tsunade here to check him out if …when he does."

He turned slightly, just enough to take in the blonds slightly calmer expression, as he nodded his acknowledgement. "Alright Iruka-sensei." Iruka's attention returned to the man lying in his bed as he felt his heart squeeze – he hoped what he had assumed was correct.

Iruka sat for only a moment before he spoke again, "Take Sasuke with you." Iruka turned catching the raven's intense stare before the young man moved away from the bed, his point made. Iruka raised a hand to his neck, smoothing his calloused fingers across the unmarred skin – he hoped that this wouldn't be the second time that he would have to pray for his life. He listened to the two as they walked out the apartment, quiet murmurs until the front door slid shut.

The chuunin returned his full attention to Kakashi, hoping what he was doing was the right thing to do in the circumstances. He could feel the healing mans chakra slowly depleting and knew that the more he did with the sharingan the more it would continue to deplete. He curled his fingers around his hit ate, bringing it up as he whispered quietly, "I hope this works."

He lent over the jounin, carefully placing one hand over the swirling red eye, blocking out the light and hoping that would be enough to encourage it to close. He was deeply concerned for the Kakashi, he had never seen the blood red orb do that before on the few occasions he had seen it in action, the tomoe had turned slowly – right now the whirling inside the crimson orb was almost dizzying.

Iruka placed his hit ate across the back of his hand to cover the exposed orb as he removed it from where it rested. He took a tie in each hand and carefully secured the ends behind Kakashi's head. He sat back studying the shinobi's chakra signature for what felt like hours but was only in truth a few minutes. He let out a sigh of relief as the chakra flows around Kakashi slowed and then stopped. He had been right. Iruka couldn't resist running his fingers through the soft strands of the Copy-nin's hair, tantalised moments before by the tickling of the loose locks against the backs of his hands as he'd worked.

He had missed the sensation, what looked like it would be coarse and thick strands were actually sinfully soft and fine, smoothing under the palm before bouncing back into that familiar style. He smiled at Kakashi, whispering quietly, "You should be alright now. We best get the Hokage to check you out though." He continued his ministrations as he looked down at the other man, wanting nothing more than to continue the quiet interlude they were having, even if he was asleep once again.

Iruka felt his heart flutter when he saw the older shinobi's stormy coloured orb blink slowly, as though just coming awake from a dream. He shifted slightly, pulling his hand back from the enticing tresses. He started when he felt fingers curl firmly around his retreating wrist; his eyes flitted back and forth between his captured arm and the Copy-nin's face.

The older nin looked back at the young teacher curiously, trying to remember what had happened and why the touch of Iruka's fingers had felt so soothing. He didn't want the feeling to stop, he felt foggy when he had reached out to grab at Iruka. Kakashi didn't apply any pressure and he went with the odd urge he had to run his fingers along the smooth surface that he found was interspersed with small scars, likely from Iruka's weapons training. He had the same scars on his own arms.

Kakashi looked up into startled chocolate orbs, feeling a smile lift his lips, even though he knew the other couldn't' t see it. He ran calloused fingertips back and forth, feeling the hairs on the chuunin's arm raise at his soft touch. Kakashi felt his mind slowly coming into focus at the grounding touch, enjoying the way that the teacher was staring at him and watching the blush blooming on his cheeks. He wanted to touch the other man's face to see if his cheeks were as warm as they appeared. It was an odd reaction and yet in this state of mind he couldn't help going along with the need to feel the other mans presence and his touch.

Kakashi released Iruka's wrist with a slow slide of fingers and he moved the outstretched hand slowly upwards reaching out. But just as he passed the other nin's chest, his fingers grazing his exposed throat he watched as something dark flickered across Iruka's features as the teacher shifted away from his searching hands. He didn't stop to think. His hand reached out and latched onto the retreating man, curling around his arm once more. He let the question roll off his tongue, his speech slightly slurred the chuunin's name, "'Rukaaa …what's the matter?"

Iruka heard the jounin's question and froze, feeling fingers holding onto his arm with a vice like grip. He couldn't explain to Kakashi, not now and maybe not ever. It hurt to know that the older shinobi could see his obvious distress even when he tried to hide it. Iruka felt his free hand come up to touch his throat, as he marshalled his thoughts. He turned back to the probing man offering a half-hearted smile, "I'm fine Kakashi-san."

He let his eyes shift to the fingers once more curled around his arm, letting his free hand drop to touch the pale digits. "Please let go Kakashi-san, I need to let Hokage-sama in when she arrives." He felt the need to distance himself from Kakashi but he was warring with himself in every way. Though he knew that in the state the other shinobi was in it meant that it was unlikely he would do him any harm, his body wanted to react as though Kakashi was a threat.

Iruka's gaze lifted to look into the jounin's eye and watched the other nin shake his head before replying, "Stay…'Ruka." He could never deny the other mans request, forcefully pushing down the insistent urge to pull away and create some safe distance between himself and Kakashi. He turned back fully facing the other shinobi that looked slightly dazed and felt his cheeks warm again at the almost childlike look Kakashi gave him.

Kakashi felt confusion whirling through him, the way Iruka was behaving had his hackles up, plus he had gone back to using the more formal 'Kakashi-san.' He hated that coming from the teacher's lips, but it was the fear that had shown so clearly in his eyes that bothered him the most. What had caused such a reaction? He had the oddest feeling that it was him. He had resorted to childish tactics to ensure the other nin stayed with him but he couldn't make the man feel comfortable. Kakashi could see his rigid posture and could feel the bunched muscles under his fingertips.

He didn't stop himself from loosening his hold to stroke his fingers up and down the scared skin of the chuunin's arm, hoping to ease the tension he had some how caused. When he felt the teacher settling once again, he let himself enjoy the gentle contact they were sharing, wondering if Iruka would run his fingers through his hair one again. Kakashi truly loved the sensation, but had not let anyone touch the silvery locks since his mother had passed. As he sat there quietly contemplating he felt a deep lethargy taking him, his limbs grew heavy and his hand stopped its soothing strokes.

Kakashi felt a hand settle into his hair again just before his eye slipped shut, the warmth of that hand easing him into sleep.

Iruka watched Kakashi slowly drift off into sleep, surprised by the unusual show of trust the jounin was giving him. He knew it was most likely unintentional but it helped sooth his fraught nerves. He smiled Kakashi, running his fingers lightly across his pale forehead and silver hair, "Sleep well Kakashi."

It didn't take long for the Hokage to arrive after that, Naruto and Sasuke in tow. Iruka remained on the bed with Kakashi curling around his forearm, one pale hand firmly grasping his arm so he couldn't move away. Iruka watched the woman gently analyse Kakashi whilst he continued to sleep, oblivious to her ministration asking him questions as she did so.

He was pleased when she agreed with his prognosis, finding that he'd covered up the sharingan early enough to stop the loss of chakra made her give the younger nin a heartfelt smile. "Well done Iruka-sensei … you would have been a fine medic-nin." He couldn't restrain the blush at the compliment but he still couldn't stop the fire building in his gut. He watched as her eyes shifted between him and the sleeping Kakashi, the smile growing on her features, "He must trust you a great deal."

Iruka eyed her critically before responding, "He's exhausted and needed to sleep. That's all." He couldn't help but deny Tsunade's words. Kakashi barely knew him, even if he was interested and had been for sometime in the Copy-nin. There was no way the feelings would be reciprocated.

She didn't reply until she was almost out the door, "We'll see sensei. Take good care of him." With that she was gone, not even a backward glance. Iruka sat contemplating her last words, looking down at the sleeping man. He heard the two boys come into the room and looked up to see Naruto giving him a gentle smile.

He couldn't help being defensive, "What?" He heard Sasuke snort at the exclamation and turned his gaze on the Uchiha, frowning subtly.

"Nothing Iruka-sensei." He could hear the repressed laughter in the blonde's voice but choose to ignore it.

Iruka was surprised when the raven gave him an odd look and then spoke, "I'll go make the tea as your – indisposed." Iruka spluttered at the young man and felt his cheeks heat once more, though he was oddly grateful to Sasuke for taking Naruto with him with a gentle tug on his hand.

He heard Naruto from the kitchen when he yelled back to him, "Hey Iruka-sensei we're staying the night alright." He felt himself frown and then shrug in acceptance, the two young men were concerned about their teammate he couldn't blame them for that.

He looked back down at the jounin currently wrapped around his arm, he replied with a quieter voice than Naruto had used, "Alright – your making dinner though – and no ramen." He heard a quiet chuckle that could only be Sasuke laughing at the pout Naruto was no doubt sporting.

He carefully brushed the silvery hair from Kakashi's face, before speaking quietly to the other man, "Those two are troublesome, as Shikamaru would say. But they care about you so you best get better soon." He didn't get a reply from the sleeping man, but then again he hadn't expected one.


	12. Chapter 12

Can I keep you?

Sequel to Pumpkins and Ravens

Main Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka, Sasuke/Naruto and others

Part of my 100 themes challenge.

Part 12 – Breaking the Rules (50):

The three conscious males spent the evening eating and then playing a quiet game of cards in the bedroom with the sleeping jounin, as he had yet to release Iruka's arm from his firm grip. Iruka couldn't bring himself to move away from the warmth the older nin gave off either, so he had settled himself as comfortably as possible on the double bed and contented himself with Naruto and Sasuke's company. He and Sasuke both had to shush Naruto on multiple occasions – his more excitable nature coming through in his frequent elevations in volume.

The boys had turned in not too long ago, turning off the light at the chuunin's request. He had managed to shift himself lower on the bed, rather than being perched on the edge at the top near the headboard, allowing just enough space to lie down. He watched the Kakashi for a while, taking in the way the moonlight peeking through the gap in the curtains threw a soft glow over the Copy-nin. The chuunin was content to lie beside him and just absorb his presence.

In the weeks he had cared for Kakashi, Iruka had felt like he had become closer to the other man, seeing this side of him – the softness and the way he seemed so much younger when he slept. Iruka knew that very few people had gotten to see this side of the infamous man and that made him oddly happy. He let his free hand sneak across the sheets, brushing pale strands of hair from Kakashi's face, he rubbed his fingers along the edge of his hit ate, knowing that it had been used to help the other nin pleased him greatly – it would also hold Kakashi's scent for a time when he got it back.

Iruka smiled softly at the jounin, leaning in to gently inhale the scent of him, it smelt like the sky after a good storm, of his ninken and something all his own, slightly spicy and warm. Iruka's eyes slipped shut on this last thought, mind getting foggy with sleep as he curled closer to the warmth of the man sharing his bed.

Naruto and Sasuke had been waiting for the chuunin's breath to even out into sleep before ducking back into his bedroom. They stood together quietly watching the two males as they lent towards each other in sleep. The blond smiled down at the pair, before turning bright cerulean orbs to the raven haired man beside him. He watched as Sasuke's lips twisted slightly in response to his grin, but he also saw something he would never have recognised on Sasuke's face if he hadn't known him for as long as he had. The other man was worried about something.

The blond reached out squeezing the Sasuke's pale hand when he found it in the dark, brows furrowing in silent question. All he got for his efforts was a firm shake of the head before the raven wiped the expression from his face. Naruto gave the last Uchiha a glare before taking his hand away, slipping further into the room to spread the blanket he had been holding across the sleeping chuunin's body.

Naruto gave them one last look, and then he turned back to Sasuke, a scowl etched on his face at the other's refusal to tell him just what was bothering him. He walked past, halting when he felt familiar fingers slipping into his own, when he turned back to look at Sasuke he could see the regret in his eyes. They had made a choice – they never kept secrets and by the look he was being given the Uchiha had been keeping one.

He tugged at the other man gently, pulling him into his arms and nuzzled at the skin of his neck, kissing the soft skin before moving away and lacing their fingers together more firmly. Sasuke followed him as they walked out of the room, quietly sliding the door closed once again.

Sasuke couldn't help the concern that he felt for Iruka, he knew Kakashi-sensei had a troubled past – most high ranking nin did but the detailed bruising that had lined Iruka's throat had warned him to be cautious. He felt guilty for not telling Naruto, but it wasn't his secret to keep and he didn't know all the details of what had happened. So he had remained silent. When he followed Naruto out of Iruka's room, his fingers curled with the blonds' the pressure in his chest thickened.

Naruto pulled him down onto his lap; he didn't protest the move as he didn't feel the familiar discomfort he knew would have been present if they had been in public. He turned obsidian orbs up to his lovers sapphire gaze and huffed quietly, "I can't tell you Dobe. It's not my secret to tell." He had a feeling he could guess how Naruto would react, sweeping in to the other room and pulling his beloved Iruka-sensei away from the Copy-nin and he didn't believe that was necessary.

Naruto replied in kind, "We agreed Teme – no secrets, spill it." Sasuke couldn't help but wince at the blatant reminder and sat in the blonds lap silently while he considered his options. As the warmth the blond gave off seeped into his skin were ever they touched, he could feel his body relaxing against him as his eyes tried to remain focused on the floor. He felt Naruto wrap his arms around his waist, pressing him into his chest as one hand began kneading softly at his slightly exposed stomach.

Naruto knew what he was doing to his Uchiha, knew he loved the tender ministrations; he had taken great pleasure in discovering all there was to know about his lover in the time they had been together. He had been pleasantly surprised at the Uchiha's reactions to everyday affection – the dark haired man craved the tender touches he showered him with whenever no one else was looking. This particular reaction he loved, the deadly shinobi in his lap would turn to putty in his hands as his fingers teased at the smooth skin exposed just above the baggy shorts he was sleeping in.

Naruto rested his chin on Sasuke's shoulder crooning softly in his ear, letting his breath ghost over the pale curve, "Talk to me Sasuke." He let his tongue trail across the inviting shell, before nibbling on the plush lobe, listening to the way his lover almost purred at the delicious sensation.

Sasuke couldn't think of a way to explain what he had found out but, he hoped, he could restrain Naruto from doing anything rash. The way the dobe was playing his body felt wonderful to his affection starved skin, he whimpered quietly as his sensitive ear lobe was nibbled on and the ghost of his blonds' voice whispered in the shell. He relaxed fully into Naruto's arms, pressing back so they were pressed flush from hip to throat, watching the blond from the corner of his eye where he had placed his chin on Sasuke's shoulder.

Sasuke let out a familiar, "Hn." When the blond's touches halted, knowing the other male would be quite smug that he had given in so easily. He spoke in a hushed whisper, "One condition Dobe. You will not over react." His voice was firm and commanding and he knew when the blonds' head dipped that he would not do anything until he had gotten to the end.

Sasuke spoke quietly as he explained finding Iruka in the bathroom, with the bruises on his neck. He wrapped his hands around the blond's wrists when he felt the other man tense beneath him, he continued telling him how he assumed that the chuunin got hurt in the first place. "It's likely – considering Kakashi-sensei had been in a coma for the past few weeks – that in his feverish state he may have come to for a short period. Unfortunately, in my assessment, he may not have recognised Iruka and attacked him in a state of delirium."

He let his thumbs draw small circles on the tanned skin he had in his hands, soothing the tension away as he spoke to the blond, "That's why I wasn't keen on leaving earlier as he had fallen into a coma like state. It was quite possible he could have attacked him today. I don't think it was ever intentional, but Kakashi-sensei is a very formidable opponent and Iruka-sensei could well have been killed. Somehow he managed to make him see reason."

Naruto sat quietly feeling his muscles go impossibly tense to comfortably relaxed as Sasuke's words took him through a series of emotions, he was angry at Sasuke for hiding something that pertained to Iruka, but he knew why the raven had done it. As his words sank in he realised that his first teacher was an adult and if he hadn't wanted to tell them, as was obviously the case then and now, it was his right to do so. He spoke quietly to Sasuke, "I think your right."

He hushed Sasuke as he went to speak with a calloused finger, turning to look at him, "I don't think Kakashi-sensei would intentionally hurt Iruka. Especially thinking about the way he was looking at him earlier... hmmm... also I assume that he didn't want me to know because he knows that I respect Kakashi-sensei very much. You haven't given me a reason to change that yet." He smirked at the gaping expression his lover was giving him, before sealing those lips with his own, gently cajoling Sasuke's tongue out to play with his own.

Sasuke gaped at Naruto when he spoke, wondering where the head strong and impulsive young man he knew and loved had gone. He watched as the blond locked their lips together in a sensual kiss, rubbing at his tongue with his own until he responded in kind, twining the muscles together. He felt his eyes slide closed as the kiss drew on until they were both in need of breath.

When they pulled apart he listened to Naruto's final explanation, "I think those two are pretty much made to go together – they way Iruka-sensei flushes all the time, I've noticed the way he listens more intently whenever Kakashi-sensei enters the conversation. Kakashi's just as bad, he may not have known Iruka-sensei very well but the way he was ogling Iruka's ass ...ugh... doesn't bare considering. It's the first time I've seen him show any interest in anyone before. Not to mention he can't seem to let go of Iruka." The blond nodded his head towards the closed door.

Sasuke sighed at his lovers ridiculous and oddly considered explanation, he was relieved that the hyperactive male wasn't doing something stupid... stupider - than usual with the information he had been given. It would seem that the blond was growing up, his consideration for both his ex-sensei's' made his chest warm. Sasuke let his body settle into Naruto's, placing a soft kiss on the underside of his chin. He turned enough to curl his arms around the blonds' waist, his body comfortable in Naruto's arms. He felt his eyelids slide shut once more, the soft brush of lips against his forehead the last thing he felt as Naruto whispered quietly to him, "'Night Teme."

Naruto smiled down at the sleeping man in his arms, it would seem that Sasuke had been worrying a lot over this and having finally released all the tension that had apparently been holding him up, he had fallen asleep cradled in his arms. He kissed the pale skin of his forehead before flipping back the covers on the futon they would share, he settled the sleeping male into the sheets before turning off the light and snuggling in beside him. He pulled the malleable man towards him, curling around him and settling his face in the crook of his neck before letting his eyes close, listening to the rhythmic pattern of Sasuke's breathing. Sleep was almost instantaneous.

It was only a few hours later that both men where woken by a quiet yell from the bedroom, scrambling from the sheets to reach the door together, they heard Iruka's voice through the partially open door. "Kakashi-san... it's just a dream."

They both turned back to the bed, content in the knowledge that Iruka would take care of the jounin. They heard the Copy-nin's reply, "'Ruka...what am I...?" the thick sleep filled quality of his voice, confusion evident, wasn't lost on the two, but they choose to let them deal with it on the own.


	13. Chapter 13

Can I keep you?

Sequel to Pumpkins and Ravens

Main Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka, Sasuke/Naruto and others

Part of my 100 themes challenge.

Part 13 – Dreams (39):

Iruka awoke to pain, he winced at the familiar sensation that he had experienced not less than a week ago, although this time the pain was emanating from his forearm – which in some respects was a relief. He looked at the other nin through pinched eyes, seeing a deep furrow etched on his brow as his body shifted restlessly in the sheets. The chuunin needed to settle the other man down and get him to release the fierce grip he had on his arm, he could feel his fingers tingling at the tips where the blood circulation had been cut off.

He didn't want to crowd the distressed man, so he reached out with his free hand to rub along the jounin's bare upper arm, which was hooked over the sheets. He spoke quietly at first trying not to wake the others in the living room, "Kakashi-san. Kakashi-san wake up..." When the gentle shaking and quiet words didn't work he gave the older male a much firmer nudge, hoping that he wouldn't react badly to the stimulus whilst he was sleeping.

Iruka watched as the Copy-nin's eyelid flickered and he reached out to touch his face with just the tips of his fingers hoping the gesture wouldn't be misconstrued. He was shocked when the other nin's eye shot wide open and he tried to sit up in bed, giving a yell of pain at the sudden strain on his chest. Iruka reacted on instinct, as he had with Naruto many times before. The chuunin sat up, ignoring the fact that his arm was now free and the pins and needles in his fingertips indicated the return of the blood flow to his limb, and wrapped his body around the other shinobi attempting to sooth the panic he had seen on Kakashi's face. He crooned softly to the upset man, "Kakashi-san...it's just a dream. Shhh...."

Kakashi could feel the pain of something tearing into his chest and he came awake with a pained yell, not recognising his surroundings and seeing two disembodied eyes in the darkness. As he sat up suddenly, he didn't feel the wrench of something tearing open his chest, but the feeling of his recently healed muscles straining to keep him upright. His thoughts flashed through the nightmare that had, he now realised, been his memories finally unlocking. He felt slightly dazed when strong arms wrapped around him, he tensed and then eased considerably as the person began to speak in a low soothing tones, "Kakashi-san...it's just a dream."

Kakashi knew that voice; his heart had felt like it was thundering in his chest as he let the teacher take his weight, allowing the kind man to settle him back against the pillows. He spoke with a stuttering voice, his mind still groggy from the rush in which he had woken, "'Ruka...what am I...?" As he was placed back against the sheets, he took in the way he was being eased downwards with such a sense of familiarity. It was oddly comforting to be in this bed, the scent he took in was tingling in his nose pleasantly. As he lay there, looking at the other man checking his bandages with skilled fingers in the dark, he remembered that he had been staying here for some time now.

Iruka watched Kakashi as he made sure he was comfortably positioned in the bed once again, he slipped his arms free, catching the confusion in a sole charcoal coloured orb shifting to realisation, as he carefully trailed his fingers over the wrappings on the jounin's chest. He couldn't help but feel the sculpted muscles and soft skin whenever he reached the edges of the bindings and he relished every touch – knowing it would never happen again.

When he was certain the other man hadn't truly damaged all the work they had done to put him back together again he looked down at Kakashi. He could see the frown that marred his brow and went to stroke it away, freezing partway there when he noticed his overly familiar action. He turned his gaze from Kakashi's sharp eye, feeling heat rush to his cheeks as he relaxed his arm against the covers, "My apologies, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi caught the chuunin's action just as he froze in place, seeing that hand hovering for a moment before moving to rest in the sheets once more. He gave the young teacher a formidable glare when he apologised to him for the action, his voice came out slightly more clipped, evidence of the dreams disturbing effect and the break in his normally pristine control, "Don't apologise to me Iruka and STOP with the honorifics."

Kakashi watched the other man shifting away and he reached out, running his fingers across the nearest arm, but before he could voice his 'please' he saw the wince of pain as his hand ran across something sensitive. His voice softened with concern, "Iruka? What's the matter?" He watched the effort the other nin made to hide the reaction, but what bothered him more was the fact that the face he was making was an echo of the one he had seen just yesterday when he had tried to touch him.

Iruka couldn't help the way he had reacted to the pain in his arm, he knew it would have started to bruise as the blood had returned to the limb but he had swept it aside temporarily in favour of helping Kakashi. He tried to pull away from the other man but was stopped by the concern etched in his features and his voice as he asked if he was alright, he bit at his lip before he replied, letting the pain of that wash over his senses to distract himself from his arm. "I'm fine Kakashi-s...Kakashi."

His own eyes widened in surprise as Kakashi tried to get up once more, eye focused on him, he pushed the man down by his shoulders, carefully so as not to harm him further. He stared down into a lone smoky orb before he spoke again, "Stay down – you'll only hurt yourself more." As Iruka went to take his hands back, he found the damaged limb being held against the Kakashi's chest, restraining him with little force at all. He stared bewildered at the odd hold the other man had on him.

Iruka felt his arm being lifted and looked at, the jounin took his arm moving it carefully up so he could see it from his horizontal position, tutting lightly when he couldn't see it in the dark. He watched as Kakashi pushed the hitate upwards so he could see with the sharingan in the dark, taking in the bruise he was sure was forming. He tried to pull the limb away, annoyance bubbling up inside him when he wasn't released, "Kakashi-san release me and stop using up your chakra when there are perfectly good lights around the room."

Kakashi gave the chuunin a penetrating glare at the obvious disregard for his insistent request that he didn't call him 'san' and also for trying to lie to him, when he clearly wasn't any good at it. He spoke with firm authority, "I will not let go until I can assess for myself what damage I have done to you. Also it's not like I can get up to switch on the lights, is it Iruka-sensei." He added the last in an attempt to rile the other man, showing him why he didn't like it.

Kakashi watched as the other nin paused for only a moment before retorting, "You didn't do anything Kakashi-_san._" He smiled at the fiery temper he was seeing in the chuunin, the meek and mild young teacher had some fire in him and he liked that. But it wouldn't do to have him constantly lying, so he let his hand wander over the surface of the bruised skin, fingertips as light as butterfly wings.

He looked deep into Iruka's eyes before speaking, "So the fact that my fingers lay exactly over the marks on your arm is irrelevant sensei?" To emphasize the point he wrapped his fingers carefully around the tender bruise. He saw resignation in the chuunin's gaze as he stopped trying to pull his arm away. "Why are you trying to protect me? I am not a child Iruka."

Iruka looked back down at Kakashi, taking in the bandages wound around the other male. He turned his face away, "Because we all need protecting sometimes Kakashi. Even when we think we are too old for it." He felt heat steal across his cheeks as his eyes focused on the bed sheets. He let those calloused fingers walk across his skin for a few more moments as the silence stretched out, then, clearing his throat; he spoke again, "You should get some sleep. You're still healing, will you let go now...please."

Iruka felt a deep pang of longing as those fingers drifted away from his skin, he shifted in the sheets, preparing to get up and move to the living room now that he had been released. He would miss the warmth of Kakashi's body resting next to his own, it had been a long time since he had slept beside anyone and it brought home all the more what he was missing in his life. As he sat on the edge of the bed, he felt a quiet sigh escape through his parted lips before he whispered back to Kakashi, "Goodnight Kakashi."

Kakashi lay on his side watching the chuunin shift away from him, he couldn't decide whether he should let the other man go or try to pull him back to his body. He wanted Iruka close to him, as selfish as that was at the moment, he loved the warmth and comfort his simple presence gave him. But he had hurt Iruka, however unintentionally, and he had a disturbing feeling that he had done it before. He stared at the teachers t-shirt covered back as he sat on the edge of the bed, when the jounin heard that deep almost forlorn sigh he couldn't help reaching out to him.

Kakashi shuffled carefully in the sheets, trying to ignore the niggling feeling in the back of his mind that wasn't sure if this was a wise decision. He wanted to comfort this man – he needed to and though he knew there was a reason for that he wasn't ready to study it yet. He got close enough to have his chest almost pressed to Iruka's back, so he hooked one arm around him, before speaking simply, "Stay Iruka. Please. I am sorry that I hurt you."

Iruka had paused at the edge of the bed, warring with himself. He wanted to stay but he knew the reason behind that was a deception on his part towards the other nin. When he felt the older shinobi shifting behind him and the firm press of a warm arm curling around his belly he turned slightly to look back over his shoulder at Kakashi. When he heard those words slip from mask covered lips, he felt his decision slip through his fingers. How could he refuse this man? It wasn't even a choice.

He turned more fully to look at Kakashi, his fingers pressing to those mask covered lips, feeling the breath pass through the fabric warming his fingertips. "I will stay here – for tonight only. But no more apologies – promise me that Kakashi." He watched the jounin nod in response, before helping him gently move back to the other side of the bed.

Iruka settled himself on top of the sheets, for the first time seeing the blanket he usually kept over the back of the sofa pooled at the bottom of the bed. He smiled at the thoughtfulness of the two young men that were hopefully sleeping in the room next door, before easing back onto a soft pillow.

Kakashi couldn't resist the urge to reach out and twine his fingers through the rich bitter chocolate coloured strands that draped so temptingly over the creamy pillows and though the feeling made him feel rather silly he let his fingers gently twist the strands around his fingers. The silky hair smoothed between his digits and soothed him in an odd way – he saw a flash of a small child twining pudgy fingers through a mass of soot coloured locks and realised those fine strands belonged to his own mother and he had been the child.

The chuunin felt a soft tug at his scalp and turned his head to face the Kakashi, restraining the need to smile at the fingers twining in his loose hair. He didn't hold back the soft smile he gave Kakashi when their eyes met and the fingers halted as though he were a child being caught doing something inappropriate. Iruka would never have chastised him for what he was doing, he liked the sensation it made him remember a time when he had first taken to helping one young blond boy and how sometimes he would fall asleep with his hands toying with his ponytail. "Go to sleep Kakashi or you'll take forever to get well."

Kakashi felt his cheeks flush with heat and was glad for the shadows that had kept his face from view when he was caught by Iruka. But when he saw the tender smile curl those plush lips he couldn't resist the smile he gave back, eye creasing in response as he knew the other man couldn't see the smile for the mask he was wearing – and for once he regretted that. The chuunin brought about the strangest feelings and urges in him, some he hadn't felt for a long time.

It made him feel excited and nervous inside and before exhaustion took its hold he vowed to himself that he would try to give some meaning to these turbulent thoughts and emotions shifting through him. He left his fingers twinned in the chuunin's hair as the other didn't seem to mind the odd gesture and gave the young teacher a quiet sleepy sounding, "Goodnight Iruka."


	14. Chapter 14

Can I keep you?

Sequel to Pumpkins and Ravens

Main Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka, Sasuke/Naruto and others

Part of my 100 themes challenge.

Part 14 – Drive (9):

Iruka sat quietly sifting through the preparation work for the new school term; he'd been working on the couch in his small living room so as not to disturb the man sleeping in his bed. The jounin had finally dozed off a little earlier in the afternoon allowing the chuunin time to get some work done. The new term would start in less than three weeks time and he was nowhere near ready. After all the drama that had landed on his doorstep he had only had odd chances here and there to get a few things done.

Naruto and Sasuke had been called out on a mission with their team the day after Kakashi awoke for the first time after one of his 'memory dreams' - as he had taken to calling them. They had fallen into an odd routine after that night; he had been sleeping in the now empty lounge on the extra futon when the Kakashi had awoken again with a throaty yell that had the young teacher up and running for his room. The fact that he never left the bed after calming the other man down had been both promising and agonising.

It was painful for him to be so close to the jounin and refrain from touching him and yet the way the Kakashi seemed to be soothed by his very presence, long fingers twining into his loose chocolate coloured strands every night made him hope that perhaps he wanted more. But he had never pushed, Iruka knew the other man was still fragile and needed time and space to recover – it didn't help that he couldn't bring himself to say anything for fear that Kakashi would leave if he had misinterpreted things.

Iruka shook his head at the invading thoughts, trying to keep his flagging attention on all the work he had left to do, when he was more tempted to go and watch the sleeping man in his bed. He found the sight of the slumbering jounin to be quite endearing; he curled around the blankets or a pillow just like a child, and what he wouldn't give for the beautiful man to curl around him as they slept. He had always kept himself to his own side of the bed and above the covers, trying to place some form of propriety on their nightly routine. He would not coerce an injured man – especially one he cared for so much.

Iruka started to quietly hum to himself as he noted down details on different students as he went through his papers. It was the same melody he had hummed quietly to the jounin when he had been in a coma like state hoping to sooth the man. He could remember his own mother humming the distinctive tune to him many years ago as she had brushed and tied his hair before he went out for the day. He had missed the feel of someone running their fingers through his hair; it was one of only a few happy memories that he could remember from his childhood.

Iruka started when he heard a heavy sigh from the direction of his room. He shifted rapidly, turning to face the noise and letting his mind click over possible defence strategies only to find Kakashi leaning heavily against the doorjamb. He spoke in his typical teachers voice, chastising the jounin, "You should not be up and about Kakashi. Tsunade said you should be in bed for at least another week. Not to mention you gave me a fright." As he went to stand he heard the oddest noise coming from the other man, a rough and throaty growl, undoubtedly aimed at him. He let out a confused "What?"

Kakashi couldn't help but growl at the chuunin he had been watching silently from the doorway for the past few minutes. The pain in his chest had been lancing sharply through his muscles and he had had no choice but to rest for a few moments. Unfortunately the pain had made him a tad irritable and even more determined than when he had shifted out of the bed on his own, biting his lip to restrain the bark of agony that had raced through the taut skin.

"Don't get up, I can get this far without your assistance Iruka." He tried his best not to show how much the action of moving hurt him; he had been dying to get out of that God forsaken bed for days now. Though he loved the scent of the soft linens he was fed up of lying around doing nothing all day but sleep, eat and annoy the young teacher before him into needing to take care of all his needs.

Iruka scowled at the grumpy man before him, knowing full well why he was up and about after only being awake for four days. He knew it bit at the jounin's pride to have him taking care of his every need, but sometimes these things were necessary. He gave as good as he got though, growling his own reply, to the arrogant male, "Fine then, if you fall over because you ignored the pain in your own body on top of the orders of your Hokage who am I to stop you." All he got for that was a grunt as he watched Kakashi slowly cross the wooden floor.

Iruka relented somewhat sitting back down on the edge of the cushioned chair, but he was ready to catch the other man if he fell. He watched the other man with rapt attention assessing every movement to see what healing may still need to be done. The jounin walked slowly, one arm curled protectively around his healing ribs as he kept his eyes focused on the floor so as not to trip over. Iruka's eyes wandered up and down the powerful man, taking in the bandages and the loose, low riding grey trousers he had given Kakashi to wear in bed.

He could feel his cheeks heat at the sight of the other nin's toned body, though he had lost some weight since he had been injured, the result of the fever and his body taking in as much energy as possible to heal the chest wound he had suffered. Kakashi looked slightly thinner but overall Iruka was pleased at the healing the other man had done under his care. In a few more weeks he would be back out training and give it a month or so and he would likely be back out on missions as well. Iruka sighed quietly at that thought, knowing that as soon as he was well enough Kakashi would go home.

Kakashi took his steps carefully as he crossed the floor, feeling pain rippling through his chest muscles whenever he shifted to quickly. The jounin had been through worse pain than this but, thankfully he had been kept bed ridden, he knew that Iruka didn't have it in him to restrict his movements if he wanted to be up and about – though he knew he would grouse about it. The thought brought a smile to his lips that were well concealed under his mask. He lent into the back of the couch, letting his hand brace him as he shifted the last few feet around the chair and collapsed as carefully as he could, surprised to feel, calloused hands helping him down into the chair more gently than he had been going to do.

The jounin was glad for the help; the journey across the small apartment had felt like a race across Konoha with Gai, he was exhausted now he had reached the plush sofa. He let his body settle into the couch but found that the curl of his stomach made his healing body ache further. When he looked up at Iruka he could see he had settled back into his own corner, having retrieved his paperwork from the low coffee table. Kakashi eyed the length of the sofa and the way the teacher's legs were settled enticingly like a pillow and made a quick decision, knowing Iruka wouldn't refuse him.

Iruka had helped the jounin down onto the couch and he was happy that he hadn't told him off for the gesture. He could see the pain that was marring the usually smooth skin of Kakashi's forehead and he had settled his hands on the shinobi's hips and let him press his weight into his hands. He had felt his face flush crimson at the feel of the supple skin beneath his hands and had rapidly released the soft skin and withdrawn into his corner, snatching up his paperwork to try to shift his attention away from the delectable sight sitting next to him.

Iruka was startled when he felt weight resting against his thigh and looking down under his paperwork, he stared at a head of silvery strands now resting against him. He felt his cooling cheeks pink once more as he looked down the length of the sofa to see the whole of the jounin sprawled across the sofa. He couldn't help but smile even though his voice stuttered slightly when he spoke to Kakashi, "C-comfy Kakashi?" It was unfair that the Copy-nin could rest so easily against him and put those tempting strands within reach of his fingers. He clamped his free hand under his arm to stop the action, his digits itching to burrow into the silky locks.

Kakashi felt much better for lying down and Iruka was very comfortable to lean against, he didn't reply to the chuunin, just giving him a quiet "Mmmmm…" before carefully resettling himself, allowing his body to sink further into the couch. He waited a few moments as he assessed the teacher, hoping he wouldn't dislodge him from his lap. When nothing happened he opened his eyes and looked up at the other nin, feeling a soft warmth spread across his own cheeks at the proximity and the tender smile that had curled Iruka's lips.

The jounin, hadn't thought about just how close the other man would be, he was usually far more strict on sharing his personal space with people but for some reason he didn't mind doing this with Iruka. He lay there quietly as the other man had shaken his head gently, brandy coloured eyes sparkling as he returned to his paperwork. Kakashi closed his eye once more, breathing in the soft scent of the chuunin, freshly washed linen, chalk and spice. He lay contentedly thinking about the young man, knowing he had been putting off this thought process for some time now.

Iruka went back to his paperwork, happy to let Kakashi rest in the chair with him – though he had to restrain himself from touching the other man, knowing what a privilege it really was to be sharing this moment with Kakashi. It was so rare for either of them to let the boundaries go. Naruto had always told him how protective the Copy-nin was of his own space and that he was willingly sharing it with him made him unbelievably happy. He could feel that same hope he had felt on and off for the past few days flickering in his heart but he quashed it down knowing it could lead to disappointment.

Kakashi was happy resting with Iruka, he had never spent much time with Naruto's adoptive family. He knew the chuunin must have made a deep impression on the blond haired ninja early in his life and after all the time he had spent with Naruto he knew how much he cared for the chuunin. Over the past few days he could see why. He was everything a good teacher should be and more, patient, kind, encouraging but he was also intelligent, strong, thoughtful and funny. He had enjoyed spending these last few afternoon's talking with the teacher or just quietly watching him do odd bit's of paperwork.

Kakashi looked up at Iruka from under lowered lashes, he was warm and soft, just leaning against the him made him feel safe and content. That feeling had been missing from his life for such a long time. It didn't help that as he had spent each night sleeping close to Iruka, he had watched him sleeping so peacefully, he had never known how much you could tell about someone as they slept. Iruka was beautiful, the moonlight trickling in from the open curtains caressing smooth skin, taut muscles and delicately parted lips, as they had shared his bed the night before. Kakashi reached up then to run his fingers across the chuunin's cheek, knowing now what it was he was feeling – he cared about this man. He could only hope that Iruka felt the same as a sleepy smile curled his lips.

Iruka could feel the jounin watching him but continued to do his work quietly, used to the smoky orb watching him as he worked. He wasn't really focused on the paperwork in his hands, but on the warmth seeping through his thin trousers from the other nin. When he felt fingertips ghosting across his cheek, he shifted forward pressing his cheek to the gentle touch, before looking down atKakashi. "You alright there Kakashi?"

"Mmmmm…fine 'Ruka."

He smiled softly, "You sound tired – try and get some sleep hmm…" He watched the jounin nod subtly, as those fingers carefully rubbed against his cheek before slowly running downwards. He couldn't stop himself from flinching back from the tender caress as it passed close to his throat. He looked down hoping the other man hadn't noticed the action and his eyes met a sole dark orb.

"What was that Iruka… what did I do that makes you react like that?" The open concern and soothing note in Kakashi's voice had him close to telling him everything, but he with held the need. He couldn't tell this man that was, it seemed, carefully stepping outside his personal bubble. He knew it would send Kakashi back inside that bubble, the obvious guilt he had felt when he had hurt his arm, the protective and independent nature he had seen in this man over the past few days would be hurt by what he was hiding from him. Iruka wanted to continue whatever it was that was making his heart stretch out and open to him, he wanted to see where they were going with this.

Kakashi listened to the quietly, reassuring voice, "I'm fine. Sorry …my skins very sensitive. Please get some rest Kakashi." He knew without a doubt that Iruka was lying to him or more appropriately he was hiding something from him. He scowled at the other man, turning carefully on his side, before giving a reply, "You suck at lying Iruka."

"I….I'm sorry Kakashi – san." Iruka felt the guilt of his words wrapping around his heart, weighing him down when he saw the way the jounin had looked at him with his knowing eye. He went to reach out and touch Kakashi's head, but withdrew the limb feeling it would not be excepted. He found his wrist in a familiar grip, being tugged down to rest in the soft strands of Kakashi's hair.

Kakashi didn't like that Iruka wasn't telling him something, it hurt far more than he thought it would but he knew he would get the truth from the other man eventually. He let his anger retreat, wanting to rest and recoup so that he could bully Iruka into the truth. He heard the chuunin's quiet apology, feeling him shift underneath him and knew that Iruka had reached for him as he had a few days before.

He turned just enough to see the withdrawing hand and grabbed the wrist gently, pulling the hand down to rest in his hair. Kakashi loved Iruka's touch, they way he ran his fingers through his locks when he thought he was sleeping. He spoke in a firm tone, "You will tell me Iruka – just not right now." He pressed a hand to the chuunin's cloth clad thigh, feeling calloused fingers, stroking against his scalp softly.

Iruka felt his heart squeeze in his chest at the retort he received from Kakashi, but he couldn't deny him. He was well aware of the man's stubborn determination – he was a lot like Naruto that way. The truth would come out but hopefully it would wait a little while. Iruka wanted to spend more time with Kakashi before he was well enough to leave him. He let his fingers knead the jounin's scalp gently, he was more like a cat than a dog with the way he liked his fingers in his hair. He whispered to the sleepy shinobi, "I will Kakashi-san. I am sorry."

"Mahh… 'Ruka forget about it for now." He yawned and snuggled closer to the other man, letting the soothing motion of Iruka's fingers carding through his hair put him to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Can I keep you?

Sequel to Pumpkins and Ravens

Main Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka, Sasuke/Naruto and others

Part of my 100 themes challenge.

Part 15 – Abandoned (38):

The two young men made a beeline for Iruka's home, hoping that the chuunin would be kind enough to feed them as there house likely had no food left in it after having been away for a week and a half. Naruto turned to his tired lover, taking in the dark shadows that were under his piercing eyes and wanting to get him home to rest. The mission had been a taxing one but they had returned to Konoha victorious as usual. He spoke quietly to the silent man trailing behind him, "Hey teme hopefully Iruka-sensei will feed us and then you can get some sleep alright."

Sasuke didn't have the energy to speak to the bouncy blond, and gave a very Uchiha like grunt in response, eyes fixed on the floor as he placed one foot in front of the other. He was a little battered and bruised but he was pleased that noone had gotten hurt and that he was home with the annoying idiot once more. He had been hoping that in their absence the two oblivious adults in their lives would get a clue – but that was likely wishful thinking.

Naruto rubbed at the back of his neck awkwardly as he walked a few steps faster, expecting the Sasuke's ire with his next few words to be followed by a fist to the head much as Sakura often did. "Ohh…uhm…I think I forgot to clean out the fridge again." He felt himself squirm under the piercing glare directed at him from the silent raven, but there was no impending head bashing.

Sasuke huffed quietly at the stupid blond, he always did this and he knew how to get his way even if he was too tired to clip the dobe over the head. He wouldn't be the one cleaning the kitchen. "Baka, you will clean the fridge or I will withhold your ramen for a week." He watched as the blonds face dropped at the threat and he knew what would be coming next.

"But Teme…." Naruto whined and was heading straight to moaning when he heard Sasuke's next words.

"Don't or I will withhold something else and wait to see you with a case of blue balls." Sasuke let a smirk curve his lips and turned heading for Iruka's once more, leaving a gaping Naruto behind him. He heard the thundering of the blonde's feet as he raced to catch up to him once again.

"You wouldn't…right?" He almost caved at the needy whimper that followed that statement. They had agreed when they got together that when they were on mission together there would be no sexual or romantic contact between them. They had agreed that their relationship was a danger to both of them outside the village and that they couldn't focus if they were to busy with each other. So the blond hadn't had any sexual or affectionate contact for over a week and the strain showed in the mournful expression on his face.

Naruto turned his face from the smirking raven and pouted, his balls were already blue thanks to the time this mission had taken and he missed the pale mans touch almost desperately. The blond knew that Sasuke would cave with a little wearing down but he needed him now, so he capitulated with a disgruntled whisper, "Fine then Teme."

Sasuke heard the annoyance in his lover's tone and when the blond relented to the cleaning he so hated doing, he reached out his hand after checking around the quiet streets and carefully laced his fingers through Naruto's. He gave the digits a tender squeeze and felt Naruto's curl firmly around his own. That is how they arrived at Iruka's home.

They stood on the doorstep for what had felt like ages after they had knocked and the two grew concerned when they could feel only one chakra signature inside the small apartment. Naruto rummaged through in his various pockets and pouches and finally found Sasuke and received a nod in return. He pressed the key into the lock and turned, swinging the door open quietly. He knew there would be no traps set in the chuunin's home unless he was asleep and his chakra was coming from the living room where he would never sleep – Iruka liked his bed too much. Although, he had taken up residence in the lounge since Kakashi-sensei had been staying with him.

As they both walked silently into the quiet apartment, leaving their sandals at the door, the blond darted his head around the bedroom door to find the bed empty and the sheets stripped from the bed. He frowned and made a gesture with his head at the open doorway, watching as Sasuke's eyes took in the empty bed and the linens across the floor. Iruka was never this messy and where was Kakashi?

They turned back to enter the living room and they found the man they had been searching for. Iruka sat on the floor, back resting against the sofa as he gazed empty eyed at the paperwork on his coffee table. Naruto cleared his throat quietly trying to let the other man know that they were there but received no reaction from the usually alert ninja. He spoke quietly then, "Iruka-sensei? Are you alright?" He approached slowly, taking in the glazed chocolate orbs. He turned pleading eyes on his lover; he had no idea what to do or what may have happened and looked to his lover for some sort of explanation and comfort.

Sasuke approached the chuunin, purposefully making scuffing noises as he crossed the wooden floor dragging his feet, carefully kneeling at the man's side when he reached him. He didn't turn his obsidian gaze from Iruka when he spoke to the blond, "Go make some tea and something to eat Dobe" He heard the blond shuffle off into the kitchen and turned all his attention on the shinobi before him. He spoke in a gentle and soothing tone, "Iruka-sensei look at me please?" When the teacher turned his gaze to him he could see the distress clearly in his eyes.

"Iruka where's Kakashi-sensei?" He watched as pain filtered across the chuunin's features and knew then that something was amiss. He watched as Iruka tried to formulate the words to tell him where he was but from the expressions that flittered across his face he could guess what had happened. "You told him didn't you?" He got a short sharp nod and then watched as the male curled into himself, arms holding his legs to his chest and his face burrowed in his knees. When the brunet spoke again it came out muffled by the cloth of his trousers, "He…He left two days ago…after…I told him about what he did. I was so angry at him…he…wouldn't see… what I was trying to say…"

Sasuke reached out a pale hand and ran it down the teachers back in smooth circles, feeling his t-shirt bunching under his hands at the movement. He had never seen the man looking so forlorn; his pain was a palpable thing. He knew that as much as it would hurt him he needed to know what Kakashi had said to leave Iruka in this state and how he was going to fix the situation between them. How could things have gotten so bad in the short time they had been gone.

Iruka sat quietly listening to Sasuke's quiet words, he just didn't have the energy to respond at first, but after the first attempt had failed he had curled into himself, supporting his forehead with his knees as he rambled quietly into the cloth. He sighed and turned shadowed eyes to the last Uchiha, seeing concern on the young mans face for the second time in his life. He turned his gaze back to the table and the schoolwork he just couldn't concentrate on. He had tried to distract himself and had failed on quite a few occasions. The emptiness of the place he had called home made him feel equally empty and desperately lonely; he missed the jounin's familiar presence.

Naruto returned to the living room and curled up next to Iruka, not attempting to hold the man as he wanted to but resting his body against the chuunin's side to let him know he was there for him. It was something he had done since childhood with people like Sasuke who didn't like open affection; he would offer his support quietly. He gave his lover a tender look as the raven settled on Iruka's other side offering the same comfort.

He let Iruka sit there for a while in silence, watching the steam swirling up from the tea cups on the table that he had set there on his return from the kitchen. He had noticed one of the normally pristine set was missing and he remembered the day that Kakashi-sensei had been frozen in Iruka's bed. He remembered seeing Iruka drop the tea leaves in the kitchen, as he ran to the other mans side, not even noticing that he had accidently knocked one of the treasured tea set to the ground - it had cracked on impact.

Naruto looked over the bowed head of his sensei, seeing his lover looking straight back at him with turmoil churning in the dark depths of his eyes. The blond gave him a pained smile, it felt tight and slightly forced, before returning his gaze downwards quietly speaking to the hunched man, "Talk to us Iruka-sensei…what did that bas…man do, to you to leave you like this."

Iruka wasn't sure he wanted to answer the blonde's question, but maybe they could understand where he had failed – it was the confusion that had left him feeling lost and adrift in his own home. He turned back the pages in his mind to that fateful day, seeing the jounin in his mind's eye once more and he let the words spill out for the pair to see.

It had started out so promising on that day.

_Iruka had awoken to the touch of rough fingertips lightly tracing the scar across the bridge of his nose, he tried his best not to react to the soft pressure and kept his breathing as even as possible to attempt to feign sleeping for longer. He thought he had fooled the other man in his bed as he had continued his exploration of the chuunin's tanned features. He slid pale digits through the loose strands of his hair and ran light feather like strokes across every feature of his face._

_It felt wonderful to have those fingers touching his sensitive skin; he had wanted this for so long. It was like Kakashi was learning him, touch by touch and he couldn't help but feel his heart swelling with hope and possibilities. When those fingers brushed his ear lobe he flinched back with a light laugh, snorting quietly as he pawed at his ear, "That tickles Kakashi." He opened one eye then at the warm, rich laugh that escaped from the jounin's mask covered lips. His other eye slowly opening to stare at the other man, awed by the way those sensual sounds made his senses come alive with need._

_Iruka absorbed the sight of the jounin looking so amused and, dare he say content. He couldn't help but smile whilst he felt his cheeks flame. He went to roll over to rise from the bed to start breakfast for the happy Copy-nin but found his body pinned down by a bare arm laced firmly over his waist. He looked up into Kakashi's smiling eye and back down again at the toned arm pinning him to the bed. He eyed the way Kakashi was now watching him from behind that mask of his. Iruka spoke quietly to the man, "Why aren't I allowed to get up?"_

_He watched as Kakashi's exposed eye crinkled merrily at him before he gave his reply, "Why is that your question not what do you think you are doing?" Iruka felt his blush creeping down his neck, at the question that was thrown back at him._

_But he gave a winning smile when he gave his own retort, "Why do you always answer a question with a question?" He tried to give the jounin as good as he got but he knew with his years of experience, Kakashi was one of the best at avoiding questions and responsibility._

_He watched as the jounin mulled that one over before responding, "Because I like answers. And in answer to your first question because I don't want you too."_

_Iruka lay stunned for a moment at the answers he had received not having expected any, as he tried to discern what Tsunade had once called "beneath the beneath" it was something the other nin was able to do so easily, but he struggled. He gave in with a sigh and pouted at the shinobi, playing a game he knew better with the Copy-nin, "Fine then what do you mean by not wanting to let me go?"_

_He was surprised when the other man, curled closer to him, brushing his cloth covered cheek against his own as he felt hot breath ghost across his ear, "Because I like being in bed with you." He felt his heart stutter at the implication of what the other shinobi had just said; unsure whether what he had said was what he was implying. He gulped back the lump in his throat quite audibly and found himself stuttering to respond but no words coming out. "I...you...what..." sighing at his lack of articulation in the face of this man. He had watched Kakashi as he pulled back and saw his embarrassment on his heated face - he had laughed at him once again._

_Iruka felt his skin flame hotter in response to his embarrassment at being in this predicament and realising that the dratted male had been teasing him all along. He felt himself deflate and his heart tremble in his chest with its need to have the other man but he moved back, scowling at him as he whispered almost vehemently, "That was cruel __Hatake-san__." _

_He would get his dig's were he could and he knew that the use of the formal with Kakashi always annoyed him. But for once the other nin kept laughing, and he watched as he gasped between guffaws for air as he alternated between wincing and laughing,_

"_Ohh...hahah...'Ruka...hurts." _

_He gave Kakashi a smug smile as he slipped off the bed whilst Kakashi's hands had wrapped around his aching ribs, "Then you shouldn't tease people, ne?" He walked towards the door, Kakashi's laughter ringing in the room made his lips curl further. He had never heard the sound before but he hoped to hear it again. _

_The chuunin felt quite comfortable wandering around his own home in his cotton trousers and vest that he wore to bed, it had made him a little nervous at first once Kakashi had awoken to have forgotten that he wasn't fully dressed and wandering around in front of the man he was interested in. But he had soon adjusted, when Kakashi had stated firmly that this was his home and he shouldn't feel obligated just because he was staying with him to be a stiff as he phrased it - especially since they had been sharing the same bed._

_He prepared a good breakfast for the two of them and when he entered the living room he found the jounin seated on his couch ready for his morning meal. He smiled down at the other man as he placed the tray down, "Finished laughing then have we?" _

"_Yes – thank you for breakfast Iruka." The chuunin was already returning to the kitchen to potter about making his own food and letting the Copy-nin eat in peace with his mask off for a while. He quietly hummed a meandering tune that he seemed to have stuck in his head of late when he heard Kakashi speaking from the other room, "What is that song? It sounds so familiar."_

_Iruka moved to the doorway to hear what the shinobi said, making sure to keep his eyes averted as he gave a quiet reply, "My Mother used to sing it to me when I was a child. I... I guess I got in the habit of humming it to you when you were sleeping for all those weeks." Iruka turned back into the kitchen, hoping that would be the end of that train of questioning._

_He knew that Kakashi wanted to know what had happened between them and he had refused to tell him about it until he was better, he wasn't certain how the other man would react to the news – he was hoping he would maybe apologise and that would be the end of it but he had never been that lucky. He had been purposefully avoiding the topic and anything that might come back to it for a week or so now and he hoped it would remain that way._

_It looked like that wouldn't be the case when he heard Kakashi again, "Iruka?"_

"_Hai Kakashi?"He turned in the kitchen. Putting the plate he had been getting down on the counter ready for food to be put on it._

"_Come here a minute."He sounded a little off and Iruka started for the other room, concern tightening his gut._

"_Have you finished your breakfast?"He questioned the other man in hopes of understanding the odd note that had entered the jounin's voice._

"_Hai." Unfortunately his one word answer gave nothing away and yet he could feel the first stirrings of apprehension and knew something was coming – and it felt bad._

_When Iruka came back into the lounge and circled the couch he found that Kakashi's barely touched food sat on the coffee table. He turned a questioning gaze on the other nin, wondering why he had lied only to find himself being grabbed and tugged down onto the couch with him. He let out a startled cry, "Kakashi!" _

_He saw the determined expression on the other nin's face as he held tight to Iruka's wrists, he couldn't understand what had brought this on but he was afraid in that moment. "This is not what I wanted Iruka, but I need to know. It's important that we don't have secrets." He watched as Kakashi held him easily, manoeuvring his body so his back was flat against the sofa, wrists clasped in one of the other shinobi's hands as he trailed his other hand upwards. Iruka didn't understand what he meant by secrets but he could see what the other man was planning, it showed in the stubborn set of his body. He was getting his answers the only way he had left to try._

"_Kakashi please don't..." That hand kept coming and he squirmed to get away from it, feeling the skin of his neck prickling at the proximity between it and the vulnerable skin his stomach twisting in fear and betrayal. The jounin was deathly silent above him; the loss of weight it seemed had little effect on his strength as he had easily restrained him. _

_Iruka felt tears gathering at the corner of his eyes as his breaths became ragged the closer that hand came, he squirmed harder to no avail. He turned tear-drenched eyes to the other nin, seeing determination and what he thought was regret, before those fingers closed on his throat. He stopped breathing, eyes wide with panic as he bucked and writhed beneath Kakashi. He felt his body panicking and though his mind was cognizant of the fact that Kakashi wasn't squeezing his throat, the memory of it had him whimpering, "Please... let go... Kakashi."_

_He saw the jounin's eye close and the pressure on his hands and his neck eased, he waited only moments to get off the sofa and across the room. His fingers rubbed at the tender skin of his throat, taking in deep lung filling breaths. He started when the other shinobi finally spoke, breaking the dead silence in the room, "I tried to strangle you didn't I Iruka. When I was in a coma I tried to hurt you." Iruka could hear the anguish in his voice but the adrenaline pumping through his system added to the hurt and betrayal he felt at Kakashi's attack._

"_How could you do that to me? You selfish ass? Wasn't once enough you had to do it again"? His mouth clicked shut realising just what he had accused the other man of doing, he wanted to take back those words but still feeling the pain ripping through his chest at the other nin's behaviour, the force he had employed to get the answers he wanted kept him silent. It shocked Iruka that this seemingly lazy and oddly affectionate man could be so cold and brutal in his quest for answers._

_Iruka froze when the other shinobi spoke again, his voice sounded dead, "I am leaving Umino-san. Now." Iruka watched the jounin with wide eyes, trying to process the fact that he was leaving._

_The teacher stumbled over his words as he tried to fight the panic that was welling inside him at the thought of the Copy-nin leaving – he wasn't ready. "Kakashi... you didn't hurt me on purpose ... you didn't know who I was ...it wasn't your fault. I'm so sorry."He could see that the infamous nin had cut him off, not listening to his words and he didn't know how to get through to him. The man he cared for so much was leaving. How had it ended like this, he knew he was going to leave soon but not like this... what had he done?_

_He watched the other man get up from the sofa, moving towards the bedroom talking back over his shoulder so quietly, "I haven't behaved that way in many years and I won't go back to it again. You helped me heal up and it's time I returned home."_

"_I... Kakashi... please... listen...."Iruka wanted to explain to Kakashi, to make him see reason but with that final word he knew this was it. _

"_Enough." He felt crushed, bereft and the Copy-nin hadn't even left yet. He watched as he passed through the door to his room, and he felt the panic take him for a moment, his feet felt like they had disappeared from beneath him. Iruka felt his heart stuttering in his chest at the loss. He clamped down hard on his runaway emotions – just keep it together. He's not going to listen and he's still not well enough to walk that far. _

_Iruka walked to the bookcase against the wall behind the sofa, pulling out a summoning scroll he had been given when Kakashi had been brought to his home. He unravelled the parchment and bit his thumb, dabbing the set of symbols required to activate the scroll. He whispered silently as he worked, the summons was designed to turn into a message when it reached its destination. _

"_Hatake-san is leaving my apartment. Will you come and meet him part way so he makes it back without incident. Umino."_

_When the last word fell from his lips an inky image pulled itself from the paper in the form of a pigeon, he gave his last order, "Go to Gai-sensei – hurry." He watched the ink based summons that Sai had given him at Sakura's instruction disappear out the window. He stayed there silently staring out the window, he felt the odd quiet fill the space of his home and he knew that Kakashi had left. He never had liked doors and though his concern was running rife through him he knew Gai would take care of his oldest friend and rival. He just hoped Kakashi would let him._

_He walked quietly around the apartment picking at odd things that reminded him of the other nin, before walking into his room. He could see the jumble of things that the Copy-nin had taken with him, his heart squeezed at the emptiness that filled him. He walked to the bed, pulling the sheets off methodically, his mind in a daze as he threw them into the small washer next door. He walked to his school work that he had left on the coffee table next to Kakashi's untouched breakfast and settled onto the floor, staring at the grilled fish and rice he had made._

_He stayed there for hours, not getting up or even thinking, his mind was blank, he didn't touch the food even though his stomach growled in hunger. He sat there waiting, not sure what to do or how to behave – he felt like his heart was shattering but his emotions where trapped inside._

_What would he do without Hatake Kakashi?_

Iruka sat between the two boys as he relayed the story, feeling the emotions he had finally bubbling to the surface and coming through as he spoke. He kept his face buried in his arms and when the last thought went through his mind, he felt something warm and salty spill over from his eyes to trail down his cheeks. He raised his head, running trembling fingers across his cheeks and running the damp between his fingers, he let out a choked chuckle, "Well... ha...that proves it..."

He heard the blond shuffle beside him, not daring to look into those cerulean orbs when he spoke, "Proves what Iruka-sensei?"

"That I'm an idiot and I'm alone again." He felt it all fall into place then, he had been rejected by Kakashi and he had seen why in his own mind. He had accused the other man of trying to kill him – when it had become obvious that Kakashi was growing to like him if only as a friend. He felt the tears fall more rapidly, soaking into the cloth covering his drawn up knees.

"Such an idiot." He whispered between choked sobs.

He never saw the other two shinobi exchange concerned looks before the blond wrapped an arm around the distraught man, tugging him close to his own warmth as Sasuke shuffled closer and let his hand trail soothingly up and down the chuunin's back. They could feel the sobs racking through the unhappy man and both felt a burning desire to go and fix what had happened between the two unhappy shinobi they considered family. But they knew this had to be done by them, though they would give it a helping hand along the way.


	16. Chapter 16

Can I keep you?

Sequel to Pumpkins and Ravens

Main Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka, Sasuke/Naruto and others

Part of my 100 themes challenge.

Part 16 – Broken Pieces (76):

Kakashi knew when his old friend and rival had started trailing him. They had worked together for many years and his chakra signature wasn't being cloaked. He had managed to get out of Iruka's window with relative ease, if a few deep twinges had made him pause on his hurried exit. There had been nothing to take with him, the uniform he had worn on arriving had long since been destroyed due to the blood that had coated it. He walked slowly but surely down walkways and through alleyways, weaving across the city.

It wasn't until he was halfway home that the pain of what he had done hit home, making him stumble his steps as something twisted inside his chest. He had only known that he needed to get away from Iruka before he hurt him again – but what he had done to garner the information had been far more hurtful than what he had discovered. As soon as he had stumbled his ever-present shadow appeared beside him, he didn't query whether he was alright or not just remained at his side as he walked increasingly slowly towards his final destination.

He wanted to get home; he needed to be there before anything happened. He felt like he was unravelling on the inside as millions of images of the past two hours ricocheted inside his head. He hadn't realised that he had spoken but couldn't care for the words that tumbled from his mask-covered lips, "What have I done?" He shook his head, one hand coming to scratch at his nape in a well-worn gesture of confusion, as the other snaked around his chest. He felt like he was trying to hold himself together.

When those words slipped out he felt all his energy leave his body, his legs struggling to hold him up. He felt his companion loop an arm across his back and under his arm, he would never inflict the indignity of being carried in public, and if he could form coherent thoughts he would have thanked him for that. The rest of the journey was a blur, when his mind surfaced from the looping stream of memories he found himself inside the Hatake house, he was resting against one of the roof supports that faced the inside courtyard.

He turned to face his friend who had settled beside him, for once completely silent instead of spouting endless challenges. They sat there in silence for what felt like hours as Kakashi tried to straighten out everything in his head. What he had done to Iruka had been what had caused him to flee the kind teachers home, but what he had done when he had been in a fever state was just as much of a problem. When he had first joined the ANBU squad he had such vicious nightmares that often his old sensei had come to stay with him. He had once woken to the same scenario as he had inflicted on the chuunin. His hands wrapped around Minato's throat, choking off his air – and though he had stopped the image had haunted him for a very long time.

His mind had been damaged by his stint in the most elite shinobi's service – he was a small child and it had fractured something in his mind that Minato had tried to fix but the damage was irreparable. Kakashi knew he was a very dangerous man, his subconscious self was trained to react to a threat on instinct – not to hurt but to kill. He had hoped that instinct would not resurface again, but it had and he had hurt someone that again was very important to him. He could see it now, his pale fingers locked around Iruka's throat as he gasped and clawed at his arms to make him let go. He remembered that heart felt plea that had struck a cord of familiarity inside him, making him let go just as darkness had taken him.

The jounin sat on the wooden walkway with his oldest friend, trying to reason out why he had re-enacted that moment just to get the truth from the younger nin. It didn't make sense to him, he turned his sole grey orb up at the cloudy sky before speaking quietly to the man sat beside him, "I hurt him Gai – just because he wouldn't tell me the truth. He was hiding it from me."

He didn't dare to look at his fellow shinobi, sitting quietly and waiting whilst the famed green beast mulled over his words. When his spoke it wasn't the typical overzealous flowery language he did around others, this was serious and he treated it as such, "I think that you may have resorted to your ANBU training without meaning too. Bear in minds old friend that you have spent seven weeks in a coma and when you awoke you went through that trauma all over again. You were trained to be ANBU from such a young age that your resorted to your instincts when something was happening that you couldn't understand or fight against. You didn't mean to hurt Umino-san did you?"

Kakashi's words were vehement when he spoke, "NO of course not …he's…we're…he's important to me." He was sudden passion ebbed s the words finally touched the light of day, he cared a great deal for the young sensei and he had done something very traumatising to him. He had ruined any hope of even being friends with the young man, all the time they ad spent together over this last week had shown the jounin just how lonely he had been and how empty his days were. But he had gone and wrecked it again.

"It's over now – he will never forgive me." His head tipped back to rest against the thick wooden beam, his heart felt heavy inside him as his chest muscles pulled tight on his injuries with every breath. He clenched his eyes shut in reaction to the anguish and pain he felt. He had been gone from that apartment for a matter of hours and he missed being there desperately. This place was so empty, a reflection of the person he had been. Iruka had changed him somehow – in a single week he had given him so many revelations.

He heard Gai huff at his words, and turned a bruised looking orb to his oldest friend. When the other jounin noticed his gaze he gave the Copy-nin a scowl before speaking, "That is not the man I know – Hatake Kakashi never gives up, that is why you are my greatest and most illustrious rival. Who is to say Umino-san will not forgive you? Words said in the heat of the moment are not always true; you may have given him cause to be angry with you. I have no doubt of that, you are a very frustrating man but it was he who sent a message via some inky rat shaped summons to make sure you got home safely. That is not the action of a man who doesn't care."

Kakashi's eye watched the other shinobi as he spoke, seeing no signs of a falsehood on the other nin. Iruka had truly sent Gai after him, even when he had just inflicted such a horrible torment on the man? It confounded him as to why he would still try to help him. Was it just guilt, or did he truly still stand a chance with the other man? He needed to think.

"Gai-san?" His voice was quiet and his friends name came out as more of a question.

The odd "Hmm…" that came from the jounin's throat was an encouragement to speak further.

"I need some time to think this over. Would you perhaps keep an eye on Iruka? I truly did hurt the other man and Naruto is out of town." He turned his gaze away, feeling heat warm his cheeks at the request. He hated feeling like this, conflicted and weak but he needed to make sure Iruka was alright.

He couldn't look at the other man but was happy with the response to his request, "Hai Kakashi I will do this for you. Now then I shall make sure Haruno-san comes to visit you here soon as the journey you under took was rather reckless so early on in your recovery, ne?" When the other nin got up to leave it struck Kakashi that very few people were meant to know about what had happened, for the sake of keeping Naruto's secret.

He lifted his face to level a searching look at his friend, "How did you know about all of that Gai?" He was treated to a very broad smile complete with sparkling teeth.

"You should know by now my eternal rival that the Rookie nine are all very good friends." He gave thumbs up and a ridiculous wink at the injured mans puzzled glare. "Now remember my effervescent friend and most favoured rival that we have drawn even in our competition. I expect a most enthusiastic and youthful new bout when you are back to full strength." And with that said he was gone, leaving Kakashi to stare at the empty space that the to energetic man had left behind.

"Idiot." Though it brought a small smile to his cloth-covered lips at the thought.

******

The jounin spent the next week getting used to be at home once again, struggling through making simple meals and being back on his feet. Sakura had visited and given him a through telling off for being so reckless, though she had imparted some news of Naruto and Sasuke's return. HE wasn't sure if he could face the two younger shinobi, he knew they were both very protective of Iruka and were most likely very angry with him for what he had done.

He had started doing some basic exercise once again, rebuilding his chakra reserves and getting his torn muscles used to the rigors of shinobi life. Though Sakura had been very adamant that he was not allowed to over do it, giving him a set period of time and helpful exercises that wouldn't over strain his healing body.

It had to be said he had been waiting for a visit from Naruto and Sasuke, figuring the blond at least would want to give him a piece of his mind over the way he had treated Iruka. The blond may have been an orphan at birth but he had built his own family, Sasuke and Iruka included and he knew injuring one of them was a cardinal sin in the foxes mind.

He had mulled over his situation with Iruka, but still had not come up with a suitable answer, his behaviour had been deplorable at best and yet he knew in some respects what Gai had said to him that day was correct. Though that wasn't an excuse in his mind. He had been plagued by an overarching sense of guilt since that day, wishing he could take back his actions and still be happily ensconced inside Iruka's apartment. He had enjoyed spending the days with the chuunin; those wonderful moments when he had woken up to find the others face so close to his own. The silky soft feel of his hair between his fingers or the way he had allowed him to rest his head on his coiled up legs as he worked.

The Copy-nin found Iruka's presence infinitely soothing and the loneliness he had never noticed before seemed to be growing. He missed the young academy sensei deeply but he couldn't figure out how to apologise to him. What could he do to fix the mess he had caused? He was certain that Iruka had felt the same way he did but wasn't certain of that fact which threw another spanner in his thoughts – could he just go over and apolgise and then find out he had been wrong about his feelings?

In truth the older shinobi was fearful of the response he would receive, these feelings that bubbled inside him had been repressed for so long he wasn't certain what to do with them. The rumours accusing him of being a pervert were true but though he enjoyed the wonderful stories Jiraiya had penned it didn't reflect on his real life. He was a shinobi first and foremost and he had been all his life. It wasn't that he was inexperienced with either sex, but mission sex and feelings were very different things. It was pleasurable but there was no feeling no true passion behind it. But with Iruka? He couldn't bare being away from him, he felt bereft and alone in the old house with no one for company but his own shadow.

God he missed that man.

He reached up stroking his fingers across the hit-ate covering his sharingan; it had taken him a few days to realise that it wasn't his. He had ascertained that it wasn't new and therefore must belong to the chuunin. He had consequentially taken the headband of to run through his hands, putting the fabric to his nose to draw in the scent that had enveloped him in many nights of restful sleep. It had grown habitual to touch the cool metal over the leaf symbol whenever he thought of the young sensei. Which was often.

He was happy to have something of the other mans ear him, though it didn't remove the ache that throbbed in his chest it provided a momentary respite. He knew that either the chuunin would come to him or he would go to the chuunin to return the hit-ate. But he didn't have it in him to potentially sever the only connection he had to the other nin.

He knew that Iruka would be returning to the academy soon, the new year starting and that he would need the headband back before then if he didn't just choose to go and get a new one from stores so as to avoid him. That thought had him cringing in response – he didn't want to miss the opportunity to see him. He had stood in the courtyard once more, mulling over the idea of going to see the other man – perhaps tomorrow. He looked up into a cloudless sky, seeing the moon above fat and almost full.

It brought back a memory of a night weeks ago when he had been foolish enough to jump in feet first rather than observing as a ninja was taught. The two young men had kept their secret from him and yet he couldn't blame them. His reaction to what had happened had been prejudiced at best. It was panic and a deep-seated fear that had driven him, team seven where the closest thing to a family he had and he didn't want to lose them. And yet what he had done to Iruka may well push the two males away from him and he didn't want that.

Kakashi made the decision to go and see the chuunin, in hopes that he could some how fix the royal mess he had made of their relationship. He hoped that Iruka would be able to forgive him so they could at least be friends – but he prayed for more than that. He hadn't noticed the presence on his rooftop as he had been staring off into the starlit sky, though as soon as he turned his attention back to clearing the courtyard he felt the familiar chakra.

His attention went straight to the roof, his stance shifting defensively but he needn't have bothered. A dark blur dropped from the lip of the roof, manifesting itself into a pale raven-haired male, "Sasuke." The young nin nodded his acknowledgement and moved forward to face him.

Obsidian orbs scrutinized his face and must have found what they were seeking, when the raven finally spoke, "I'm not here to hurt you Kakashi-sensei though you may deserve it. By the look of you your doing a fin job all on your own." The jounin didn't respond, taking in the last Uchiha's sudden appearance in his home with his usual nonchalance's.

"Did you need something Sasuke?" The calm voice that escaped his lips didn't express the need to know about a certain chuunin but he kept his voice and gaze steady, he knew he looked a complete mess but couldn't really bring himself to care.

"Hn, this is for you." The raven extended his hand, a rolled scroll settled in his palm, which he extended to the jounin. Kakashi looked between the scroll and the Uchiha's eyes searching for any hint of an explanation. His eyebrow arched in query but Sasuke remained blank, the Copy-nin reached out and took the scroll. As soon as it left his palm Sasuke backed up to jump back to the roof. Kakashi reacted without thinking, feeling pains shoot across his chest as he moved swiftly across to the pale man, grabbing an arm firmly, he turned a sole stormy grey orb up to twin obsidian, "Is Iru… Umino-san alright?"

He couldn't bear to not ask this of the raven, he knew that the two had been staying with the chuunin since their return. He looked into those pitch-black orbs intently hoping to fish an answer from those depths; instead Sasuke shook of his restraining hand. He gave him a curt response before disappearing in a cloud of smoke, "Hn, he will be."

He stared at that space for a few minutes, completely forgetting the scroll in his hands, 'He will be' what was that supposed to mean? He looked down at the scroll, reaching for the sealed edge and unravelling it slowly. As he read the instructions carefully he felt an odd twisting in his stomach a mixed feeling of anticipation and fear churning inside him. IT would all start or end tomorrow night. He had a lot to do before then. With that he disappeared inside the house once more, the scroll clutched in his tight grip.

He didn't notice the two figures sat on the adjacent rooftop of the neighbours home, watching the expressions flitting across the exposed part of the jounin's face. "we did good huh teme?"

"Yep now we just have to convince Iruka." The blond nodded in agreement and slipped his fingers between the ravens pale digits.

"I hope this works out." The raven turned to the blond man, tugging him closer so he could place a tender kiss to the underside of his jaw.

"It will you'll see. My plans never fail." He got a soft snort in reply to that but he smiled at the silly noise that had come from the other man.

"Come on Dobe let's go home." They disappeared in a quiet rustle of feet and cloth, bounding across the rooftops.


	17. Chapter 17

Can I keep you?

Sequel to Pumpkins and Ravens

Main Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka, Sasuke/Naruto and others

Part of my 100 themes challenge.

Part 17 – TeamWork (41):

Kakashi had spent what felt like hours making his way through the streets of Konoha, trying to reach the south gate. He had managed about half way when he finally knew that he was going to be late, and this time he really couldn't do that it was too important. He carefully placed the basket he carried at his feet, and leaning against the nearest wall he rested for a few minutes as he slowly calculated in his head. After about ten minutes of rest he stood upright, settling the basket over his arm and making the hand signals required for a short distance teleportation.

He knew his chakra reserves were pretty low but as he managed to cover half the distance already he would be able to do this and with luck he could walk the last bit and only be a few minutes late. When he finished the seals he disappeared from the alley he had been walking down and the two shadows the jounin hadn't noticed exchanged worried glances at the use of the transportation jutsu. They both knew that there old sensei really wasn't up for anything like the chakra expenditure that it took to relocate to where he needed to go.

So, in rapid suction the two shadows simulated the seals the Copy-nin had used and disappeared in a flurry of leaves and smoke.

********

Iruka had spent the remainder of the week trying to get his life back in order. After Naruto and Sasuke had found him on the floor of his apartment that day the two boys had moved in to keep him company and he knew, to keep a watchful eye on him. He was happy that they cared but sometime it felt like they were the parents and he was the child wanting to rebel against them. They tried to smother him and though the attention made him work harder it could be frustrating at times.

He had finally gotten all the work prepped for the new semester that would start in a week's time and though Kakashi still filled his mind the anger that he had felt had drained away leaving a lonely ache in his chest that never lessened. When the two young shinobi had requested that he come out with them tonight he had started to protest but on spotting the calendar hanging in his kitchen he had realised what tonight was. They didn't want to leave him in alone but in some respects he wanted sometime to himself.

Yet when they insisted coaxing and cajoling him out to have a run in the refreshing night air under the full moon he had felt oddly drawn to the idea. It had been a while since he had just enjoyed being out with the two young in and perhaps for a short time he could try to distract his mind from the man that he missed so much. He had relented to the sight of puppy eyes form a pair of sapphire and obsidian orbs, it was so rare to see the young Uchiha insisting and coming very close to begging and he had to give a soft chuckle at the sight, relenting to his need to tease the raven, "I didn't know Uchiha's knew how to beg Sasuke."

He heard Naruto snort at the comment and Sasuke scowled but the blush staining his pale cheeks gave his embarrassment away. Iruka leant forward and ruffled those dark locks much as he often did with Naruto and Sasuke had given him the oddest look. Those charcoal coloured orbs dilating and watching him with such a stunned expression. The chuunin had to know if he had done something wrong, "Sasuke – are you alright?" The raven had flushed brighter and shaken off the hand that had settled on his head, turning from Iruka to face the wall before replying in a soft voice, "I am fine Iruka-sensei."

Iruka had given Naruto a concerned look and the blond had just smiled softly before shaking his head and sneaking closer to the other man. When he the blond had gotten close enough, he had tackled the dark haired nin onto the couch and they had both proceeded to tickle and rough house. The chuunin watched with a tender smile as they bantered back and forth as they played on the sofa and he felt a deep pang in his chest that he rubbed at with his knuckles just over his heart. He knew that the pain he felt would become a familiar thing and he knew he wouldn't give it up for the world. It was his reminder of the weeks he had spent caring from the jounin.

The chuunin walked through to his room, eyeing the bed sheets, he tilted his head enough to be able to hear the rough and tumble form the living and he slowly laid himself against ht sheets. He turned his face into the pillow and inhaled as deeply as possible, taking in the faintest traces of something fresh and tart in his nose. He hadn't been able to wash the sheets he had yanked from the bed, when the two shinobi currently wrestling in his living room had tried to take charge and wash them he had panicked, yanking them from Naruto's arms and taking them back to the bed.

He had remade the bed with the linen's wanting to sleep close to that scent for as long as it would linger in them. He had found it hard to sleep without that smell nearby. But now it had faded to almost nothing and he would have to learn how to sleep that way again. When the door creaked he turned his head just enough to see the two fine young men framed in the doorway and he got up from the bed slowly sitting on the edge. Naruto came into the room, striding across too the chuunin and placing a tanned hand on his shoulder in comfort and question. Iruka looked at the floor then back up at worried sapphire orbs, "I'll be alright Naruto. I just need some time. Let's get ready to go out shall we – we need to get there before night fall."

His own hand reached up and squeezed the foxes before turning his face to see Sasuke's blank expression as he stood silently in the doorway. He nodded to the teacher and then turned abruptly, calling back over his shoulder, "Dobe you're going to make us late." Iruka watched as Naruto spluttered in indignation before turning on his heel to stride from the room and berate Sasuke once more. Iruka looked down and stroked a hand across the sheets before he arose from the bed and walked without a backwards glance from the room.

*****

Kakashi came out a little closer to his destination than he had originally calculated, unfortunately that left him in the middle of the forest a few miles from the southern Gate. Although that was a good deal closer to his destination when he arrived there in a puff of grey smoke, he felt his legs give way as what little chakra he had managed to store inside was drained down to the very bottom. It left him exceedingly weak and shaken. It would seem though his reserves would naturally have built up over the time he had been sleeping but the mark that the Kyuubi had given him was stopping his chakra from building up inside him. It was likely that it drained off chakra both in an attempt to heal the wound but also because of the wound very nature, being inflicted by one of the tailed beasts.

The Copy-nin slumped to the floor, the basket that had been hanging from his arm dropping with a thud to the ground beside him as he rested himself. He was determined to make it to where he needed to go but his body felt unbelievable heavy and exhaustion swamped him. He knew being out here in this state was an extremely bad position – he was in many ninja books across the five nations and he was unbearably weak. He couldn't help but chastise himself for his stupidity, what had he been thinking he had seen how this type of injury affected people and had blithely ignored it to his own detriment. He was stuck between the village and the forest with no one the wiser as to where he was.

With that thought in mind he slowly dragged himself back upright, fighting against his body to retrieve the basket he had been given even though it felt like a lead weight attached to his arm. He curled his free hand around his chest, feeling a deep ache starting up where he had unintentionally jolted the muscles when he had fallen to his knees. He attempted to walk, but could only manage a staggered shuffle as he started for the closer of the two places. He just hoped someone would be there that he was expecting not an ambush instead.

*****

The three of them had taken the high road to get across Konoha and out the South gate without being noticed. Iruka took in the way the light from the ebbing sun turned all the homes and businesses of the town a luscious gold, and he turned to see it paint deep warmth across his two fellow shinobi. He couldn't help but notice that with each leap their hands brushed and he knew that in some ways Sasuke still felt guilty for what Naruto had given up to be with him. He now fought the hardest to keep Naruto's dream of becoming Hokage someday alive.

He turned his chocolate orbs back to watching the way ahead, dropping down under the tree line once they had moved further out of the village. The other two started to race ahead of him and he let them go, enjoying the feel of his body loosening up as he made confident leaps through the tree tops, hitting branches and feeling his chakra and adrenaline flowing in harmony. It had been to long since he had done this, far too much time spent indoors lately – that thought alone brought on that familiar ache once more and he rubbed at his chest again.

He pushed off faster now aiming to catch up with the two competitors and hopefully forget about the pain that ailed him whenever he thought of the jounin. He couldn't help but let a stray thought wander across his mind – what would this be like if he could share it with someone, if he could share it with him? He shook his head trying to release the idea but he let out a soft sigh when he pictured the two of them playing tag out here much as the younger shinobi were doing.

He landed squarely when he reached the clearing, letting his legs bend with the impact as he looked around in search of the elusive blond and the raven. He spotted Sasuke on the other side and saw a bright dash of colour as the Kyuubi charged across the clearing at the dark haired man. Iruka held his breath as the fox took a flying leap at the shinobi only to find the place he had thought he had been devoid of the last Uchiha. He let out a soft chuckle at their antics and watched the game of chase that ensued. Whenever one caught the other they switched, the tow where a blur of motion across the clearing, even ducking and diving around the rundown cottage at its centre. He walked quietly out into gray space, settling himself in a tailor's seat as he watched the two frolic around.

He was shocked when the young fox came to a halt just shy of him turning his head as if scenting the breeze. When the Kyuubi unleashed a deep fully bellied growl Iruka had thrown both his own arms up in response on to see that the beast wasn't looking at him but past him, those sharp eyes taking in something his own humans one couldn't see when he turned to look.

He got up from the ground, tentatively moving in front of the fox and walking forward trying to make out anyone that may be hidden in the shadows. He threw his chakra out, feeling both Sasuke and the fox ping off his senses and yet there was something there that he could feel but it felt odd. When the blur of orange ran past him, twin tails flying like a flag he reacted instantaneously – they couldn't have another incident like Kakashi's. He moved faster than he had before, putting all his strength into getting ahead of the creature gunning for whomever was in the trees, he leapt over the beast and landed squarely in front of the creature.

He yelled out into the darkness, taking the risk of an attack, "Whoever you are step out into the light right now." It was an obvious command and he could hear the soft rustle of leaves before he saw the glint of silver in the moonlight before he took in the haggard appearance of the man he had been missing for the last week and a half. He breathed out a shaky gasp before speaking, only one word got out though, "Kakashi?" before the beast tried to attack the other man. Iruka shot across to the other nin standing in front of him protectively and turning and giving the fox a dominant growl. He felt a hand press against his back and soft words whispered across his neck, "I'm sorry...'Ruka." before he heard a dull thump and that hand was gone.

He turned to see the Copy-nin folded over on the floor, dark orb closed and his breathing heavy. He knelt down beside him quickly easing him out so he wasn't curled over his delicate chest and rested his head in the chuunin's lap. He felt Sasuke approach and looked up to see him rub the fox around the ears and seeing those red eyes look up at the raven as it pushed its head further into that touch. It was just like a cat. He motioned the young man over so he could help him with Kakashi.

"Sasuke I need to get him back home, I have no idea what he's doing out here." He stroked silvery locks from the jounin's face taking in the strained look before placing his hand over his chest and sending some chakra through the other man. What came back surprised the teacher, "He's barely got any chakra left – what the hell has he been doing all bloody week?" He scowled as he looked at the unconscious man before looking up to see a rather sheepish look on the young Uchiha's face. He looked between the three of them slowly, finally comprehending when his eyes landed on a familiar basket that had joined them on various picnics. "You told him to come here didn't you?"

He watched Sasuke with a piercing gaze he usually on reserved for the most troublesome shinobi in the mission room and the last Uchiha had the good grace to look away, his reply barely a whisper, "Hai Sensei."

Iruka let out an exasperated sigh before asking another question, "But why?"

Sasuke looked up at the other man, taking in the scene before him, the way Iruka was protectively cradling the other man – it reminded him so much of Naruto. "Because you're both a wreck without each other and we wanted to help." He turned a fierce glare on the chuunin hoping to show him just what he and Naruto had figured out. "You can't seem to admit that you like each other."

That's when the jounin spoke up in a rasping voice, it sounded like he had been choked or had inhaled lots of smoke with how deep his voice was, "He is right 'Ruka." The chuunin looked down at the suddenly conscious man resting in his lap as he gently pressed a hand to his cheek, he hated that fact that he could barely see the other man face for the mask and his hit-ate but he needed to know what was going on he was so confused by it all.

"What are you doing out here Kakashi-san and what do you mean that Sasuke's right." He gave the other nin a puzzled sigh when he spoke, feeling exasperated by the situation. He didn't hear the raven move away or the fox give another cursory growl before following the other raven.

Kakashi looked up at Iruka from his smoky grey orb and he lifted his hand to slowly push the hita-ate up so he could see the chuunin with both eyes. "He means that I care about you and I was an idiot. They were giving me the chance to apologise to you. Sakura even gave me a picnic as a peace offering."

The chuunin's gaze flitted over to the basket before looking back at the other nin once more, taking in the sight before him, both eyes looking into him so deeply. He watched the slow whorl of the tomoe in the red orb before looking into the grey, feeling his gaze trapped between the engaging eyes. He took a deep breath and bent down closer to the other nin, "Does that mean you don't hate me?"

He watched as those mismatched orbs dilated in surprise before he felt a calloused palm lift to brush across his cheek, the tender words that left the jounin's lips made Iruka's heart still, "I will never hate you 'Ruka." He felt the older shinobi shift in his lap and he made to protest only to find both hands clasping his face between them, the Copy-nin's voice husky with repressed emotion, "Can you forgive me?"

He felt something hot and prickly stabbing at the back of his eyelids and warm trail running down his cheek as he looked deeply into those concerned eyes, he blinked slowly staring deep into them to search for what he wanted to know. When he felt a gentle stroke of across his cheek and saw the deep worry and fear buried inside those eyes he gave his answer, "Yes."


	18. Chapter 18

Can I keep you?

Sequel to Pumpkins and Ravens

Main Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka, Sasuke/Naruto and others

Part of my 100 themes challenge.

Part 18 – Annoyance (69)

Kakashi felt the warm trail of moisture roll across his fingers and couldn't help but feel the guilt of his actions burrow deeper into his chest. But when Iruka spoke that solitary affirmation he felt like something had lifted from his chest and he could finally breathe again. He knew it would take some time for the other man to feel comfortable around him again after what he had done, but Gai had been right – the chuunin was an amazing person. He wasn't certain if he really deserved his forgiveness.

He watched the other man as soft palms cupped his own cheeks and he wanted nothing more than to strip the cloth from his face so he could feel more of the other man's skin against his own. The soft brush of fingertips against the upper portion of his right cheek sent shivers coursing across his skin. He could feel his body becoming increasingly tired, muscles relaxing and a deep lethargy was coming over his mind like a dark cloud. When he realised that it wasn't just his right cheek that he could feel the chuunin's rough fingertips against but his left as well he knew he had done something foolish once again. His voice felt weak and he whispered on a soft exhalation, "Shit...I'm out of cha...k...ra.." Before unconsciousness took him.

Iruka looked shocked when he himself hadn't noticed that the Copy-nin had been using the Sharingan for an extended period of time and hadn't covered the crimson orb up again. The blood-line limit was a large drain on chakra and Kakashi had none left to spare. He felt the other man go lax in his lap as his words trailed off, eyelids fluttering closed. He cradled the other nin gently, tugging his hit-ate back down to stop the silly shinobi from expending any more chakra, his voice was a soft reprimand, "Idiot. Such a childish mistake.", though he smiled softly at the older male. He shifted out from under the silver topped head, settling it carefully against the ground; shifting himself to the Copy-nin's side he tried his best not to wake the obviously exhausted man when picking him up.

He moved over to a large tree, settling himself in the indentation between the expansive roots and cradling the other man between his upright knees. Instead of calling out to the raven and the fox he brought his fingers up to his lips and let out a sharp whistle. He knew the sound would travel further and likely wouldn't disturb the unconscious man, at the same time getting the two wanderers attention. The sound had the desired effect, one moment he was looking out at the small battered looking house in the middle of the clearing and the next he had Sasuke and the Kyuubi stood in front of him panting lightly.

He looked up at the raven, noticing the almost emotion visible on the Uchiha's face, he would have said the other man was waiting for a scolding – he looked apprehensive. Iruka chuckled quietly, before speaking to the young man, "Why don't you bring that basket over and we can see what Sakura made Kakashi lug out here for us?" He could have sworn he saw the raven's shoulders relax minutely as the silly fox danced around his feet as he went to retrieve the basket. He could hear the raven quietly scolding the silly creature saying something similar to what he had said to a hungry Naruto a few hours ago.

Sasuke eyed the prancing fox before picking up the basket, not sure whether he wanted to go back to Iruka's side as he didn't want to get an ear bashing from the older nin. He wasn't afraid of Iruka, having far surpassed him whilst he had been away but he knew the teacher had a sharp edged tongue and for reasons unknown he didn't want to have the other man angry with him. He knew what he and Naruto had done had caused this, but the two idiots needed a push in the right direction for once.

They two were so useless by themselves and they just didn't realise it. He hoped the chuunin wasn't too angry about it. He scowled down into two red orbs, "I can't believe your getting away with this – it's not fair considering it was your idiotic idea." He knew the blond could hear him inside the fox but obviously couldn't respond, so Sasuke took his lot giving out a soft "Hn." before returning with the familiar basket in tow.

He spoke quietly to the chuunin trying not to wake the exhausted Copy-nin who looked completely at ease resting against the brunette's chest, "I've no idea how Sakura found out about this – she's far sneakier than the Dobe gives her credit for." He had wondered how their pink haired teammate had discovered what they were trying to do but even if she was excessively busy it would be easy for her to get information from the ink user.

Iruka looked up as the raven returned and watch him unpack the basket with quick precision and he smiled at the comment about Sakura. "You boys never did give her credit – she is exceedingly intelligent and it's more than likely she is always keeping an eye on you. She isn't the Godaime's apprentice for nothing you know." He watched as the last Uchiha mulled that over before speaking once more, eyes looking into the woven basket, "Hn, that is as may be Iruka-sensei."

Iruka smiled at the other man as he caught sight of the Kyuubi stealthily creeping up behind the raven, he didn't alert the other man to the animals presence knowing the beast wanted to play some more. He spoke softly, "You're all very lucky to have the close bond you all share." He watched Sasuke look up a slight pink tint bridging his cheeks before he went sprawling forward with the fox leaning it's forepaws on his back. He easily flipped the beast off of him and directed a scowl between the chuunin and the fox, his voice carrying to the laughing man, "Traitor." If Iruka wasn't mistaken there was a smile on the ravens face as he chased after the Kyuubi.

Iruka spoke barely above a whisper, letting his face press into the silky soft strands of Kakashi's hair "I am very lucky too."

*****

Kakashi awoke when light started trying to penetrate his closed eyelids, as he turned his face away from the brightness he opened his smoky grey eye just a crack and was confused for a few moment before looking up at the ceiling. He traced the lines traversing the surface and knew that he was exactly where he wanted to be. He let his eye open further, ensuring he kept his sensitive orb out of the bright light shining through the partly open curtains. He looked about at the familiar surroundings, turning his face into the soft covers that were tugged high on his chest.

He rolled over then, burrowing his face into the sweet smelling fabric, he had missed that scent. He breathed out a sigh as he spoke, "Mmm...'Ruka..." He only knew one man that had that distinct scent, he felt something in his chest warm at the knowledge that the chuunin had brought him home again. Kakashi's head lifted when he heard a discreet cough from the doorway and as his cheeks flooded crimson at being caught doing something so ridiculous, he caught sight of mirth filled chocolate orbs. He returned the smile he knew was hidden by a well placed hand, even as his skin felt unbearably hot.

Iruka watched from the doorway barely restraining the urge to laugh at the sight the Copy-nin made. He felt his heart flutter at the sleep roughened voice whispering his name so intimately. He watched the other nin contentedly curling around the covers and gave a light cough to catch his attention, covering his lips with his hand to hide the grin that spread his lips at the startled look on the other man's partially visible face. Iruka couldn't think of a time he had ever seen the other man look that way – he was rather adorable though he'd never say it out loud.

The chuunin walked across the room carrying a fresh change of clothes' in one hand whilst eyeing the Copy-nin's bandaged chest. When he looked up from the bound muscles he caught the little eye smile Kakashi gave before he spoke, "Like what you see 'Ruka?" The teacher stumbled, his mouth slightly agape as he felt his own face heat. It would seem the old Kakashi was coming back full force as he recovered. He turned his face slightly away, not wanting to incite any further comments from the teasing man, "I was checking on your injuries as you have an odd penchant for making them worse."

Kakashi laughed at the rebuttal feeling the chuunin's eyes roving his chest had given him a shot of confidence he had needed after all the things that had passed between them. Though he knew the other man had forgiven him he didn't know if he wanted him. He was aware that Iruka's gaze had been assessing but he could also see the soft smile tilting his lips as he paid a little too much attention. He couldn't resist trying to tease him.

He gave the other man a tender smile instead of the grin that wanted to escape. He hoped the teacher would notice the difference even with the mask still in place. He watched the other man turn again, seeing his expression before giving a sweet smile in return, offering him the clothes in his arms, "These are for you – sorry I don't have anything else that would fit you. I didn't want to go prying around you house." He looked a little sheepish as he rubbed the scar over the bridge of his nose as the Copy-nin eyed the offerings before taking them from the chuunin letting his fingers brush over the tanned fingers.

Iruka felt heat course through him at the feather light touch but didn't pull away, allowing the sensation to be drawn out for as long as possible as those rough pads traced across his skin. When they finally withdrew he felt disappointed but somehow relieved, after everything else he wasn't sure how they would proceed, on top of the fact that he was still in charge of the other mans care. He pulled on a more professional visage, straightening noticeably under that dark gaze before he spoke, "Kakashi-san you will be staying here for the duration of your recovery as it seems you are unable to take care of yourself."

Kakashi watched the change in the man and ignored the 'san' that had been attached to his name in the teachers attempt at professionalism. He snorted softly at the other man, "I can't take care of myself? What might you be implying Iruka-sensei? Or is it that you'd like me to stay with you.... hmmm." He smiled impishly behind his mask as he watched the other nin fidget at his words. He decided that it wasn't quite fair to keep taunting the other man, so he spoke with a little more reserve this time, "It would be a pleasure to stay with you 'Ruka." He would never admit just how much he had grown used to their routine in the house, or how much he had missed the kind man he had come to know.

Iruka flushed at the first comment, knowing that though he had the excuses of keeping the other man here for medical reasons he wanted him here for more personal ones. When the Copy-nin's voice filled his ears once more he was happy at the acknowledgement and replied in kind, "It will be a pleasure to have you... urh...I mean...that's not..hmphf...Oh never mind." He hadn't meant it to sound like that, but though his skin was hot and he likely looked like a ripe strawberry, he was happy. Kakashi wanted to stay and he felt his chest swell with pleasure at the thought. He felt something dark chase through his mind and he raised a hand to his throat, rubbing at the skin. When he realised what he was doing the damage had already been done. As his gaze looked back up at the jounin he saw the darkness in his sole visible orb and he felt unbelievably sad that he had caused it.

Kakashi watched the stumbling male contentedly, knowing he was the cause of the twist Iruka had suddenly made on the words - however unintentional. It was the sight of those slender fingers tenderly stroking at his throat that had a dark cloud passing across his own features. When he felt chocolate orbs looking into his sole stormy grey, he returned the attentive look, seeing the sorrow that had manifested when he had looked at him. He spoke in a rough voice all happiness seemed to be escaping from his grasp, "Iruka? Will you ever be able to trust me again?" He felt his chest constrict at the question, knowing that dependant on the answer he would leave this house and stay away from the teacher.

Iruka looked back at the jounin, the words sinking in as that serious expression turned his eye dark with turmoil. He scowled at the other man finding his question nigh on ridiculous – had he not listened to him at all yesterday? He strode to the bed, pushing his face up close to the jounin's cloth covered nose, he spoke with a confidence and authority he rarely felt, "Kakashi I will not repeat this again. I forgive you. Get that through your thick skull and while you're at it a stop feeling guilty. My reactions are not your fault... I just need time to get past them." He gave the man a stern look before splaying a hand on his chest and shoving him back against the covers.

Kakashi was surprised for a second time when the younger shinobi got up close and personal with him to make his statement. He was strangely relieved by the venamance in his words before he was toppled backwards. When he impacted the springy mattress his eye shut briefly before springing back open to eye the other man. When he spoke again it was with a much lighter tone, "Now then... what to have for breakfast." He felt weight press down on the bed beside him and the chuunin was hovering over his face once more this time sporting a cheeky grin on his lips, "What would you like Kakashi?" He wasn't prepared for the other man's mood to shift so quickly and yet it fit the chuunin. He never lingered on bad feelings, getting them off his chest and then discarding them.

Iruka was starting to enjoy catching the jounin off guard, he hovered over his face, wanting nothing more than to pull the mask away and press his lips against the older shinobi's, but he wasn't certain how he would respond to his boldness. It was unusual for him to feel so in control but he supposed that it was a culmination of having the Copy-nin back within his care and knowing this was his own space, and that what he said goes. He gave the older nin a smile, waiting for the answer to his question.

When he got nothing he just moved back slowly, "Would rice and miso with grilled fish be alright?" He watched Kakashi for any signs of the emotions that may be coursing through his system but it was hard to read a face you couldn't see. When the jounin nodded his assent the teacher quickly rose and strode off for the kitchen, speaking back over his shoulder, "You need to get up then Kakashi and I'll set it out on the table for us."

Kakashi signed audibly when the chuunin moved away, his whole body had gone taught with tension at his proximity and it was almost a relief that he had moved away. He watched discreetly as the other man walked out, focusing on the toned contours of the chuunin's ass as it swayed enticingly from side to side. He wasn't sure if Iruka was ready or if his own body could take the punishment but he wanted to give the other man a good deal of it for teasing him, intentional or not. He sighed as his eyes slid shut, "You will be the death of me because right now what I want ...is you."


	19. Chapter 19

Can I keep you?

Sequel to Pumpkins and Ravens

Main Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka, Sasuke/Naruto and others

Part of my 100 themes challenge.

Part 19 – Hold My Hand (35)

It had been two weeks since the picnic in the woods and Iruka had finally gone back to work, spending his days at the Academy and a few evenings a week in the Mission Room. He found himself looking forward to the end of each day, returning home to find Kakashi pottering about his apartment preparing dinner. He had never thought that the other shinobi would be so good at cooking and he had been pleasantly surprised on his first day back at work to come home to such a domestic scene. It had felt truly satisfying to have someone tell him, "Welcome home." It had been many years since his parents had passed on and that was the last time he had heard those soothing words.

Kakashi in turn had begun his light regimen of training and often had many different people coming to spend time with him for a few hours during the day. Either training with him or just catching up on the time he had been asleep. He ensured that he didn't over do it or his chuunin would get very angry with him, as he had already in the past two weeks when he had first started trying to rebuild some of the muscle he had lost. Though his chest still ached the wound was slowly healing and his chakra reserves were steadily increasing once again. Hopefully given another month or so he would start back on light mission duties. Though he loved being in Iruka's home, the fact that the other nin had forbidden his favourite books left him struggling to find things to do. He suspected the teacher had been sending people over for just that purpose - distraction.

Sasuke and Naruto had both been frequent guests to the house and Kakashi had found it interesting to watch the interactions between the other three shinobi. It wasn't overtly obvious but it seemed that the raven was slowly becoming accustomed to being around both he and Iruka. He had caught the almost smiles and the rare look of appreciation that had ghosted quickly across his pale features and was gone again. He was glad that he was starting to build a new family and he was deeply touched that both boys had so readily accepted him into their personal lives. They had spent quite a few evenings with the blond and the raven sprawled out on the floor together whilst he and Iruka took up the couch and it had felt strange to feel so comfortable and at home in Iruka's apartment. He hadn't felt like that, even in his own home, since his family had passed.

*****

One evening a few days later....

Sasuke had been watching the two elder shinobi for the past two and half weeks finding that though they behaved in a very familiar fashion he suspected that both males where holding back their feelings again. He had noticed his blonde's gaze following the two and knew that it wouldn't be long before he drew the same conclusion. It had taken some interesting thinking to get the pair to make up after the first incident a few weeks ago and the raven had been deeply concerned that the two wouldn't actually speak again. Iruka had been devastated when they had found him and he never wanted to see the gentle teacher like that again.

When they had gone to see the jounin they could see that, though he hadn't fallen apart in the same way, he was distinctly out of sorts and they both knew the cause. Watching the two now you could see the attraction, the tension was almost palpable whenever they came to visit. He looked over at the blond and watched his lover turn and cock an eyebrow at him, nodding his head off to the side. The raven shot a quick glance to the two men quietly assembling dinner in the kitchen and got up off the floor to follow the blond when he moved over to Iruka's bedroom doorway. He turned once more to check that the other two men hadn't noticed their movements before ducking inside, finding his body grabbed, spun and pressed back against the wall beside the door.

Naruto held Sasuke against the wall, cautiously peering out to look at the kitchen and make sure they weren't noticed before resting his head against the raven's collar bone. He whispered quietly but forcefully against the cloth covered skin, "I can't believe the way there behaving – there supposed to be adults and they can't even manage to get this right!" He felt Sasuke's arms curl around his lower back, those familiar fingers kneading at the skin exposed by his t-shirt as he curled his body into the ravens.

Sasuke had known this was coming and gave his response to the heated words, "Dobe – maybe they need more time to sort everything out. Remember what Iruka-sensei told us, it wouldn't be fair to push them." He felt the blond tense once more before going pliant against him, his tanned cheek brushing against his own as his chin came to rest on his shoulder so his lips were right next to his ear.

Naruto understood what his Sasuke was saying but it was so damn obvious how much they wanted each other, it was making the whole apartment rather uncomfortable to be in. As much as he didn't want to imagine Iruka or Kakashi getting intimate in that fashion he truly believed that sometimes that was the best way to clear the air. He wasn't a man of insightful words; he always showed those he cared for with his actions, as he did now by wrapping his own arms around the silent Uchiha. He whispered against the raven's ear, "But Teme they fit together and they are just getting each other frustrated by ignoring it! What if they just need that little push... they have been less than perfect at getting this sorted out on their own from the beginning. I mean Iruka-sensei's never been able to admit that he has feeling for Kakashi-sensei."

Sasuke shivered at the feel of Naruto's warm breath ghosting over his ear and his skin tingled at the attention. He had known that Naruto would want to help them, it was just the kind of person he was but he hadn't been prepared for the argument that came with it... it had been surprisingly convincing. Though he had to put some restrictions on the blond, it may do more harm than good to push either man to far, look what happened last time. "Fine Dobe but just something small. Hn." He ran his hands up the blonde's back kneading at the muscles just as he knew the blond liked and by the soft groan he received he knew he would get his way.

Naruto hummed with approval when Sasuke's fingertips started working his muscles in steady circles, releasing the tension from the days training. He knew by now that the raven had a habit of doing something like this to make sure he agreed with him and though he wanted to help as much as possible, considering what had happened previously, he too didn't want to push them to hard. He turned his face enough to nuzzle at the gentle curve of Sasuke's ear, taking the soft lobe between his lips suckling on the sensitive surface before releasing it and whispering over the damp surface, "Fine Teme - but... you owe me something special..."

Sasuke couldn't help but whimper softly in the back of his throat, conscious that they were in someone else's home and it wouldn't do to upset their hosts by finding them like this in Iruka's room no less. He loved the feel of Naruto's lips suckling at his ear lobe; it was an oddly sensitive part of his anatomy. He spoke with a husky voice when the blond let go and offered up his own slightly more coy response, "Hmmm... we'll see." He couldn't help but tease the other man, never letting him get his way so quickly. He turned obsidian orbs to his lover's deep cerulean and gave him a small smile before leaning in to whisper against the blonds' lips, "We need to get back Dobe."

Naruto had to restrain himself from taking this further, wanting to take those plush lips with his own. He refused to give in; even though his body was heating at the darkly sensual look he was given. He could taste Sasuke's breath on his tongue, the mint of his tea and the sweet undertones that were all Sasuke. He tasted so fresh and the blond wanted him but if he was going to be a tease then so could he. Naruto leant in and ran his tongue across those parted lips, feeling the raven gasp softly before pulling away; he grabbed his hand and tugged him back through the doorway into the living room. He took in the sight of the aroused male, watching with rapt attention as he tried to control the flushed skin and panting breaths that fell from his lips. He gave him a smug grin before pulling him down onto his lap on the sofa.

Sasuke gave a soft "Omph" as he was tumbled into the blonde's lap, feeling his cheeks heat even further as he raised his hands to push away from the blond in an attempt to make him release his body so he could get up. He growled quietly to the blond as his eyes flickered over the back of the couch to look into the kitchen, "Na-ru-to...." What greeted his eyes had him ducking his head down as both of the men in the kitchen chuckled at his expense. He whacked the blonde over the head causing Naruto to squeak and release the Uchiha, he didn't like being overtly public with their affections that included being here. He made quick use of the moment by scooting out of his lap and walking across the room to sit with his back to the wall as far away from the blond as possible. He could still hear Iruka and Kakashi laughing in the kitchen as he glowered at the blond that had now joined it. He was sorely tempted to just up and leave, instead getting up to go and stare out of the open window.

Naruto looked at his silent lover seeing the embarrassment he had caused the other man; he turned to the kitchen to see that Iruka and Kakashi were busying themselves once more with dinner preparations after the brief interruption. He watched them for a few minutes, catching the brief touches the way the jostled each other or just leant together. Yes they were prefect for each other. He turned back to Sasuke, taking in the silky smooth skin framed by pitch onyx locks of kitten soft hair that he loved to touch. He felt a little bad about doing that to his raven but he liked touching him and he wanted to be able to do that at least here. This place was home to. He got off the couch and walked silently up to the other man, going to wrap his arms around him from behind when he heard the man growl, "Don't."

Sasuke was deeply embarrassed by the blonde's actions, how could he be so carefree with his affections when he knew that he found it very difficult. It had been a rare occurrence whilst growing up to receive any kind of affection from anyone but his Mother and his Father had always been very strict about such thing. That had coloured his life from very early on, as much as he enjoyed the touch of his lover he always felt overly exposed whenever they were even slightly intimate in public. He knew it upset Naruto but he couldn't help it, he had tried his best to make concessions wherever he could but it was difficult and Naruto often made it much harder. He turned a dark glare on the blonde and though he had told him not to touch him he found those normally bright sapphire eyes dark with sorrow.

Naruto looked at his raven, guilt filling him at the denial of his touch but he had known he was pushing the other nin and he had gone too far. When obsidian orbs met his own sad eyes he saw a flicker of emotions whisper across his pale face. When Sasuke turned his face away he thought the other man was pretty pissed at him but he was surprised to see a pale hand extended to him. He looked between the hand and Sasuke's face taking in the slight pink hue of his cheeks; he slipped his fingers into the ravens, squeezing gently. He tugged the other man away from the window, turning him so that he could look into his eyes once more. He spoke softly, "Teme."

Sasuke looked back at the blond as he was tugged away from the window and the view of the night sky; he whispered his own response to Naruto "Dobe." He let himself be pulled over to the couch and pushed back so he bounced lightly on the cushions before Naruto sat beside him. He turned to the blond to be met with a soft smile and then he felt slightly chapped lips press to his cheek before a ghost of breath curled across his ear, "Sorry Sas'" He felt warmth in his face again but he could tell from their position that the two older shinobi couldn't see them, so he quickly planted his own kiss against Naruto's tanned cheek before giving his usual, "Hn."


	20. Chapter 20

Can I keep you?

Sequel to Pumpkins and Ravens

Main Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka, Sasuke/Naruto and others

Part of my 100 themes challenge.

Part 20 – Waiting (55)

Iruka and Kakashi continued moving around the kitchen making dinner as they could hear the two boys's bickering. Iruka turned to the door when all became rather quiet, stealthily moving to peer around into the now vacant living room. When he went to walk out into the lounge to find them he felt warm calloused fingers curl around his fore arm. He turned confused chocolate orbs on the Copy-nin, before the elder nin released him. He watched in fascination as the other man moved forward and he felt his skin warm at their sudden proximity. The chuunin's eyes slid shut as he felt the warm breath ghost across his cheek and back to his ear making the loose strands of hair falling over his face tickle against his flushed skin.

Kakashi leant into the other man, loving the soft look that took over the teachers face, the warm blush and the slight parting of his lips as his breathing increased. He smiled softly behind the mask as he let his breath caress the chuunin's soft looking skin. He let his masked covered nose run along the very edge of Iruka's ear as he spoke softly, "Leave them be 'Ruka. Their either plotting or making out in private – you know Sasuke gets uncomfortable in public situations." The jounin couldn't help but love the closeness, inhaling the chuunin's warm scent from his hair as subtly as possible. He felt the first stirrings of need low in his stomach and reluctantly pulled away, letting his fingertips brush along the fine hairs on Iruka's arm.

Iruka felt his whole body tremble at the tender touch to his ear and the feather light caress along his arm. He almost didn't remember what he had been about to do, swallowed up in thoughts and feelings all revolving around Kakashi. He shook his head lightly when the other nin moved away, he could see the smile in the curve of his eye but he let a sigh of frustration slip out. He could see they both wanted to be closer and he was sure the jounin, one of the most intelligent shinobi in Konoha, felt it too. He turned his gaze to the other man watching him putting some distance between them, as much as you could in the small kitchen, as he returned to the chopping board.

Kakashi had moved away from Iruka for that very reason, his body sparking to attention at the proximity. It had become bad enough that he often found himself waking with his body standing to attention, something he hadn't had to deal with in many years. The chuunin made him want and his body need more than he had ever felt for anyone else. But he didn't want to push the chuunin, his aggressive tendencies had caused enough problems and he hoped that Iruka would feel less hesitant for being the aggressor. Unfortunately that little plan wasn't working out quite the way he'd hoped. His body was fraught with tension and he had found himself curled around the chuunin's body numerous times when he knew he had gone to sleep on his own side of the bed.

Iruka returned to his own work at the stove, stirring the soba noodles in the wok as the jounin prepared the vegetables. He could see the other man's attention was miles away and he hoped he didn't end up cutting himself through his carelessness. He eyed the noodles as he flipped them over, not really looking at the dish they were creating but remembering the feel of Kakashi's body moulded to his own almost every morning. He was so warm and his scent made him feel safe and comforted. He had wanted to clobber the other nin when he had tried to seruptiously slide away from him when he had woken to find them twined together. Iruka had managed to continue to feign sleep as the Copy-nin made his way to the bath room. When he was finally alone once more in their bed he couldn't help but feel a heavy weight on his chest, had he caused too many problems for the older shinobi? Was it that he wasn't interested? All the signs, the subtle touches the longing looks spoke against that idea and yet... why hadn't he made a move yet?

Kakashi turned automatically when he heard a loud thump from the lounge and caught Iruka looking startled as they both moved to the doorway. He let his hand drop down to his side to gently stroke the backs of Iruka's tanned fingers as they looked on the scene in the lounge. Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the fiasco playing out; it looked like Naruto had been a little too friendly with his lover resulting in a bristling raven and a thoroughly chastened blond. He turned a fond gaze to the chuunin as he heard the faintest hint's of a chuckle slipping past his covered mouth. He couldn't resist making that sound audible. He reached around and poked the other man in the side, carefully wriggling his fingers along the teachers t shirt covered muscles.

Iruka couldn't help but want to laugh at the two boy's their antics often made him feel lighter and he had wondered on occasion if they had done it on purpose to cheer him up when he had a stressful day. He covered his lips with his hand to stifle the sounds trying to escape – he didn't want Sasuke to think they were picking on him, not that he would ever admit it. He could feel Kakashi's hand lightly brushing against his own as it hung by his side and he felt the hairs all up his arms stand on end at the touch. What he hadn't been prepared for was the sudden assault on his side, searching fingers curling and shifting mercilessly against his cloth covered abdomen and he couldn't help sputtering slightly before his laughter rang out across the room.

Kakashi beamed at the chuunin as he laughed harder and harder as his fingers relentlessly probed his sides. He felt the air beside him displace and then his hands were being swatted away from the teacher as he attempted a stern look with molten chocolate orbs filled with mirth. He turned an innocent looking smoky grey orb on the chuunin as he spoke, "what is it _sensei_?" He smiled at the slight flush that title got him before the other man turned back away from him mumbling under his breath. He could hear the faintest parts before he chose to move closer and lean on the counter next to the man, "What was that Iruka?"

Iruka focused on the wok as he stirred its contents, trying to calm his racing heart as he mumbled expletives under his breath at the other man. When Kakashi propped himself up against the counter, his sultry sounding voice penetrating his slight haze he turned back to the other man, spatula still in hand as he shook it at the jounin, "I will get you for that." He watched as a half cooked noodle went flying across to land on the jounin's grey shirt where he had been shaking the utensil at the other man. He looked between the noodle clinging to the other man's shoulder and back up at the Copy-nin's face, as he watched the wayward noodle with rapt attention. They looked up in unison, eyes connecting before they both burst into soft peals of laughter at the ridiculousness of it all.

Kakashi couldn't help but laugh at the noodle dangling from his shoulder, seeing the chuunin looking far more relaxed than he had in days other than when he was asleep. He couldn't help but tease softly, "If that was getting me back you'll have to try harder 'Ruka." He watched the younger nin blush and smile softly, his eyes coming up to stare at the jounin from under heavy lids before his velvety warm voice filled the Copy-nin's ears, "Perhaps I will." Kakashi felt a shudder of pure lust rip through him at the sexy tone and the steady gaze from the chuunin, finding himself moving forward to plant his hands on either side of slender hips, thumbs hooking through the belt loops of the chuunin's trousers before he leant in. He felt need thrumming through him as he starred deep into silky chocolate orbs, shifting so his nose rested against the chuunin's. He spoke in a sensual purr, "I think I'd like that _sensei_."

Iruka felt heat flood his cheeks even as his eyes slid shut at the sound of Kakashi voice filled his sense, the tone promised pleasure ad he was more than willing to take it. When he felt the Copy-nin moving, hips pressing against him as one hand released his belt loops he kept his eyes closed, taking in every touch every feeling that was making his body hum happily. He felt something soft brush his cheek, before he happened again, warm breath preceding the tender touch as he felt soft lips littering tender kisses across his cheeks and over the bridge of his nose. He didn't want to open his eyes in hopes that it would prolong the moment, then he felt that breath shift over his lips and just the lightest brush of soft lips pressed to his own before he felt fingers trailing up his back. He couldn't help but flinch instinctively when they reached his neck.

Kakashi had peeled his standard issue mask down so he could press his lips to the chuunin's flushed skin. He had no idea where the urge had come from but he needed to feel Iruka's skin beneath his mouth, to touch it freely with his lips bare of any barrier. He scattered the light kisses all over the teachers face coming to a halt over his lips. When he let himself move ever so slightly forward he felt the first silky soft touch of Iruka's lips against his own, it sent warm tingles through his lips and all across his body his hair stood on end. The feeling was so tender and warm he couldn't help but want more. He let his hand curl around the chuunin, trailing slowly up his back, when he was about to rest his fingers at the nape of Iruka's neck he felt the man flinch back and even though he knew it wasn't on purpose his heart fell. The moment lost as he tried to retreat.

Iruka couldn't help grabbing onto the older nin's shirt and holding on tightly, knowing as soon as he'd done it that the other man would try to pull away. "Kakashi please don't...I'm sorry...I didn't mean..." His voice sounded so desperate and he couldn't help but want the Copy-nin to be there to hold him. He looked up into a lone smoky eye and watched as long pale fingers finished putting the mask back in place. Iruka sighed loudly, feeling guilty for making the jounin feel unwanted. The chuunin wanted what had been happening with every fibre in his being, his body and mind calling out for the other nin with everything he had. "Kakashi...."

Kakashi turned back to the other man, taking in the dejected posture and he felt his own sigh slip from his now covered lips. He felt his heartache for the other nin but also from the pain of guilt that had plagued him since he had all but attacked the other man a few weeks before. He heard the lonely tone in the chuunin's voice as he whispered his name and he tapped the other nin on the brow, knowing he would only get another bad reaction if he attempted to hook his fingers under the teachers chin and force his face upwards. When twin chocolate orbs looked up at him with a distinctly sad expression he moved forward one more, resting their foreheads together Kakashi whispered softly to the younger nin, "I am sorry Iruka – I did this to you and I don't know how to undo it."

Iruka looked up at the other man, feeling the warmth of skin and the press of cool metal as their foreheads rested together. When Kakashi spoke of his... affliction he shook his head vehemently before speaking, "It's not your fault Kashi' please don't think that. I... I'm sorry." He gripped the Copy-nin's wrist attempting to ensure the other male didn't try to shift away. Iruka released the short he had been gripping so tightly to stroke his fingers over the exposed skin above Kakashi mask, "I'm sorry." He leant in and pressed his own soft kiss to masked clad lips before drawing away, heat radiating from his face.

Kakashi felt the press of lips through the cloth and his eye fell closed at the warm pressure, wishing it was a direct press of those soft petals to his own. When the other nin drew back once more he lifted a heavy lid to gaze at the other nin, humming softly in his throat, "Hmmm... I could get used to that." He softly nuzzled his cloth covered nose against the chuunin's before they heard another bang and a yelp from the living room. They shared an eye roll before moving apart and after a brief check into the living room and discovering Sasuke had walloped Naruto over the head again they retreated to the kitchen to finish dinner. A comfortable silence fells as they worked lost in thought as they let their hands lightly touch and their bodies brush whenever they were close.

*****

A few hours later....

Iruka walked towards the bathroom, clean towels in hand as he turned to the small cupboard to the right of the closed door. He could hear the water flowing as Kakashi was taking a shower. The boy's had left slightly early today and Iruka had been a little concerned with the strange looks and odd excuses of needing to get some sleep as they had stumbled out of the door. The chuunin's head snapped up when he heard a loud thump and a deep moan from the other nin and he didn't hesitate to rattle the door handle, finding it unlocked he snapped the door back on its hinges as he strode forward into the steam filled bathroom. As he was about to call out to the jounin, making sure he hadn't hurt himself too badly, the steam seemed to part like a curtain and there stood a very naked, very wet Hatake Kakashi.

Iruka felt his head go light as his body responded to the sight of the other man, his head pressed into the crook of his arm as he leant it against the wall for support. As his chocolate orbs absorbed every inch of the well toned physique, trailing ever lower he felt his face warm as he caught sight of long pale fingers curled around a thick, hard cock, the head flushed a deep crimson as he pumped slowly with his hands and his hips. This man was absolutely stunning, not to mention the sexiest sight he'd had the pleasure to lay eyes on. He heard Kakashi whisper in a husky voice, "'Ruka...nahhh." as his head fell back on his shoulders and that toned ass clenched and thrust under his unwavering gaze.

The chuunin licked his lips as his mouth ran dry at the sight of his current flat mate and object of his affection thrust rhythmically into his talented fingers, as he called out for him. Iruka's body humming with appreciation as it came alive, blood pumping faster as it flooded south, the press of his arousal against the seam of his trousers causing a soft groan that didn't quite catch the jounin's attention. He whispered softy to the other nin, knowing he couldn't hear him over the pudding of the shower or the sweet sound of slapping flesh and raw moans leaving his exposed mouth, "Kashi' so damn sexy. I want you."

He shut the door quietly behind him, turning the small lock soundlessly and pressing his back to the door as he looked into the steam filled room once more.


	21. Chapter 21

Can I keep you?

Sequel to Pumpkins and Ravens

Main Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka, Sasuke/Naruto and others

Part of my 100 themes challenge.

Part 21 – I Can't (73)

Iruka couldn't help but watch Kakashi as the jounin ran his fingers up and down his own length, the way his thumb rubbed across the head had the chuunin's trousers tightening and his face flushed crimson. The teacher's eyes slid shut but that was almost worse, the delicious sounds of the jounin's hand rubbing his arousal and the needy whimpers that fell from hidden lips had his body thrumming with the need to touch the Copy-nin.

His hands curled into fists as he felt his resolve trying to falter, he was here and he knew quite evidently that Kakashi wanted him and he was going to have him. If the jounin wouldn't make a move – that meant he had to. Iruka could feel his blood flooding and filling his length that was throbbing with every moan and slick sound he could hear from the other side of the room. He wanted this man, needed him in a way he had never felt before.

Kakashi couldn't help but let his hips rock into his hands. He had needed this so much; his body had been humming with desire ever since he had been so tightly conformed to Iruka's body in the kitchen hours ago. He had tried desperately to fight off the images flooding his mind that kept his arousal rousing every time he looked at the young teacher. The images of numerous naked females, and on occasion, a naked Jiraiya had got him through some of the evening but after denying the tension building in his stomach for so long he couldn't take any more.

The Copy-nin couldn't bear the idea that he may wake up curled around the chuunin once more, or more importantly that he wouldn't wake in time to stop the erotic dreams that had been plaguing him and finding himself humping the teacher in his sleep. He felt his face flush deeply at the thought. He couldn't keep thought's of Iruka's caramel coloured skin, lean muscles and endearing smile from his head; he craved the other mans touch and he had almost given in earlier to that desperate need. But now here he found himself thrusting into his own hand, moaning and praying that Iruka didn't hear him in his impassioned state.

Iruka let his eyes slowly open as he shifted away from the wooden door he was resting against, hands running up to snag the hem of his top and pull it up and over his head, exposing his tanned skin to the moisture laden air. The trousers quickly followed, dropping as quietly as he could manage to the floor in a pile. The black boxers came next, the band in his ponytail the last thing to go, loosing the chocolate strands that the Copy-nin seemed to like so much. He bit his lip as his stomach fluttered with both nerves and anticipation. He had wanted this, had wanted Hatake Kakashi for such a long time the man roused something inside him that brought out his more assertive tendencies. He could only hope the other nin wouldn't reject him.

The chuunin walked across the tiled floor, taking note that he still couldn't see the jounin's face but he didn't mind, he believed that it would be a sign of their deepening bond when the Copy-nin choose to show him his face voluntarily. The shower was set in the corner of the room, water running freely down into the drain at the centre. The jounin had left the curtain open, unafraid of leaving his body exposed to an empty room. Iruka watched that hand stroking Kakashi length, noting the contrast between pale digits and flushed length as the jounin pleasured himself with a steady rhythm, adding the slightest twist each time, thumb kneading at the swollen head. Iruka licked his lips at the sight, heat building as he watched this graceful man pleasure his body while he thought of him. It made his heart race as he watched the other nin in such a raw moment.

Kakashi braced himself against the cool tiles, one arm propping up his body as his forehead rested in the cradle of his forearm and elbow. He could feel the coil of need slowly tightening as he stroked his cock, feeling his arousal pulsing as he thumbed the head. His balls tightened every time he kneaded at the tiny slit, eliciting milky beads of precum that pooled around the small opening before trailing down to his massaging hand. He could only hope that he could share something like this with Iruka one day, to just touch each other and just feel. It had been so long since he let himself drown in someone else touch and he wanted that with Iruka. He enjoyed the feel his own firm ministrations as the hot drops of the water slid over his slick back, easing the tense muscles as he rocked forward groaning deeply but he would give anything to feel the chuunin's hands on his skin.

His mind was filled with an image of the gentle chuunin, seeing him kneeling before him on the tiles as a soft pink tongue dipped from between his lips to run sensuously along the head of his arousal. He could see Iruka lapping at the honey that coated his tip taking the taste back into his mouth and humming so sweetly. It made his whole body tremble with need for the other man but it was echoed by a loneliness so acute it almost had him stopping and going to search out the other man if only for some measure of comfort. His fist clenched, pressing into the tiles as his thrusts became more erratic as he whispered the chuunin's name under his breath, "Nagggh...'Ruka." he tried to concentrate on the image flooding his mind rather than the pain squeezing at his heart.

Iruka felt his mouth water at the sight, feeling the need to wrap his lips around that weeping cock and suck insistently until he could taste the jounin's milky seed. His cheeks lit up a deep crimson as he carefully and silently manoeuvred around the other man the sound of that wanton moan making his skin tingle with the need for touch. He could almost reach out and touch him, this man he had been hoping and waiting for so long. He wanted to take his time to stroke every inch of this amazing man to learn him as intimately as he wished to be learned by the Copy-nin.

The chuunin's felt his eyes prickle and shook his head to dislodge the sadness that filled him at the memories that washed through his mind, so many times that he had backed away from Kakashi's touch every time he tried to reach out for him he had hurt him and he wanted so desperately to make it right. He was just hoping quite fervently that he wouldn't end up hurt for his doing this. He could feel his own arousal pulsing with the need to be touched, and stroked, to have the other shinobi's hands on him, caressing him.

Iruka didn't dare touch his hungry cock feeling the intensity of his desire coiling in his gut; one touch might set him off. He bit his lip as his body reacted to the sights and sounds the Copy-nin made as he drew ever closer to that pink flushed body. He watched as rivulets of sweet honey spilled down the thick vein on the underside of Kakashi's aching length. He drew up close, his own heat slowly mingling with Kakashi's as drops of water hit his chest from the shower. This was it, he reached out, fingers trembling slightly and hoping that he wouldn't be turned away, he had been lost to this man for years and he was praying that he wouldn't get his heart broken again.

Kakashi couldn't feel anyone's presence in the room, so focused on the fantasy slowly playing out before him that the heat of a body behind him didn't register. His hand slowly glided across his weeping length as his closed lids fluttered at the erotic images floating through his mind. The chuunin lapping on his heated flesh, tongue dipping into the leaking slit and humming happily around the engorged flesh. His thumb stroked across the purpling head, and the coil of desire in his belly felt so taut he knew it wouldn't be long before it snapped and he would be relegated to remembering he was alone again.

It was a rare occurrence for the Copy-nin not to sense Iruka's presence, but the chuunin didn't think on it for long as he watched the flex and roll of the jounin's taut ass. He let calloused hands reach out shaking slightly; stilling only when they finally made contact with milky white skin flushed with heat and lust. He felt Kakashi jump under his touch but the other nin didn't turn, allowing him to run hands across and around his chest, looping over his stomach. He was thrilled when Kakashi didn't immediately push him away, being so careful not to cross any boundaries that the other nin might have. The fact that he wasn't currently sprawled out on the tiles with a new bruise to nurse made his heart race and his lips curl with a tender smile. Iruka pulled the Copy-nin against him wanting to feel his body, to make it real, he nuzzled his face into the damp silver strands inhaling the scent of vanilla shampoo as he spoke softly, "I want to touch you Kakashi."

Kakashi couldn't help but whine in the back of his throat as warm, calloused palms raked across his sensitised skin. He wasn't truly sure if it was his imagination playing games or if Iruka had finally come to him. He didn't dare turn around to see, letting his body push back into the warm contours of the man he hoped was behind him. He felt his heart rate pick up at the feel of those warm hands stroking him so gently, it had been so long and the tender ministrations made a lump form in his throat. He could feel the chuunin's arousal pressed against his back and felt his ass clench as his hole flexed in need. It had been such a long time since someone had been allowed to penetrate him and yet he had no qualms about letting the chuunin do so. In truth he wanted it, wanted to feel Iruka touching every part of him inside and out, to know his body as though he were a map laid bare before him. What he felt instead was the slow shift of hands rubbing along the taught muscles of his abdomen, one hand going up and laying claim to a distended nipple the other heading south. He felt heat seer through the beaded skin flashing straight to his groin and he couldn't remember the last time he had felt such sheer unadulterated pleasure, he need this he needed his Iruka.

Iruka groaned at the press of Kakashi body against his own, feeling the way his ass clenched as his own needy length was pressed to the seam of the two pale globes. He couldn't help but gasp softly, as he let his hands trail over toned muscles lightly kneading and gently raking blunt nails over the taut muscles. He explored the unusually soft skin with infinite care, he had no idea if the Copy-nin would allow him to do this again. So he took advantage of it, lovingly caressing and teasing every thing he could touch – attempting to impress upon this independent man that he cared – deeply for him. He let his right hand trail upward, finding the tip of a rosy bud under his fingers. He ran his thumb in gentle circles over the beaded tip, feeling the jounin's breath becoming increasingly erratic. He let his fingers clamp onto the nub and plucked at the sensitive area, flicking and squeezing at it before trailing the pads of his fingers across to the other bud and paying it the same attention. The chuunin hoped that he was making as much of an impression on Kakashi as he had made on him, the feel of his skin under his hands was more than enough to make him happy, but the way there bodies melded together was more than his senses could handle. He was so warm and he fit against him as if they were made to be like this.

Kakashi gasped at the tender ministrations that run over his sensitive bud, arching into the feelings running directly from nipple to groin as Iruka plucked at the tingling nubbin. He could feel the chuunin's breath against his neck, panting and groaning as he let his body rub sinuously against the thick erection pressing against his ass. He wanted more, to feel Iruka's hands, his lips on his skin, he was dissolving against the teacher so deliciously. He couldn't help but moan the teachers name as he felt the brunet's fingers curl and tug at the silvery strands of hair surrounding his hungry cock, "'Ruka...please..." He felt the soft chuckle all the way down his spine, making his back press more firmly against Iruka's chest and thighs rubbing against his arousal as his heart rate ran riot inside his chest at the contact.

Iruka loved every response he could wring from the needy man, letting his tongue run delicate circles behind the copy-nin's ear before leaning and whispering softly into the jounin's ear, "You're so sexy 'Kashi. I want to hear you moan." He couldn't help trying to make the Copy-nin groan and whine with need, every sound, every movement drove his own desire higher for the older shinobi. Iruka's hand released the honey soaked curls surrounding Kakashi length, instead brushing the tips of his fingers over the digit's the jounin had curled around his own thick length. The Copy-nin was still pumping his cock with his fist almost absently as he moaned at Iruka's touch. Iruka loved the sounds Kakashi was making, the pleasure he was able to give the jounin made his heart swell with pride and lust. What he wouldn't give to have this powerful man under him, letting the chuunin touch and explore his body and bring him as much pleasure as he could stand.

The chuunin wrapped a hand over Kakashi's own, letting his thumb swipe across the weeping slit as the water cascaded over them both. He growled huskily against the jounin's ear, "You have been teasing me Kakashi and now I'm going to tease you." He nipped at the jounin's earlobe, as his thumb teased against the Copy-nin's' plush head as he let his own body rock and push the jounin's length through his fingers. Iruka loved the way their bodies seemed to fall into a pattern it was like they had been following this dance for years not mere minutes and he wanted it to feel like this forever. He wanted to keep Kakashi for his own, to be his as he wanted to be Kakashi's. The chuunin groaned around the succulent lobe as his thoughts strayed making his body want to be closer, even as his arousal was pressed between those to firm mounds.

Kakashi leant back into the motion, feeling his weeping arousal pulse as the chuunin wrapped his fingers over his own, when the other man began to rock into him he could feel his need rising again, his cock being caressed by his own hand and the other shinobi's as well as the press of the chuunin's obvious erection between his ass cheeks had him panting with hunger. His desire was building not just from the obvious caresses but from the touch of Iruka's hands, the feel of his breath that fact that he was here with him spoke volumes and he felt tenderness sweep through him for the teacher. He leant back from the wall, pressing the back of his head to the teacher's shoulder as they both found a steady rhythm. He loved the feel of Iruka's fingers touching him; the hand on his cock, his nipples and the light nibbling on his ear had his body taut on the very precipice of coming. He whispered softly, leaning to the side to try and look at the other shinobi he truly hoped was really there, "Iruka... kiss me."

Iruka couldn't resist that pleading voice, the husky rasp of those words had his own body tightening as he continued to rub himself against the jounin. His hands caressing the Copy-nin's bowed chest as he stroked and kneaded the Copy-nin's weeping cock. He could feel his heart beating strongly in his chest and as he caressed every inch of Kakashi's flushed chest, ignoring the water that was still falling and soaking them both. He felt closer to Kakashi than he had ever been when those soft words fell from newly discovered lips.

He raised his own chocolate orbs slowly, not wanting to ruin the passion and need coursing through them both. His eyes took in the pale curve of his jaw, the small scar running from just underneath to the base of his jawbone the only thing marring that beautiful face. He looked across every feature absorbing the sight as though he was a starving man and Kakashi was a veritable buffet. He looked up over parted lips, seeing the deep pink muscle hiding inside swipe across plush lips. He felt his throat constrict as he gaze followed every curve and dip of the jounin's features, a prickle at the back of his eyes promising tears as he blinked rapidly to hold them at bay. He had dreamt of this, sharing something so special with the other man. He had tried to maintain Kakashi's modesty the entire time he had stayed with him and the fact that he wanted him to see; to touch made his body burn, his heartache and his mind hum with joy.

Iruka felt deep warmth inside his chest that he had never experienced before as the elder shinobi was slowly revealed to him. The chuunin had never thought that Kakashi would be comfortable enough with him so soon after everything had happened between them. His own team had never seen those pale features and it brought a flurry of excitement and pleasure whirling through his system that made his lips curl into a sweet smile as his heart fluttered in his chest.

Kakashi could feel Iruka's gaze as though it were a physical thing brushing over every contour of his newly exposed face. He had hoped beyond reason that he wasn't dreaming but to have this man pressed against him, finally looking at him completely naked made his heart ache with pleasure as he saw the tender expression sweep across the teacher's face. He felt relieved that Iruka hadn't balked, he had felt such extreme apprehension whenever he had chosen to expose himself to someone and though what he had done felt entirely natural with the younger nin it still made butterfly's whirl in his stomach.

He could feel his body throbbing with all the sensation's being inflicted on his sensitive flesh but having the chuunin staring at him brought a deep blush to his cheeks as he gave the other man a tentative smile, "Like what you see 'Ruka?" He watched as Iruka's eyes locked with his own and couldn't help but open his left eye, letting the swirling tomoe absorb the sight of the chuunin being so close, flushed with arousal. He watched as desire drenched umber closed the quietest whisper falling from those soft lips, "Yes…" as long lashes fluttered against tan cheeks and soft lips sealed over his own.

Iruka couldn't help staring at this man, he was so beautiful and he needed him so desperately. He leaned in watching the sharingan swirling and let his eyes close as he pressed his lips to Kakashi's, breathing in the rich taste of his lover as he let his mouth part and caress those soft petals. When they opened under his heated caress, his tongue slipped forward, teasing at the tip of the jounin's. And when he let the warm muscle slide from his mouth to meet between them they seemed to lock together, their tongues gliding and curling around each other. It was a sensuous dance that made Iruka feel connected to the jounin, sharing their bodies and trusting each other to allow such intimate explorations was a heady gift.

Kakashi couldn't help but turn, letting their chests meet as their mouth's connected, he felt Iruka's body press him back against the cool tiles, the chuunin's pressing against his own and let out a soft whine that was captured by their kiss. Iruka's wandering fingers ran across his chest, tweaking and teasing at his nipples before trailing to curl one hand in his hair and the other around their lengths. He loved the press of the teacher's body against his own the intimacy of finally having someone - having him – against him it felt so right. He broke away from the chuunin for air, his head falling back against the tiles as he opened heavy lidded orbs to watch the other nin. "Ru..."

Iruka took a panting breath, watching the jounin looking so delicious and he let his hand stroke them together. He groaned loudly, uncaring if the neighbours heard them and sped up the sinful friction, feeling Kakashi's silky wet strands under his fingers as he let his lips lick and nip across the jounin's chest. He could feel the heat building and he wanted Kakashi to come, so he dropped the hand lovingly twined in silver strands down to brush across both their swollen cocks kneading and rubbing them together as they rocked against each other. The skin of the Copy-nin's arousal against his own was velvety soft and he leaned into the other man feeling the jounin's calloused palms tweaking at his own nipples.

Kakashi couldn't hold back the feeling bubbling up from his centre from spilling over, with a flash of pure need and pleasure he moaned and thrust hard into Iruka's grip, feeling the corresponding pulse from the chuunin's cock so tightly pressed against his own. As he rocked his hips into the feeling, his eyes shut, mouth gasping and panting his pleasure. He could hear Iruka groaning and those warm calloused hands never stopped, milking them both for all they were worth. He saw stars as his body rippled with pleasure and he couldn't help but reach out and touch the other nin, hands kneading the brunet's tan skin.

Iruka had never seen something so erotic before. They way Kakashi thrust into his hands, against his weeping cock, the sweet groans and whimpers that fell from recently exposed lips had his pulse roaring as all the coiled tension in his gut snapped. He groaned and pressed against the jounin feeling the hot milky fluid hitting their skin. His pace eased as his body felt the sweet lethargy following such an intense orgasm. His eyes slowly opened and he watched as his lover's eyes lazily opened and turned down to him. He felt a piercing sweetness rush through him at the sleepy expression and he smiled back at the older man.

His lover's voice was thick and drowsy when he spoke, "Hey there 'Ruka."

"Hey 'Kashi." He looked over the other nin, seeing the same contentment he himself was feeling as he carefully released their softening lengths. He could feel heat steal across his cheeks once more at his impulsive actions; he rubbed at the back of his neck as he watched the other nin, "So...."

He was greeted by a few silent moments before the Copy-nin leant forward and pressed his forehead to Iruka's, "So... feeling better 'Ruka?"

"Hai..'Kashi'." He leant against the other nin, loving the feel of their bodies pressed so intimately together and he smiled tenderly at the other man. "Kakashi...I have a question for you?"

"Hmmm...What is it 'Ruka?" He turned inquiring eyes on the slightly smaller man.

"Will you stay?"

Kakashi pondered that statement, tipping his head to the side much as his ninken would when they were confused. "Stay"

Iruka gave him a soft smile at the canine expression and replied.

"Here ...with me. What I mean is will you move in with me. You basically live here anyways..." He'd looked down when he had asked but as he turned to look up once more he saw the look in his eyes, it stopped Iruka mid sentence. He felt something cold sending goose pimples across his arms.

Kakashi turned his face down looking at the water that was steadily turning cold; he wrapped a hand around the chuunin's waist to prevent him from backing away when he gave his reply, "I can't Iruka." He watched as confusion followed by that lonely, crushed expression he had seen in the other's eyes once before. "'Ruka... I love being here with you...but..."

"I get it..." Iruka tried to pull back, it had been another impulsive move on his part and he could feel the heat of embarrassment flaming across his face rather than the arousal of moments before.

"You're not listening to me..." Kakashi didn't let go, he may not have gained back his full strength but Iruka wouldn't get away. Instead he trailed his hand up to Iruka's throat, watching with a deep pain in his chest as the other man flinched back. "That's one of the reasons Iruka. We need to try and trust each other first... I love being here with you but I don't want to hurt you again. Do you understand?"

Iruka reacted on instinct, pulling away from Kakashi when he went to touch his throat and he felt pain radiate from the other man when he did. He looked up into a lone sad stormy grey orb and he couldn't help but wrap his arms around the other man, "I'm sorry Kakashi... I wish..."

"Soon love... we'll sort this out." Kakashi wrapped his arms protectively around the chuunin feeling the sadness he himself felt at the teacher's involuntary responses. "There must be a way to fix this... I will find it 'Ruka." He watched as the chuunin looked up with dark umber coloured orbs, he could see the loneliness deep inside and he leant and placed a chaste kiss to Iruka's brow. "Come to bed with me Iruka."

"Hai. Kakashi." The jounin could hear the defeat in his new lover's voice and he was determined to fix it, he hoped it would be soon because though Iruka had asked him something very important, he had his own question for the other nin and he wanted this pain that they were causing each other to stop.

They slipped out of the shower, quickly drying and changing into their clothes and making their way to the bedroom. Kakashi slipped under the covers and when Iruka went to lay down to sleep on top of the sheets the jounin grunted quietly pushing the other man off the bed and then holding the sheets up, "In... it's cold, hm."

He watched as those soft chocolate orbs considered for a moment before crawling in to the bed and then he shuffled forward, wrapping pale arms around the chuunin so he was pressed firmly against him. "Night 'Ruka."

"Night Kakashi."


	22. Chapter 22

Can I keep you?

Sequel to Pumpkins and Ravens

Main Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka, Sasuke/Naruto and others

Part of my 100 themes challenge.

Part 22 – Flower (31)

Naruto and Sasuke found Iruka in his apartment staring rather forlornly into the bottom of the cupboard that usually sat in the corner of the living room. The chuunin himself however was surrounded by piles of clothing, books and any item that had once resided inside said closet. The two watched the other man for a few moments uncertain what to say to the brunet, as they watched him brace one hand on his hip and the other rubbing at the nape of his neck. This particular posture the two visitors knew only too well after so many years, even if they hadn't his faced said it all. There teacher was somewhat perplexed.

As the blond attempted to step over the mess of objects surrounding the older man he could hear the chuunin mumbling quietly under his breath, "I'm sure it was here. This is where I saw it last....curse that damn jounin for making me need it." Naruto frowned at his sensei and turned a curious look back at his lover, meeting a pair of deep obsidian orbs nestled under a severe frown.

The blond smiled at the show of confusion on the ravens face, it matched the one on Iruka's and he gave a small shrug silently agreeing with the raven's concern. He couldn't help the grin that curled the corners of his lips at the adorable expression – he really loved to see his stoic lover showing any emotion. He watched as that frown creased further into a dark and rather forbidding scowl that promised retribution later on. When Sasuke's head gave subtle tilt nodding towards the puzzled chuunin Naruto had no doubt that the Teme wanted him to find out just what had caused Iruka to pull everything out of the wardrobe onto the lounge floor. After all, the place was typically immaculate.

Sasuke watched as Naruto carefully picked his way across the floor, not wanting to incur the teacher's wrath at demolishing anything from that particular cupboard. He watched as the blond finally settled a few paces from the chuunin unable to get any closer to the unaware man due to the clutter surrounding him. The dobe reached out to place a tanned hand on Iruka's shoulder before speaking, "Iruka-sensei what is it that you're looking for exactly? Maybe we can help?"

The raven couldn't stop the slightest curl of his lip, even when he was still trying to scowl at his idiot lover, as the teacher almost jumped out of his skin with surprise when Naruto touched him. He had to commend the blond – he had gotten better at stalking - but he knew Iruka had been more than a little out of it when they had arrived. It wouldn't do for the Pre-Gennin to catch him in this state of mind. He observed the two men as the chuunin looked up with wide chocolate orbs and just stared at Naruto for a few moments, when the brunet spoke he sounded genuinely surprised, "Naruto...? What are you doing here?"

Naruto sighed at his startled sensei, giving the man a hard look when the brunet didn't instantly remember why they were here. He waited but when the other man didn't seem to get it he scoffed in amusement, "Che, I can't believe you'd forget Iruka-sensei! We always come over the day before Tanabata, you know me and Teme will be going to the festivities up at the shrine tomorrow night." He gave the older man a considering look and proved a lot more intelligent than his part time nemesis suggested, "So what did Kakashi-sensei do this time Iruka-sensei?"

The pair watched as Iruka's face shifted from puzzlement to a deep almost angry scowl. They hadn't seen that expression on the chuunin's face for a while he was getting pretty pissed off. It was strange how they both had the sudden instinctive urge to duck behind the sofa, especially if that scowl turned on either of them. But what was even stranger was the way Iruka shifted almost nervously on the spot and the angry scowl slowly softened almost as quickly as it arrived. The pair watched their first sensei as twin mahogany orbs lost focus on them and shifted across the room to settle in the direction of the window that looked out on the street below. The two gave each other a look of confusion before turning to look at the window the brunet was so focused on.

Naruto couldn't help but smile softly at the sight that was laid out before him. On the small wooden table by the window sat a tall slender clear glass vase, inside the delicate glass there was a single long stemmed flower. The blond had no idea what type of flower it was, not being one to study the girly things, but he could admire the way the petals seemed to burst out from the centre, a deep cerise bleeding slowly into milky white, long thin stems poking out from the blossoms heart capped with burnt orange caps. It was a beautiful flower, stark in its contrasting colours but elegant in its crisp lines. Naruto couldn't help but comment to the raven stood over by the doorway, "It looks like a star, huh Teme?"

Sasuke looked at the flower, something stirring in the back of his mind that flickered like an old film as it slowly came to life. He could remember a time when he had been much smaller only reaching his niisan's elbow and his Mother had taken him out into the garden to show him this one flower. He remembered how her warm hands had held him against her warm body, cuddling him close as she pointed out the colourful petals. She had said that she loved this particular flower above all the others but she never did tell him why. He felt something tighten in his chest and he let his dark eyes shift away from the familiar sight, needing to push down the memories that tried to surface at the thoughts of his Mother.

The raven focused on the blond instead taking in his childish comment. He couldn't help but tsk softly and go to correct him, but he could see something happy filling those cerulean pools that made him soften his words a little, "Pfft that's because it is Dobe. It's a StarGazer Lily." He turned minutely to see if there was anything else on the table, disregarding the memory inducing bloom, catching sight of a small stiffly folded piece of parchment. The raven didn't even bother flicking on the sharingan to increase his sight, he could take a pretty educated guess who the bloom and the note where from. There was only one person that could get Iruka so flustered.

The last Uchiha turned to face the other man in the room once more, smiling softly at the sputtered response from the blond, "I knew that...hey how did you know that Teme?" before he ironed out his expression to face the chuunin.

Sasuke never gave the noisy blond a response, but instead focused on the hazy look the teacher had on his face, before speaking quietly to the other nin, "So was it him?"

"Him - him who?" He continued to ignore the blonds' interruptions, if he wasn't quick enough to get it then he wouldn't help him.

Although, he didn't want the idiot to keep interrupting so he relented with a deep put upon sigh and a slightly sarcastic tone, "Kakashi-sensei Dobe." Then he cocked an eyebrow at the brunet to emphasize the question waiting for the teacher's response instead of repeating himself.

Iruka turned slowly away from the flower, feeling heat rush into his cheeks as he responded to the last Uchiha's question, "Hai – he came to class." His eyes shifted back and forth between the two men feeling slightly cornered between the Uchiha's unwavering gaze and Naruto's curious baby blues. The chuunin lifted his hand to scratch abashedly at his scarred nose as he felt heat rise in his cheeks and a soft fluttering in his chest. "I'm sorry I was miles away..." The teacher looked around him taking his eyes from the two males occupying his living room to survey the sprawling mess that he had apparently made. The brunet's eyes slowly widened at the sight of all of the stuff now strewn across the floor at his feet. "I was...looking for something..."

Naruto jumped on the chuunin's words, finally catching an opening to renew his original course of enquiry, "Yeah we asked but you were all..." he waved a hand in front of his own face and mimicked the teacher's dazed look. "So watcha looking for Iruka-sensei?" He was more than a little concerned for his older shinobi. Iruka was family and he didn't like the way his relationship with Kakashi was causing him to hurt this way. The tension between two older nin had been palpable and likely to snap at any time. The two younger shinobi had been trying to set something up that would encourage the two, apparently, reluctant adults to release said tension but they were struggling with it. Maybe this would provide an opportunity to do that.

"My kimono. I thought it was in here the last time I looked but it's gone." Iruka felt something heavy building in his gut but he wasn't sure what it might be, the fact that he couldn't find that kimono when he had been certain it had been here. It was important – he never misplaced things like that.

"You sure you didn't put it somewhere else?" He smiled softly at the blond knowing he was only trying to help but he was pretty certain it was in here. He eyed the mounds of clutter littering the room as though they were hiding what he was searching for.

"No it was in a lacquered wooden box inside of here." Naruto watched the other man looking around the room, a small frown adorning the teacher's forehead, as he replied almost absently.

"Iruka-sensei? When was the last time you saw it?" Sasuke felt bad for saying it but he had a feeling he knew when it was that the older man had last seen the kimono. He had noticed the teachers absence at all the festivals they had attended that required formal clothing since he had returned and although the chuunin always said he had work – it had made him wonder if he had been subconsciously avoiding facing it.

"It was...I...ohhhh..." The raven watched as Iruka's eyes fell, his expression darkening and filling with sadness. He hadn't wanted to put it there but in some ways it would be better for the brunet to face it, however much he hated seeing that expression on his or Naruto's faces.

"Sensei?" Naruto voice came out quiet, questioning. Sasuke could hear the confusion and uncertainty in the tone but didn't dare to look and see the expression adorning his normally sunny features.

"It was before... before Pein attacked. I wasn't able to save much after that but I guess I tried to push it to the back of my mind." The pair looked on as the teacher's face fell, sadness echoing in every feature as the pair looked on helplessly.

"Can't you buy another one?" Naruto could see the pain slowly filling his sensei's expression and he could feel the weight of that pain settling on his own shoulders. He wanted to go to Kakashi and yell at him for making the chuunin look that way; he hadn't seen that pained expression since that night so many years ago when Iruka had faced Mizuki in the woods.

"Yes I suppose but that one... it was my Father's. Plus I can't afford one right now. It's one of the reasons I spent so much time working on the holiday celebrations – they pay more. I'm trying to save up for a few things around the house and a new kimono is a frivolous expense." Naruto and Sasuke could see the pinched expression on Iruka's face, the words that fell from his lips after he'd mentioned his Father rang hollowly in their ears. They both knew how much it hurt the chuunin to have lost those things that his parents had left him after the Kyuubi attack.

"Ohhh..." The blond turned dark sapphire orbs to the raven who was still stood silently in the doorway. He could feel the guilt washing through him. It would seem that the Kyuubi's power and the beast itself seemed to cause nothing but heartache for the ones he cared about most. Naruto looked to Sasuke for some semblance of comfort, seeing the other man deep in thought before obsidian eyes shifted up to return the sad stare.

Naruto felt his heart warming at the sight of the soft smile curling one corner of Sasuke's lips as they looked at each other, absorbing the small amount of comfort they could from such a distance. He felt Sasuke's warmth slipping past the guilt and the sadness that had tried to burrow under his skin. He hadn't lost much in the time Pein attacked Konoha but that was because he hadn't had much to lose, but he knew of far too many that had lost everything and yet they had rebuilt and flourished again. He just hoped the teacher would be able to do the same.

The blond watched as those dark eyes turned back to their old sensei and he knew Sasuke had thought of something that may help the situation. Naruto watched the raven turn, staring now at the pale profile of his face, the sharp aristocratic nose, soft lips and fierce obsidian eyes framed by silky black locks. Sasuke was beautiful and it was often in moments like this that he truly noticed and appreciated what the raven meant to him. He felt like he hadn't lived until dark shinobi had come home, until he had been able to hold the other man to him with nothing but skin between them. His lips curved in a tender smile as he watched his lover speak to the distressed chuunin.

"Iruka-sensei? It may not be the same as what you have lost... but Jiraiya-sama stored away a lot of the things from the Uchiha house before he went to face Pein. We have been meaning to go through everything... there will be something there you could use." Naruto stared at the raven, it was practically unheard of for the stoic man to actually offer anyone assistance unless they asked first, but as he looked at his lover, mouth slightly agape, he realised that this was actually the second time Sasuke had tried to help Iruka-sensei.

The first time had been when he had given the chuunin their bruise balm for his throat and now offering him something as personal as his own family's kimono. It made Naruto's chest ache with how much he wanted to crush the silly raven against his chest, kissing him senseless in thanks. He was slowly opening up and it made him both proud and unbelievably happy that it was Iruka that the raven had chosen. It made Naruto feel like his chest was simultaneously crushed with emotion and exploding with admiration for Sasuke. The raven was accepting his version of family as his own and that was more than Naruto could ever hope for.

Iruka looked back at the Sasuke and gave him a soft smile, feeling the warmth of the last Uchiha's generous and stilted words. He pivoted so he was fully facing the young man, taking in the slightly awkward looking posture and the way those dark eyes seemed to waver every now and again from his own. The sadness that had felt like an over bearing cloud seemed to lift slightly, leaving behind a small weight on his heart that he knew would ease with time. It had been a while since he had gone to visit his parent's - perhaps now was the time?

The chuunin spoke softly, not putting too much emphasis into what he said for fear of ruining the development that last Uchiha was making, "Thank you Sasuke-kun. That would be very nice." He gave the raven a sincere smile before shifting uncomfortably, he rubbed at the nape of his neck before turning pleading orbs on the two young men, "But first would you mind giving me a hand with getting out of this mess." He watched the two and couldn't help noticing the way Naruto's cheeks were turning an interesting shade of puce and were puffed out like a chipmunk, before the blond grabbed his sides let out a loud guffaw. Iruka turned to Sasuke to see the raven smiling at the blond and he couldn't help but let out his own warm chuckle.

He stopped when he heard the raven speaking to him again, "Iruka-sensei – you may want to move your that thing... a certain jounin has a bizarre penchant for entering through windows." He watched Sasuke wave his hand in the direction of the flower and wondered why the young man's gaze remained as far from it as possible. He stored that away for later he turned to the raven.

Iruka smiled at the last Uchiha before returning his gaze to the elegant looking flower, "You might be right there Sasuke – but then I could make him tidy up in recompense, hmm." He turned and gave the surprised Uchiha a wink.


	23. Chapter 23

Can I keep you?

Sequel to Pumpkins and Ravens

Main Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka, Sasuke/Naruto and others

Part of my 100 themes challenge.

Part 23 – Family (46):

Kakashi had discovered Naruto and Sasuke when he had been out walking around the village, sometime after he had appeared in Iruka's classroom. He had left the chuunin a small gift and a note in the presence of thirty pre-Gennin and a rather adorably stunned Iruka. Kakashi could feel nerves starting to churn in his belly, would the teacher be angry with him? Would he say no? He hadn't stuck around for the chuunin's answer; instead in the little note he had said that he would meet him at the great Torii gates of the heaven's shrine the following evening. He had only stayed long enough to press a masked kiss to the brunet's cheek and a wink to his class before vanishing once more in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi had never felt his heart beat so fast, he had been apprehensive about his delivery method but as he'd materialised briefly outside the window of the classroom after the event he had seen his beloved chuunin running his fingertips across the satiny petals of the lily seemingly oblivious to the stares of 31 pairs of interested eyes. Kakashi had thought the flower was perfect for what he had needed it for, understated enough to be given to a man but symbolic of the event he wished to attend with Iruka.

It had taken him a while at the Yamanaka flower shop to chose just the right one for Iruka, this was important to him and therefore would be done with militant perfection. He hoped Iruka hadn't been too badly pestered by his students for his little stunt, though the thought of the young brunet flushed with embarrassment was enticing a smile onto his cloth covered lips.

Kakashi had taken to walking around the streets, watching people discreetly from behind his favourite orange novel, it was a great shame that Jiraiya's talents had been taken from the world. He would miss the old sannin very much. It seemed that he was destined to see many of his friends, colleagues and what was close to family's names appear on the memorial stone. He shook the thoughts away, knowing they never led anywhere but to emotional turmoil that lasted for hours on end and he didn't want that today. He had been walking up the hill towards his home when he heard a familiar blonds' voice always noticeably louder than everyone else's.

Kakashi turned automatically, knowing he still wasn't ready to return to the quiet and empty house he lived in before going over to Iruka's. If he could skip the few hours' he would have to spend inside the dark and brooding house he would be better for it. Though he loved the house because of the memories it contained he also hated it for the same reason – yet he couldn't bear to give it up. He couldn't help but chuckle at the contradiction's whirring through his head – it was foolish really but he held some hope for its future prospects if everything panned out as he hoped it would.

The jounin moved on silent feet around the corner to where he'd heard the rambunctious blond, knowing there were many small buildings just around here having memorised the maps of the city to make sure he could get around when he needed to when he had been a small child. This particular area contained mostly small house shaped stores for people when they were away on very long missions or had died and the family were waiting to be sorted their belongings. What surprised him was the sight of the two newly fledged jounin knee-deep in boxes and looking like a pair of ghosts. Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle quietly into his balled fist attempting to muffle the sound that he just couldn't hold in at the sight of the two young men.

The sound was met by two fierce glares, one deep cerulean the other a piercing midnight – he couldn't help laughing a little harder at the sight. Both young men were covered head to foot in some white substance the only real colour left was their eyes. Kakashi approached slowly, not wanting to get hit by the same trap or by the two cloudy white nin. He gave his signature eye crease smile when he deemed he was close enough but far enough away that he could pre-empt an attack from either party. He spoke as seriously as he could to the two young men, "Yo Sasuke, Naruto. Mah, can I inquire as to why you look like... you got hit with a bag of flour?"

Kakashi could hear Naruto growling at his question before he burst out with a response, "'Cos we are! Stupid Kakashi-sensei. You're as bad as Ero-sannin!" The last was mumbled under his breath but Kakashi caught the sudden sadness that washed through the fox but it was only a momentary thing which was quickly gone again. He turned to Sasuke hoping for a more conducive explanation and got a scowl for his efforts. Kakashi shrugged nonchalantly before turning the subject to something more in line with what he had been thinking about all day, "Mah, you two been to see Iruka today?"

Again with the glaring but this he didn't understand so he poked, "Why the look?"

He watched as they exchanged a look before Sasuke spoke this time, "Your the cause of all this." With those words Sasuke moved a hand out emphasizing his point by waving it in the general direction of the boxes in the store.

Kakashi looked between the two snowy white nin and looked back at the boxes inside the store before responding, " 'Fraid to say I didn't do that."

He caught Sasuke's scowl but turned to face the suddenly riled up blond when he started to shout, "Course you didn't stupid Kakashi-sensei – Ero-sannin did this little trick, stupid old geezer. It's your fault were even here!" Kakashi gave the excitable young man a look designed to express his puzzlement at that particular notion, unsure how he was responsible for whatever these two were currently doing.

Unfortunately said look didn't penetrate the blonds' brain, so Sasuke came to the rescue instead. Kakashi heard Sasuke snort quietly in derision before speaking, "You are just as bad as he is. For someone so smart you can be rather dense. Let me help map this out for you. We are here because you asked Iruka to the Tanabata festival, which led us here to search for a kimono for him to wear. That clear enough for you." Kakashi listened silently waiting for the Uchiha to finish, processing his words carefully and yet they still didn't make sense.

_Why would Iruka need a kimono to wear from here? And what was here anyway?_

Kakashi eyed the boxes again before looking over at the dusty raven, ignoring the blond who was still grumbling under his breath. He asked the one question that were bothering him the most at that moment, hoping the raven would answer, "Why would Iruka need a kimono from here exactly?"

He watched Sasuke face for a moment seeing the flour dusted features return to his usually impassive features and his dark gaze turned to the blond beside him. When Kakashi turned his sole smoky grey orb on Naruto he saw such sadness sweep through the young man, his shoulders sagging, those normally smiling lips downturned, but it was his eyes that bothered the jounin most. There was a depth of sadness he recognised only too well, his own feelings of guilt and pain tried to reach up and snag his heart but he pushed them back down once more. This wasn't about him.

Kakashi stepped forward, not sure what he was going to do but feeling an inexplicable need to comfort the blond boy. When Naruto spoke his voice was rough and barely above a whisper, "He needs it because the one he had, the one his father had, was destroyed when the Kyuubi and Pein fought. I... we took it from him. A precious item that was one of the few things left from his parents." Kakashi could see the weight of Naruto's words visibly hovering around him, the pain of what he thought he had done Iruka. Kakashi felt his heart clench in response to that pain and found his own palm reaching out and holding onto a floury shoulder.

They stood like that for a few moments, his hand applying the smallest amount of pressure, he looked up into obsidian eyes that watched the odd display of affection and Kakashi could see the sorrow that filled the Uchiha's gaze. It was then that the jounin truly realised how much the young raven had changed. He felt a foreign sense of hope unfurling in his chest at the sight and nodded subtly to the quiet man, watching him hop over boxes to settle beside the blond on his opposing side.

It surprised Kakashi when Sasuke curled an arm around the blond, his face disappearing into a tanned neck, the Uchiha had become renowned for not liking public displays of affection but it seemed the raven was comfortable enough to do this for his blond lover and that made the Copy-nin smile behind his mask. Kakashi raised his hand to ruffle blond spikes, imitating Iruka's way of showing the blond affection, he watched silently as Naruto's fingers curled into Sasuke's shirt front grounding himself. The jounin spoke quietly to the two males curled around each other, "The village may have been damaged in that attack Naruto but you weren't to blame. The fox is a part of you – but he's not all of you. Iruka would never blame you for something like that, that's just not who he is."

"But..." Pained cerulean orbs looked at him from under blond lashes.

"No but's – let it go." Kakashi's voice remained gentle as he ruffled soft blond spikes once more, he gave the young blond now looking at him a warm smile, a truly genuine smile and watched as Naruto gave Sasuke a one armed hug before giving his own smile in return. Kakashi enjoyed seeing these two interact together; it was strange how they had struck a balance between them. They complimented each other perfectly but still managed to behave like chalk and cheese. It made him wonder if he could find that level of security and balance with Iruka. Kakashi could feel something warm fluttering in his chest at the thought and tried not to label the emotion that made him feel so warm inside. He had the desperate urge to go and see the chuunin at that very moment, wanting to be held and touched by the kind man.

Kakashi turned his gaze to the large pile of boxes, mulling over the other question he had wanted to ask whilst giving the two younger shinobi a moment together. When he heard shuffling he turned to see they had disengaged from their more intimate embrace and he saw that both pairs of eyes were looking in the same direction his were. He asked the next question on his mind, "So Jiraiya rigged a trap to go off – that explains your rather... pale appearance but who's store is this?" There were no symbols, names or other indicators as to who owned this small store that was piled high with uniform brown cardboard boxes and neatly draped furniture.

He turned quickly to stare down at the last Uchiha when he heard him speak, "It's mine."

Kakashi eyed the young raven as dark orbs perused the neatly stacked pile. Kakashi knew how important these things must be to Sasuke, that Jiraiya had even considered doing this for him showed just how much he believed in Naruto's will to bring him back - and he had been right to do so. The jounin was glad that the old man had done this for Sasuke, at least he would have some things to remind him of his family, he was pretty lucky they had survived the catastrophic destruction that had been reaped a few years before. But he knew his own home also housed higher on the hill had survived the event along with the Uchiha district.

Kakashi felt a deep sadness at the thought that he had made Iruka remember what he had lost, knowing how important the fetters of life could be to people. He wasn't sure what he would have done in the same situation. If his home had been destroyed the things inside it lost – those things were irreplaceable to him. It would feel like he'd lost a part of himself for the good and the bad memories the building had born witness to. He stood silently for a few minutes, thinking and finally coming to a conclusion that he believed would hopefully cheer them both.

The Copy-nin turned to the pair stood quietly beside him and spoke quietly to them, "I have something for Iruka that I need you two to give him. But you can't tell him it's from me. It should save you looking through all this right now – so you can go and uhmm.... deflour yourselves." He chuckled lightly at the flush of pink that tinged Sasuke's cheeks, at the unintentional innuendo that sentence took on. He watched as Naruto clasped a hand over his mouth as the other curled around his stomach to try and hold in the laughter Kakashi could see in dancing cerulean orbs.

Kakashi smiled when the laughter rang out as Naruto couldn't contain the sound any longer and he watched with a smile on his lips as Sasuke glowered darkly at him and the blond as Naruto's eyes closed tight and watered at the extent of his laughter. The sound was a welcome cacophony in his ears, a burst of pure unadulterated joy that seemed so rare in their world. Kakashi watched from the corner of his eye as Sasuke's lips twitched in response, knowing that the last Uchiha had felt some of that emotion too made the jounin happy. There was far too much darkness inside both of them that moments like these were treasured all the more.

Kakashi turned and started walking off, rummaging in his pouch for that familiar orange book. He heard Naruto call after him, "But Kakashi-sensei you need to give is whatever it is!"

Kakashi waved absently over his shoulder, eyes firmly glued to the creamy white pages lined with ink before his nose as he returned his answer, "I'll drop it off later. You are still living at Sasuke's am I right." He heard Sasuke snort as the blond coughed at the comment, he could imagine the blond was an interesting shade of puce and he heard Naruto prodding at the young Uchiha once more about him not wanting to move into his flat. He chuckled at their antics as he walked back the way he had come, mulling over the interesting events of the afternoon and growing anticipation for tomorrow evening.

*****

A few hours later...

Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief, rubbing the cuff of his sleeve across his sweaty forehead. Who would have thought it would be so difficult to find? The jounin had returned to the house a few hours ago intent on hunting down the item he was looking for. It had taken him and three of hi nin-ken that long to find where the box had been hidden. It was in the older part of the house, tucked away with a few photographs and other things that he had asked Minato-sensei to move from the main part of the house.

He had been a child grieving and yet he had buried those emotions deep and continued on as if his life had never changed save for those few things he hadn't had the strength of heart to look at. Seeing those things now he realised how much he had missed seeing their faces and after everything that happen in the midst of the chaos of Pein's attack. That he had seen his father again it made him bring a few of those things with him back into the living room of the large house.

Kakashi retrieved a damp cloth from the kitchen and went to work on cleaning off all the mahogany framed images of his deceased family and friends. He carefully wiped the dust away from each image, his fingers stroking across so many absent friends he felt his heart ache in response to his sudden loneliness. He came to the largest item last, cleaning off the dark cherry wood top, engraved with soft whorls and leaves. HE cleared a space on the floor and slowly opened the heavy box, pressing back the thin layer of tissue paper to reveal the rich blue fabric underneath. He smiled softly, no longer encumbered by his mask as he remembered the last time he had seen it.

Kakashi had been only come up to his father's mid-thigh when that particular item was purchased. The grand old age of seven. They been into town and his mother had chosen the fabric and brought it home. She'd let the soft roll of silk spread out across the dining room floor so that she could etch out the patterns for each section. He remembered watching spending hours sewing but the most memorable part was the first and only time Hatake Sakumo had tried it on. He had looked up at his father and grinned, he'd looked awing in the rich blue tones and patterns to the young boy he'd been.

He could remember his mother coming up behind him and picking him up so he could get a better perspective as she'd said then, he'd always known it was because she loved holding him no matter how old he got. It was the last time for that too. His father had tousled his hair and called him a dandelion; the jounin chuckled at that knowing he had scowled at his Father before retorting that he was just as bad. The sweet tinkle of his Mother's laughter filled his ears as the memory dissipated. He ran his fingers across the silky soft material carefully replacing the lid and wrapping a string around it to keep everything tightly shut.

Kakashi ran his hands across the lid one last time before writing a quick note on a piece of thick parchment and with one arm holding the box to his chest he performed the hand signs to transport him to the old Uchiha district carefully settling the box on desk in Sasuke's room before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. It seemed that today was a day for quite a few memories to come to light; he transported across Konoha and turned when he materialised to face the dark stone. He walked over, turning and settling down with his back to the heavy granite hearing the scratch of fabric as his vest rubbed the rough surface full of the names of the fallen. He spoke quietly, "Good evening everyone." As he settled in to catch up with old friends and long lost family.


	24. Chapter 24

Can I keep you?

Sequel to Pumpkins and Ravens

Main Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka, Sasuke/Naruto and others

Part of my 100 themes challenge.

Part 24 – Star (34):

Iruka stood quietly, back pressed to the solid pillar painted a rich and vibrant shade of red. The pillar supported one part of the torii gate into the heaven shrine; it was the largest shrine in Konoha and was always the focus of the Tanabata festival. Iruka remembered many happy hours spent as a small child traversing the stone pathways inside the shrines gates, his parents following close behind. But as time passed and people left him alone he found his visits decreasing until they all but petered out altogether. This would be his first time at the Tanabata festival since the rebuilding of Konoha after Pein and the Kyuubi's fight three years previously.

Iruka's hands were folded up into his sleeves keeping warm; the crisp air had started to get that nip of cold that signified winter was coming. He stood fiddling nervously with the thick red string of his coin purse hidden inside the voluminous sleeve of his right arm, twining the string absently through and around his fingers. He could feel the butterfly's chasing around in his stomach making him feel uneasy, he had been feeling a mixture of apprehension and excitement all day. The air felt like it was electrified, there was a strange sense of something impending... but Iruka had no idea what it may be.

Iruka thought back on the events of the past twenty four hours as he stood waiting for the famously late jounin.

It had surprised him when Kakashi had chosen to leave relatively early the previous evening but he said he had things he needed to do. Iruka had felt more than a little bereft at the jounin's absence, the warm arms that usually curled around him, the feel of a steady heartbeat and quiet, easy breaths had lulled him into sleep more often than not and he had trouble finding that sense of peace he needed to fall into slumber without Kakashi's presence in his bed. He had missed the Copy-nin fiercely; the bed felt empty and much too big without him in it.

Sasuke and Naruto had arrived at his home early this morning before he had the chance of getting out of his warm bed. The pair had been surprised to find him alone in his bed but had quickly shaken it off, an odd look passing between them as they had given Iruka the box that Sasuke was carefully holding onto. When he had given the chuunin the rich mahogany box Iruka had been very careful not to drop it, Sasuke was giving him a great gift and it was an honour. The raven's family had meant a great deal to Sasuke and Iruka would honour that as best he could.

When he had opened the box, peeling away the fine white tissue paper he had felt his breath stick in his throat. The rich colours and enticing texture called to him to run his hands across the sensual looking material. Iruka knew even without unfolding the elaborate kimono that it was a thing of beauty and had been crafted with great care and attention. He had tried to voice a protest to the young Uchiha but Sasuke wouldn't hear it, insisting that he wanted the chuunin to wear it. When Iruka had tried to insist again that he wasn't worthy of such finery, Sasuke had pegged him with those deep obsidian pools and said one word, "Please."

The way he had said it rocked Iruka to the core, how many times had Sasuke ever said please? And he had never said it to him. Iruka had flushed with pleasure and a little embarrassment before relenting with a quiet, "Hai Sasuke it would be an honour." He had rubbed at the scar bridging his nose not sure what to say to the two men. Naruto had made their excuses, something about a C rank mission that would only take a few hours then they would be back for dinner and to walk Iruka to his meeting.

That was how he had ended up here.

He looked down at the soft folds of the kimono he now wore, when he had unfolded the soft silk he had been stunned into silence by the elegant patterns that scrolled across the edges, such an item must cost a fortune. Iruka had reverently gotten dressed, relishing the feel of the silk brushing against his skin as he had slipped into the delicate fabric. When he had emerged from his room to see if the boys were ready he was greeted with silence. He had to smile at the sight of Naruto, mouth agape and Sasuke reaching over to the blond to literally close his mouth with a pale finger.

Iruka had blushed at the attention, the nervous fluttering in his stomach intensifying as he had looked at the two men in his living room. He stuttered when he spoke, "Does it...look...alright?" Iruka had to know, he didn't want to go and look foolish in front of the entire village and more importantly in front of Kakashi. He had looked up from his fixed gaze on the nap of his carpet when he heard Naruto snort quietly. He could see Sasuke glaring at his lover and he felt his heart crack in response to that sound and as he turned to silently leave the room he heard Sasuke's firm hit to the back of Naruto's skull the hushed words he spoke overrode Naruto's grousing, "Now look what you've done... idiot!"

Iruka had been surprised when a pair of strong arms had laced around his middle halting his departure from the room. He could sense the blond behind him, feeling him press hard against his back much as he had done as a child, hiding behind him thinking the chuunin wouldn't return the gesture. Iruka stood there for a moment but as he went to speak he heard Naruto's quiet words, muffled by the fabric of his kimono, "Sorry Iruka-sensei. I didn't mean it the way that sounded. It was a stupid question in the first place. You look really nice."

Iruka had tried to turn around then, finding himself trapped against Naruto's slightly taller frame, he sighed under his breath before asking quietly, "Naruto could you let go a minute please." When those arms pulled away he turned to see the blonds' eyes downturned as he stared past him to look at Sasuke he could see in those dark eyes a sadness he hadn't seen in a long time. When he looked back at Naruto he bent his knees just enough to look up into the blonds' face giving him a soft smile before asking again, "You think so?"

He had gotten a firm nod and he gave the blond a much broader smile, "Thank you Naruto." Iruka reached up and ruffled thick golden strands much like he had done when Naruto was smaller and when curious sapphire orbs looked up at him from lowered lashes he gave the blond a warm look. What Iruka saw in those darkened blue pools made his heart twist, Naruto was curious yes, but there was a deep well of sadness there too and it appeared to be directed at him. When he looked down at himself he realised just what had caused that look. Iruka looked back into sapphire orbs and smiled softly, speaking quietly, "No more Naruto – it wasn't your fault. I don't blame you and neither should you, hm?"

Iruka had watched the fox for a few minutes maintaining that steady gaze and saw a smile curl those lips before he was glomped by the enthusiastic blond. He couldn't help but laugh at the boy's antics and Sasuke all but pulled him away from the chuunin. When Iruka looked back at the raven he watched as the dark haired man nodded almost imperceptibly and Iruka returned the gesture. Apparently today was an oddity not only had he gotten a please but a silent thank you as well. Iruka felt his heart fill with warmth at the thought even though the butterflies were rampaging in his belly. Iruka turned as Sasuke spoke, "Shall we go then?"

"Hai. Hai we'll be late and we are not going to be like Kakashi-sensei." Iruka smiled at that, subtly rubbing his stomach in the hopes of quieting the little quivery feeling that was upsetting it.

The chuunin made sure his voice didn't sound any out of the ordinary when he spoke, "Let's go then." But he could feel eyes on him and he knew there was one person in the room he couldn't fool with his nonchalant attitude.

*****

Kakashi walked up the steps leading to the heaven shrine with anticipation bubbling in his gut. He had spent most of yesterday feeling rather nervous, a feeling that was distinctly unfamiliar. But today he was looking forward to seeing his Iruka, he had missed the presence of the other man in the bed with him. The chill and silence that had echoed around the house had made him feel incredibly lonely and in need of the teachers company.

Kakashi had everything planned out and he hoped that Iruka would follow along, meaning he wouldn't be alone in his bed tonight – well hopefully anyways. Kakashi had arrived at the bottom of the stairs in a puff of grey smoke, having chosen to walk the hundred and eighty steps so he could take the time to enjoy the experience as part of his date with the chuunin. It had been a long time since he had visited, often away on missions over the larger festivals.

When Kakashi reached the final steps his uncovered eye searched hunting for the pale hues of that particular kimono. When his head capped the final step he caught sight of what he was searching for, feeling his chest constrict tightly, and his breath nothing more than a gasp as he gazed at his brunet. The teacher looked exquisite, soft chocolate brown locks were, for once, not restricted but flowing loosely down past his shoulders the top half secured with a dark ribbon, leaving strands free to float around his face.

Kakashi's gaze lovingly followed the contours of Iruka's tanned throat down to the way the silk conformed to his leanly toned figure. The pale blue colour brought out Iruka's own naturally bronzed skin, the fine stitching a mix of deep blues and finely detailed silver, depicting foaming waves at cuffs and hem which only seemed to add to his beauty.

Iruka could feel someone's gaze on him, the heat that tingled just under the surface of his skin washed through him as he felt predatory eyes raking his body. There was only one man that did that to him. He turned dark chocolate orbs, searching and locking onto a mop of silvery haired, as untamed as it always was. Iruka's gaze wandered south, seeing the matt black wrap of cloth in place of the jounin's hit ate covering his sharingan. Iruka had the strangest urge to pull the fabric away, to expose those swirling tomoe to the air so he could look into both arresting orbs without hindrance.

As his eyes wandered further he took in Kakashi's normal black mask but instead of the familiar khaki green vest a pale ash grey kimono took its place. The fabric was decorated with subtle hints of silver and deeper shades of grey, showing shadowed grasses swaying in the wind, picked out in silver thread which appeared to be like moonlight. The kimono was beautiful and it was strange that the design itself looked very much like the kimono he himself was wearing.

Kakashi smiled watching Iruka looking at him so heatedly made him feel something coil tightly in his lower belly, the first bud of need being fanned by those deep chocolate pools. Kakashi stood straighter now, his usual slouch absent as he strode towards the waiting chuunin, drinking in the sight of him. When Kakashi was stood just in front of the chuunin he leant in to whisper in the younger nin's ear, "You look ... delicious 'Ruka."As he stepped back he gave the other man a cheeky wink and let his hand reach out to brush lightly along the supple skin of Iruka's cheek never venturing towards his jaw as he didn't wish to spoil their evening so early on.

Iruka leant into the warm touch of those slender fingers, almost whimpering when they drew away. It would seem the jounin was set on teasing him this evening. The way Kakashi had winked at him after sending tingling shivers down the teachers spine from having those lips mere millimetres from his ear had set his insides to boiling already, the butterfly's that had bothered him all day long forgotten as Kakashi's proximity made his mind wander.

Iruka leant in and placed his hand on the jounin's bare forearm, rubbing the fine hairs softly back and forth, he felt excitement course through his veins at his proximity to such an stunning man, he let his lips graze Kakashi's cloth covered cheek as he spoke with a deep rumble, "Don't think I have forgotten how you embarrassed me in front of 30 pre-Gennin yesterday 'Kashi. There will be payback and if this is how you wish to play..." The chuunin let his tongue peek out and lick lightly at the small patch of exposed skin at the peak of Kakashi's cheek.

Kakashi look down at the chuunin with a mix of surprise and burgeoning need and he gave the chuunin a wolfish grin before replying in a husky voice, "I love playing with you Iruka –_sensei."_

Iruka knew they were both goading each other equally and what was more his nerves had dissipated; they had been going through this odd routine for weeks now. They would tease and taunt each other relentlessly and it felt - natural. The chuunin gave Kakashi a warm smile and tilted his head to the side before speaking, "Shall we?" He let the twinkle in his dark eyes shine through as he eyed the slightly taller shinobi.

Kakashi returned the look with one of his own, a playful air twisting around them as he replied, "Let's." Kakashi was happy that Iruka didn't look half as nervous as he had when he had first seen him and in turn their banter had brought forth a sense of the norm, something they did every day, easing away his own nerves. Kakashi just hoped the rest of the evening would go as well.

They turned to take in the sight framed by the torii gate, seeing hundreds of people in a wide variety of colours and styles. Kakashi took a long deep inhale, relishing the mix of scents coming from the vendors lining the walk to the shrine, the bright lanterns creating little pools of amber light against the towering trees lining the stone walkways, illuminating the stalls and the faces of the curious. Kakashi smiled and turned a sot look down at Iruka who was now stood beside him, he couldn't help but reach out, tracing his fingers down the tanned skin of the chuunin's arm and letting his hand brush against the back of Iruka's. He hoped it was a blatant enough invitation.

Iruka flushed at the feel of those pale fingertips tickling the hair on his forearm but it was the carefully placed touch on his hand that made him smile sweetly. He turned his hand enough to graze Kakashi's palm and felt long fingers slip between his own, giving his hand a gentle squeeze before relaxing comfortably entwined. Iruka gave the jounin a quick glance from under lowered lashes, hoping he wouldn't catch him looking and flushed at the sight before him. Kakashi was looking at him with such openness, such ardent interest and a degree of warmth he hadn't seen in another's eyes directed at him in many years.

They smiled at each other softly, before Kakashi tugged gently on Iruka's hand, leading him forward into the shrine grounds.


	25. Chapter 25

Can I keep you?

Sequel to Pumpkins and Ravens

Main Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka, Sasuke/Naruto and others

Part of my 100 themes challenge.

Part 25 – (92-All that I Have)

Iruka couldn't stop the smile that lit his face; he'd enjoyed every minute of their evening so far. They had walked around the small stalls lining the shrines walkways with the boy's in tow. The brightly lit huts were filled with gifts for sale, games to play and food to be eaten. They had stopped part way around to enjoy some tea and dango from one of the stalls.

It had been a long time since the brunet had been to one of these events and he had forgotten how nice they were, the atmosphere was filled with joy the sound of children's laughter and the quiet rumble of pleasant conversation and soothing sound in his ears. Kakashi had been inseparable from him after taking his hand at the gate and he was thankful for that. It had been a little worrying when some of their fellow shinobi had seen them but most had given them knowing smiles and chattered idly with them about mundane none work related things.

Kakashi couldn't help but turn and watch the brunet beside him; the smile that lit the chuunin's face was priceless. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Iruka this happy. They had trailed all over the shrine grounds, trying different foods and buying small trinkets. The brunet had even convinced the jounin that they should fish and try and win one of the golden-scaled fish that were swimming around in the pond. It had taken him a while to figure out how the game worked with a little help from the teacher. It had been a very long time since he'd been around for a festival and the gentle instruction and warming fingers curled around his wrist to assist him in his capture made a familiar warmth that was all to do with the younger nin squeeze around his heart.

The older nin couldn't resist his own gentle touch, letting his cloth covered lips whisper across the chuunin's ear as he leant over the pond. He'd been rewarded with a softening of the teacher's concentrated expression and flush lightening his cheeks. Kakashi had laughed softly and left the teacher to retrieve his own fish. Now they were wondering the stalls a few small bags and a fish each in hand. The boy's had disappeared some time ago but he wasn't concerned – the two were old enough to get in trouble and out again on their own.

As he watched the brunet's face and when he got a little ahead of him down his toned form he could really admire the way the kimono he had given Sasuke to gift the chuunin with truly suited him. The ocean that foamed at hem and cuff and the rich blue sky above complimented the warm caramel skin and the soft chocolate locks that cascaded down to mid back. He'd never seen Iruka wear his hair down except that once in the shower and to bed and as always the wavy strands were a temptation for his curious fingers.

Iruka turned back to the Copy-nin and went to ask if they could head to the viewing area to get a good place for the fireworks and instead he paused absorbing the way the older nin was just looking at him. He could feel the caress of that smoky orb as it took in everything about him, from top to toe and he felt his cheek's heat once more. But instead of remaining were he was he walked forward, standing in front of the jounin close enough to touch and he let his hand trail up the front of the dark kimono. The texture of the fabric was so delicate under his rough fingertips and he loved the smooth sensations he ran from kimono to mask and up to run a gentle finger across the exposed skin of Kakashi's cheek. He spoke softly, "Wakey, wakey Kakashi."

"Mah Iruka." He watched the jounin slowly blink and when his dark orb curled into a familiar smile he let his own lips return the gesture.

"You looked miles away, something the matter?" Iruka couldn't help the concern the drifted through him, he hadn't wanted anything to mar the wonderful evening the Copy-nin was treating him too but his worry for the man would always win out.

"I was right here – just admiring you." Iruka was the one to blink this time, his cheeks flaring even redder as his hand pulled back from the jounin to scratch nervously at his scar. He wasn't sure how to respond to that and he could feel those butterflies from earlier taking flight in his belly once more.

"I…. can we go watch the fireworks Kakashi?" Iruka winced at his obvious avoidance; he wasn't certain how to take this kind of teasing. The jounin was being more straightforward than was usual and the teacher didn't know what to do.

"Mah sensei, changing the subject hmmm… alright we can go but there is somewhere I want to show were the fireworks will be best." Iruka felt the air shift around him as the jounin moved closer, he felt an arm curve around his back and the lightest brush of fingers against the back of his hand.

When he looked up at the jounin he saw something in that dark orb that he hadn't noticed or hadn't been permitted to see. Kakashi was nervous about something and Iruka found that rather startling. Kakashi was either never nervous or had conditioned himself to remain completely emotionally blank to the world. That he was showing him this made the chuunin's heart warm and he let his own fingers turn, linking with the jounin's as the heat of the older man's palm at the small of his back guided him away from the crowd's.

Kakashi felt nerves jangling in his stomach, he had been alternately anticipating and worrying about this ever since the thought had occurred and his plan set in motion. He had truly heart Iruka the day he had refused to come and live with him and he hoped the chuunin wouldn't turn him away. He rubbed the curve of Iruka's spine with his hand, loving the way it dipped so gently to the swell of firm buttocks. His other hand was curled in Iruka's bag's dangling from their wrists as he walked the chuunin through the wood's surrounding the shrine.

Iruka wasn't sure were Kakashi was taking him, they were moving further and further away from the shrine and deeper into the small wood's behind the old structure. The brunet never stopped or faltered, content to follow were the jounin was leading him, happy that he could feel Kakashi's touch in the darker part's of the grounds. The sound of laughter and the golden glow of the stalls and their customer's disappeared and he felt a little lost in the dark now surrounding them, his only anchor the warmth of Kakashi's palms. He couldn't restrain his curiosity forever so he spoke quietly, the silence surrounding them like the one's that filled libraries and holy places, "Were are we going Kakashi?"

"You'll see 'Ruka." Iruka smiled at the familiar term, something they'd both dropped in a more formal setting but it didn't ease the fluttering in his stomach or the nervous tensions seeping across his body.

Kakashi didn't give the chuunin a real answer, he wanted to get to were he was taking the younger nin and then he'd explain everything. It wouldn't be long now. They continued on in silence both men growing increasingly nervous with every step. Kakashi breathed a soft sigh of relief when they crossed over onto familiar ground, the fireworks would be lit close by and were he was heading would have one of the best views, as it had at every celebration the shrine held.

Iruka walked steadily, following the jounin's lead, his free hand consciously curling and uncurling from the straps dangling around his wrist in an attempt to sate his nerves – with little effect. He turned once more to the jounin, his features barely discernable in the shadow of the large trees blocking even the stars pale light. He went to peak, "Kakashi…"

"We're here."

The chuunin turned to see were here was and took in the sprawling house that lay before him. The trees had thinned but due to the lack of moonlight he hadn't noticed the change but as he stared at the unlit building he felt confusion colour his mind, inciting him to speak, "Were are we Kakashi?"

The jounin moved around Iruka, never releasing his hand but stepping in front of him gentle pulling him forward. He spoke in a quiet drawl, "This place has the best view, and I've been coming here since I was small to watch the fireworks."

"But were are we?" Iruka could understand to a certain extent that Kakashi was generally a very secretive person but this was growing a little frustrating. He went a long with the older nin's tugging but he wouldn't relent in his own pursuit of answers, "Kakashi… explain…please."

The jounin walked Iruka up to the large double doors and through, the solid oak not making a sound as one of the doors swung inwards. He pulled the other nin inside and into a large courtyard studded with small trees and shrubs. That's when he heard the first boom of a firework being let off. He turned to the chuunin and manoeuvred him into the centre and watched as Iruka's face turned skywards. He watched as the teacher's face was lit with wonder and different colour's as the fireworks display began, it was a childish reaction but he couldn't help but admire the way the brunet's face had softened, looking wonderingly up at the sky as the fireworks exploded directly over head.

He didn't dare speak or risk breaking the spell. Though he enjoyed seeing the bright sparks of light fill the sky with celebration his attention was wrapped up in the chuunin before him, he looked perfect here. He was surprised when Iruka's face tilted slightly to the side, his hand reaching out and a warm smile tilting his lips. The jounin didn't have to hear him to know what the other man wanted. He walked across the space that was between them and laced their fingers together.

Iruka's hand beckoned the other man and he came, the warmth of Kakashi's finger's entwining with his own an oddly fulfilling sensation but he wanted more. He tugged the other man around, placing his back to Kakashi's chest and let his head fall back to rest on a cloth clad shoulder. Now this… this was perfect. He looked up at the light studded sky, the thrill of the display paired with the warmth of Kakashi's body at his back. He grinned when he felt two strong arms curl around his waist and pressing him closer. Iruka moved his own hands to rest on top of the jounin's their bag's swinging gently and then settling as they remained still watching the celebration in the sky.

When the sky finally grew dark once more the chuunin tipped his head just enough to press a chaste kiss to the dark material covering the jounin's jaw and he watched as the other nin looked down at him with such a tenderness expressed in his dark eye. Iruka gave the other man a soft smile, "Thank you Kakashi that was amazing. I've never seen them so close."

Kakashi felt so content stood here with Iruka, his arms full of the teacher's warmth and rich scent. When he felt the soft press of lips to his jaw he smiled behind his mask and wanted nothing more than to push it down and give the brunet a kiss of his own. But as the reality of the moment set in he knew it was time, he felt something twist in his belly and he looked away trying to summon the words he needed.

Iruka caught the look that flittered in Kakashi's dark orb and he pulled back when the other nin turned his face away from him, concern rife in his voice as he spoke, "Kakashi…?"

"You asked me where we were… this is my home." Iruka looked around the dark building, taking in its size and design. The place was large, an estate much like the Uchiha area.

"I…I don't know what to say… I guess I just assumed you lived in the apartments like I do…" Kakashi could see the confusion in Iruka's dark chocolate pools and he wanted to go to him to wipe the frown that was now decorating his brow away.

The jounin gave a very succinct reply, "I do."

"Then…how?" Iruka felt increasingly confused by what was going on, the fluttering in his stomach speeding up to an all out tornado inside him.

"This is were I lived with my family." Kakashi waited, words hanging in the air as he watched the comprehension dawn on the chuunin's features.

Iruka didn't know what to say, he felt almost guilty for intruding on such a personal place, on Kakashi's history and all he could do was apologise, "I'm sorry."

Kakashi winced at the apology, it wasn't what he wanted and he told the brunet so, "Don't say that 'Ruka… I brought you here to ask you something."

"What did you want to ask me…?" Iruka turned to face the jounin once more, wanting in that moment to be closer to him and yet feeling like he was further away than they'd ever been.

"Mah…. I knew you'd look good in that." Kakashi saw the confusion race across the other's face again, along with annoyance at his sudden change of direction. He just needed a few more minutes.

"What do you mean… this was a gift from Sasuke…. Wasn't it?" Iruka felt uncertainty and a little annoyance pooling inside him, why couldn't the jounin just come out with it instead of twisting and turning his way around the subject. This kimono was a gift from Sasuke or – he'd thought it was but now he wasn't so sure. The patterns, the cut they were to similar not to have been made by the same person so how was it that could be? He turned a piercing gaze on the jounin, demanding answers to all these questions.

"No…from me." The chuunin felt something tighten inside, he wasn't angry per se but he didn't like the fact that he was lied to by Kakashi and Sasuke. He had believed they had been building some kind of understanding between them. He worried just as much about the raven as he did about Naruto and it angered him that Kakashi had put that at risk.

"Then you paid for this." The chuunin's tone was clipped when he spoke trying not to lose his temper at the to her man. He knew the jounin would have a reason and yet he couldn't figure out what it was.

"No." Kakashi could hear Iruka's anger bubbling as though it were a volcano ready to explode and yet he tried to stretch this out a little longer.

"I don't understand." Iruka clenched his teeth in frustration, his hand balling into tight fists as he watched the older nin.

"Did you notice how they match?" Iruka was about ready to explode at this last, why had the jounin brought him here? It made no sense why was he discussing kimono when he could see quite clearly that the older nin was trying to dodge something else.

"Yes… earlier… but why…" He paused to take deep breaths as he spoke, asking the obvious question.

"My Okaa-san made them… for my Otou-san." That completely threw the chuunin. What could he say to that? He looked between himself and the older nin and he could see it. He could see the similarities the care and time that had been put into the designs. They were beautiful and made out of deep love and affection.

"…" Kakashi was a little surprised by the sudden silence but watched Iruka as thought's churned through his mind.

"He never got to wear that one." He could see bewilderment cross the chuunin's face and he wasn't sure how the other would react.

"I don't know what to say…" Iruka stated the obvious; he was stunned that this man would give away something that was obviously very important to him. One of the last things his Okaa-san had given his Otou-san was, in his eyes, immeasurably precious. He stared out into the darkness unsure what to do, his anger had left him so quickly he felt emotionally hollow.

"There is nothing to say. It's a gift I wanted you to have." Iruka's eyes lifted to the jounin's and he stepped forward, reaching out again as he had earlier. How could he ever pay him back for this? It was too much.

Kakashi watched the chuunin as he approached, not really sure whether he should let the other man close, his emotions were all over the place and he didn't think Iruka's were much better. The teacher looked stunned and his words reflected that, "But… it's so…much."

"No…not really." He denied that. Kakashi had wanted to give this particular kimono to Iruka. The young teacher had done so much for him and yet he still did more. Kakashi knew that he cared very deeply about the young teacher and he wanted to see that kimono put to use. It suited him and it was important to him in so many ways.

When Iruka stepped up to him, hand resting on his forearm as he stared with wide eyes. Kakashi could see confusion in those dark orbs and he let own hand reach out and pull the other nin closer. Iruka's words were spoken so softly Kakashi barely heard them, "But what does that have to do with…"

Kakashi pulled the other man in, pressing their bodies chest to chest as he looped an arm around Iruka's waist and the other reached out to curl an absent strand of hair around his finger. The feel of it curling around and around soothed the jounin and he leant in close, eye locking with Iruka's as he spoke sincerely, "This… I wanted to ask you… would you… move in …here I mean… with me?"


	26. Chapter 26

Can I keep you?

Sequel to Pumpkins and Ravens

Main Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka, Sasuke/Naruto and others

Part of my 100 themes challenge.

Part 26 – Seeing red (86)

Twice in one night Iruka had been reduced to stunned silence. He could only stare at the man holding him so carefully, fingers twinned in his hair. Kakashi wanted him to live here… with him? But… "I don't understand before… you said.."

"I know and I'm sorry. You surprised me and I didn't think I just said what I know now I shouldn't have." Kakashi's eye turned away from the brunet staring out at the small courtyard they were stood in. He could remember a time when this place was filled with flowers and the pond always had Koi darting and shining in the sun. Now the once beautiful garden his okaa-san had tended so lovingly was empty – barren.

Iruka watched as Kakashi's dark gaze turned from him, staring out at their surroundings. He followed the jounin's gaze seeing moonlight fall over bare branches reaching for the sky, and a small pond that was dry to the bone. He couldn't picture in his mind what could have been here before to have such a sad look in the copy-nin's eye. He felt those butterflies in his stomach increase tenfold alongside something hot and sharp that was bubbling up inside as Kakashi's words sunk in, "You refused me. You said that you wouldn't until we'd sorted…"

Kakashi had heard and felt every word that had fallen from Iruka's lips, sadness filling him. He could feel something heavy settling in his chest – had he pushed the chuunin to far would he truly abandon him? He felt something squeeze in his chest and his fingers tightened in a fist, his gaze turning back to focus solely on the man he cared for. He latched on to this last, he knew only to well how far Iruka could get ahead of himself – the jounin hadn't been able to explain any of his other reasons before so he would now.

"That is still a reason – one that I plan on fixing but you never let me tell you what the other is. I do love being with you, around you. Your house feels like home and it's been… to long since I felt like that. But this was my home too and I wanted, I hoped… you'd want to be here with me." Kakashi looked deep into Iruka's eyes, seeing a degree of pain and anger directed at him and he could understand that fully but he needed the chuunin far more than he had ever realised until a few days ago and he would meet the other's wrath head on.

Iruka's gaze met Kakashi's and as the jounin spoke he could feel his emotions as though they were reaching out, goose bumps breaking out over his bare skin and though his anger was still their he could feel the Copy-nin's need and it warmed his heart, easing the fluttering in his belly. He spoke quietly, "You should have said – you have no idea how much that hurt. I've never asked anyone what I asked you."

Kakashi felt like something had stabbed him in the chest at Iruka's softly spoken words. He had hurt this man greatly and yet he asked still more of him? How many times would the chuunin forgive him? He turned away from Iruka's gaze, feeling a very familiar emptiness swelling in his chest. He to spoke in a raspy whisper, "I am sorry Iruka – forgive me I ask to much." He walked steadily, heading for one of the few rooms he had actually had the time to open up and clean, stepping up and out of his geta and up onto the wooden walkway that wrapped around the courtyard.

Iruka could only stare at Kakashi's retreating back, his dark form disappearing into the shadows and he felt something snap inside himself then, anger finally bubbling over into a angry torrent of words, "What your just going to walk away? You're not even going to listen to what I have to say?"

Kakashi froze at Iruka's angry words and he turned, still shadowed by the roof of his house. This place would never be home without the irate man before him. He sighed softly and looked back over his shoulder at the chuunin and spoke with a resigned tone, "Then say it."

Iruka focused all his attention on the jounin who he could barely see and strode with a great degree of purpose across the courtyard, slipping his geta off at the step and moving up onto the wooden platform. He grabbed the jounin by the shoulder and spun him to face him and his finger's curled in to the soft fabric of his kimono, tugging him down hard so they were millimetres apart. "You think you know everything!" And with that said Iruka pressed his lips firmly against Kakashi's covered ones.

Kakashi wasn't sure how to react to the chuunin's sudden assault, though with Iruka this close, lips pressed against his own, warm breath seeping through the material he couldn't help but groan. He let his hands wrap and around the brunet and pull him flush against his body, lips pressing back against Iruka's. When he felt the need to breath finally coming to the fore he pulled back, dark orb heavy lidded as he gazed into two chocolate coloured pools. "So…"

Iruka stared back, face flushed and body now firmly pressed against Kakashi's. He replied to the jounin's solitary word with one of his own, "So…"

Kakashi almost smiled at that last, his heavy heart felt a little lighter just from having Iruka close to him like this. He wasn't sure if Iruka was just playing him but he hoped and with that came his next query, "You had something you wanted to say…"

Iruka felt the weight of his anger disappearing, a coy smile slipping onto his lips as he rubbed the tip of his nose against Kakashi's, "Mmmm… yes I suppose I did."

Though Kakashi was enjoying Iruka's attention the way the brunet was stepping around the issue was a little frustrating so he prodded him a little further, "And…?"

Iruka looked up at the Copy-nin, eyebrow quirked in question, "I thought you already knew everything Mister Genius."

Kakashi's patience was thinning and though he felt deeply for the teacher he was pressing very close to pushing to hard. "Iruka."

Iruka could see Kakashi's frustration building and he felt a little satisfied at getting the other nin back for getting him to the point of outburst. He relented with good grace though, "Fine… ask me again."

Kakashi found Iruka's little game trying but he felt hope rising inside him, it had been the first time Kakashi had really seen Iruka's temper in action but he had heard that it was quick to blow over. Though it usually came with a prank or two behind it. So he took a deep breath and let calm settle inside him as he gave what felt like a much easier response than the first time he'd said it, "Mah… che… will you come and live with me Iruka?"

Iruka looked up, rather innocently as he asked, "Hmmm… is Naruto allowed to come over and stay?

Kakashi could feel a smile trying to tug at his lips as he murmured, "Mmmm…"

Iruka let the corner of his lip twitch as he asked another question, "and Sasuke?"

Kakashi could feel his heart stirring inside him, the cold clenching fist that had held it captive loosening as he responded, "Hai."

Iruka's lips shifted then into a teasing smile s his eyes lit up, "What about the rest of my Pre-Genin?"

Kakashi had a moment's pause at this last, imaging hundreds of half-pints running all over his home. He sighed thought the smile never left his lips when h gave a more reluctant response, "Ahhh… that may need some negotiation?"

Iruka didn't let the chuckle that wanted to bubble up from his throat escape, instead, leaning forward as he drew out his answer, "Hmm…..welll"

Kakashi was done with Iruka's little game and he gave the brunet a light squeeze as he said his name, "Iruka …"

Iruka responded to the gentle squeeze around his waist with a slightly breathy, "Yes."

Kakashi leant forward at the soft sound, letting his forehead rest against the chuunin's as he inquired again, "Yes you'll live with me?"

Iruka sighed at the warmth that was wrapping around him, the feel of Kakashi body so firmly moulded against him. When he spoke he leant in lips brushing across Kakashi's once more, "Yes."

Kakashi sighed audibly felt his heart ease inside his chest, warmth flooding in, "Thank God for that." He placed a chaste kiss to Iruka's waiting mouth and looked deep into the chuunin's orbs, "I don't know what I would have done if you'd refused."

"Now why would I do a thing like that - stupid jounin?" Iruka's voice was a teasing lilt when he spoke and he could feel Kakashi heat seeping through the kimono and deep beneath his skin. His anger had always been short lived and he knew that they likely had trials and tribulations ahead his aversion was the most prevalent and yet he felt hope stirring in his chest.

Kakashi sent the tease back to Iruka though his had a more serious edge to it, "I don't know – maybe due to the…stresses we've already been through."

Iruka's eyes darkened a little at the reminder but he let his hand trail up into Kakashi's silky hair, "Hmmm… that just makes us stronger, ne?"

Kakashi leant into Iruka's touch enjoying the feel of his calloused fingertips against his scalp. His voice was almost a purr when he spoke, "Mah – you're right sensei."

Iruka smiled once more at the soft rumble to Kakashi's words and his own were filled with tenderness he felt deep inside, "Thank you Kakashi."

Kakashi gave the chuunin a puzzles look, "For…"

"This." Iruka pulled the jounin's face forward with the hand firmly ensconced in silvery locks. He tugged Kakashi's mask down with nimble fingers as his eyes fell shut hiding the jounin's face from his eyes as he pressed forward, lips connecting for the first time skin to skin in a soft caress.


	27. Chapter 27

Can I keep you?

Sequel to Pumpkins and Ravens

Main Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka, Sasuke/Naruto and others

Part of my 100 themes challenge.

Part 27 – Eyes (37)

Kakashi was stunned for a moment when his mask slipped beneath his chin and Iruka's firm grip in his hair tugged him forward into a chaste kiss. The feel of their lips finally touching, the warmth and sensual softness pressing together made the jounin sigh in pleasure, eye lids sliding shut as his arms lifted, one curling around the brunet's waist and the other tangling in the silky tresses that had been left loose for the night.

He let his lips part, the tip of his tongue running along the seam of Iruka's lips begging to be let inside. Kakashi wanted to deepen the kiss Iruka had instigated so much. To be able to touch the teacher so intimately made his whole body hum with pleasure and his blood rush with need. He could feel his arousal stirring, pressing up against his underwear and the tight confines of his kimono wanting to stand erect waiting for Iruka's touch. God he was hungry for this man, more than he'd ever been for anyone else.

Iruka kept his eyes firmly shut, once the kiss had started that wasn't a hardship, he felt it would be a task to lift the now heavy lids. He hadn't planned this but it felt so right, his passions finally being released on the elusive man before him. They had spent weeks dancing around each other and to finally have Kakashi tucked firmly against him, hot lips caressing gently against his own was a heady feeling.

The chuunin felt the jounin's lips part, a warm breath filtering across the sensitive skin; he shuddered at the proximity and then moaned as Kakashi's tongue trailed along the crease of his lips. He had no qualms about letting his lips part but before Kakashi could plunder his mouth he nipped the questing muscle and as he heard a harsh gasp from the Copy-nin he sent his own tongue out to reach inside Kakashi's parted lips. He stroked the soft petals feeling the slightest dent that he could only assume was a scar before delving inside.

Kakashi was shocked by the tender nip but hummed with appreciation as Iruka's tongue traced his lips before exploring the inside of his mouth. It felt like he was mapping every surface that his teasing muscle could find. The warm touch caressed the roof of his mouth, ran across his teeth before sliding almost sinfully against his tongue. Kakashi would let Iruka reign over his mouth until his curiosity was sated – it wasn't like he didn't enjoy the feel of the chuunin learning his body.

Kakashi was starting to get to the point where his mind was becoming hazy with need, he wanted nothing more than to return the chuunin's avid attentions but he wanted to touch all of Iruka, learning him so completely that no one would ever know him as well as Kakashi did. At the slow slide of Iruka's tongue across his own he squeezed the man closer, his own tongue slipping and sliding in the most intimate of dances.

He taunted the slick appendage before following it inside the chuunin's mouth. He was surprised once more by the way Iruka's lips sealed around his tongue softly sucking in teasing pulls that mimicked something he desperately wanted to share with the brunet. He pulled away from the kiss breathless and hard as iron, sighing and opening his eyes to look down at the flushed teacher, "Iruka…damn I want you so much."

Iruka could feel every hard muscle under Kakashi's kimono, which included the thick shaft straining against the silky fabric between them. His own body was in a similar state, the jounin's lips were a heady pleasure but his body would be a feast, he wanted to touch Kakashi, to feel those firm muscles and the contrast between silky skin and the patterns of scars that mapped the road of his life.

Iruka rubbed his fingers up and down Kakashi's throat, effectively stroking the voracious man as their lips caressed and their tongues danced with passion. When Kakashi withdrew from his suckling lips he groaned with the loss, wanting to keep the other's mouth connected with his own. He was so tempted to open his eyes to look at the amazing man before him but he knew that until Kakashi let him he would never break that trust; this was enough – for now. When those delicious words fell from Kakashi's lips Iruka leant in following the hot ghost of panting breaths so that his lips were just a hairsbreadth away from Kakashi's once more as he spoke, "Then take me Kakashi."

Kakashi groaned deep in his throat at those words, his cock jerking hard in response, releasing beads of pre-come that dampened the fabric still covering it. He shifted forward, pressing their bodies together and delighting in the friction between them as he gave the chuunin a chaste kiss. The last of his willpower was used to pull back, his need trying desperately to outweigh his mind as he spoke in a deep raspy tone, "I will but there is something else we need to do first."

Iruka sifted back, eyes still closed but a frown etching his features as he questioned the copy-nin. "To do? What do we need to do?"

Kakashi took a deep calming breath, heart racing in his chest as he stepped out of his comfort zone for the man he wanted to be with more than anyone else, "Iruka… do you trust me?"

Iruka's response was immediate, "Yes… why would you ask?" The chuunin was puzzled by Kakashi's words, though they'd had a few issues he had never had any reason to doubt the jounin.

"This is important Iruka. I know you trust me here." Kakashi pressed his fingertips to Iruka's forehead gently leaning in then and pressing a chaste kiss to the skin he'd just touched before continuing, "But I need you to trust me here. Can you do that?"

Iruka felt Kakashi's hand press against his silk clad chest right above his erratic heartbeat. He took a few minutes to just breathe and take in what the jounin was suggesting. He would trust Kakashi with his life and more importantly Naruto's. That kind of trust wasn't just in the mind but part of the heart to. He wanted to trust Kakashi with his heart, to keep it safe. He spoke with a slight pause, "I… I do trust you Kakashi."

Kakashi smiled down at the brunet; rubbing his hands down Iruka's sides as he spoke his next words in a hushed whisper, "Then look at me."

Iruka was stunned into silence. Was Kakashi really going to let him see his face? He brought both hands up from Kakashi's chest letting his fingers trail over the smooth contours of his face, running sensitive fingertips across soft skin and a few dimpled scars. He let his head come up and slowly cracked his eyes open, cupping Kakashi's face with his hands. He took in the mop of familiar silver hair, the black patch hiding his sharingan from view. Iruka looked into a rather expressive stormy grey orb that was easy to read if you knew how, seeing nervousness mixed with need.

The chuunin smiled softly as his gaze took in a strong straight nose, soft looking lips he wanted to kiss all over again. He noted the small scar through his lower lip and the scar running from beneath the eye patch down to mid cheek. He leant back a little to absorb the full effect and smiled warmly. There was nothing overtly stunning about Kakashi's visage, he was a normal mortal man and in Iruka's eyes he was very handsome, scars and all. He leant in then pressing gentle butterfly kisses across Kakashi's face before pulling away seeing the warmth that now permeated that dark eye. He went to speak but never got the chance when Kakashi spoke instead.

Kakashi watched Iruka closely gauging his response before he saw that warm smile split his lips. He couldn't help but sigh in relief when the teacher shifted closer and started pressing feather light kisses across his whole face. He felt his body squirm with need, it had been so long since anyone had touched that part of him that it felt sensitive and it was causing his body to heat with desire even further. He felt his heart squeeze tight at the tenderness in Iruka's expression and he knew he needed to get what he had to say out before his body got too far ahead of him.

He knew Iruka was about to speak so he quickly nipped in first, the words slipping out on a breathy sigh, "I want to try something. Let me?"

Iruka didn't even hesitate with his response, "Alright." The teacher knew that he would have to show Kakashi the trust he had promised and though nerves were starting to bubble in his belly he wouldn't let them push him away from this precious man.

Kakashi frowned at the rapid response, uncertain if Iruka understood the gravity of what he was saying, "This is important Iruka." He saw the hesitation in chocolate coloured orbs but as he watched the chuunin straightened and looked back with confidence and Kakashi knew he was resolved to whatever he asked.

Iruka asked the only questions he felt was pertinent having upmost confidence in Kakashi not to do anything that would harm him, "What are you going to do?" The chuunin watched Kakashi for a few minute's waiting for a reply to his question, he could see his full face now but he still looked to that sole smoky grey orb for the true emotions that hid inside the copy-nin. It was quite evident that he was apprehensive and yet there was a core of steel hidden in those depths that Iruka truly admired.

Kakashi looked deep into rich umber orbs and spoke gently but firmly, reaching out a hand to almost touch Iruka throat. "I'm going to try and help us both – with this."

Iruka didn't choose to flinch and yet his body reacted at the proximity, even though in his heart that Kakashi wouldn't hurt him like that again. He forced his body not to back away, remaining at a slight distance, back bowed away from Kakashi's out reached hand. He felt guilt swallow him when he saw the pain that was now clear on the copy-nin's face. Intentional or not Iruka was hurting him and he'd be damned if it continued. He whispered softly, "I… I'll try Kakashi. This is important to me – you're important to me."

Kakashi let Iruka's hand come to rest against his cheek, the pad of his thumb rubbing tenderly against his newly exposed cheek. He felt the hurt ease some and he hoped after tonight they'd be able to get passed this, "Thank you Iruka."

Kakashi had a cheeky grin stretching his lips when he spoke next, feeling a little lighter but just as hungry for the man before him, "Mah… there may be a reward in it for you at the end." He gave Iruka a lavacious wink and ducked ready for a swipe to the side of his head for his perverted connotation.

Iruka flushed and grumbled at the other nin, "Hmm stupid jounin." But he felt heat pool deep in his lower belly and he pressed back against Kakashi, loving the press of their arousals through the sinfully soft material. He all but purred into Kakashi's ear as he leant closer, "Maybe they'll be a reward for you." He nipped the fleshy lobe of Kakashi's ear and flicked a hot tongue across the sensitive edge before shifting to look at his soon to be lover.

Kakashi sighed gasping at the sudden nibble and all but melted into Iruka's body as he breathily whispered, " Sensei."

When he saw Iruka's smirking lips he couldn't help but return the hungry smile with a predatory one of his own, he leant in speaking in a deep husky voice, "Come in sensei and let's see who gets rewarded first." The jounin sealed his lips with Iruka's giving the other man a heated and sensual kiss, full of stroking tongues and hungry moans before carefully guiding the brunet back and through into the darkened house lips still firmly attached and hands stroking over the chuunin's body.


	28. Chapter 28

Can I keep you?

Sequel to Pumpkins and Ravens

Main Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka, Sasuke/Naruto and others

Part of my 100 themes challenge.

Part 28 – Through the Fire (89)

Iruka followed behind the jounin, trailing him through the shoji before pausing to pull back from teasing lips whilst slipping one hand free. He spoke in a breathy whisper "Need to shut the door Kakashi."

His hands fumbled behind him before he dragged his gaze from Kakashi to glance back long enough to grab the edge of the wooden frame and draw the sliding door shut with a quiet click. The chuunin's eyes remained away from the Copy-nin for only a moment. When he looked back his gaze wandered across the planes of Kakashi's body hidden behind the subtle folds of his kimono.

Iruka followed the beautiful design up long legs noticing the distinct bulge were the jounin's arousal pressed against the fabric as his eyes roved over his body and he couldn't help but eye the distinct shape, trying to assess it's size and shape as he wet his lips with need.

He wanted to taste, to touch. It had been so long since he'd had that pleasure. Iruka was a very tactile person and yet over the past few years he had starved himself of it and he knew with the way his skin was prickling at even the simplest brush of Kakashi's hands he was in for a very intense night.

Kakashi watched Iruka as he fumbled the door closed, biting his lip when he went to tell the brunet to leave it be as there were far more important things to be done. When the chuunin looked back at him, umber orbs trailing quite plainly up from his toes and pausing at his groin, he didn't stop the groan that slipped past his lips as Iruka's tongue peeked out and stroked across flushed lips.

He dragged the brunet forward, unconsciously keeping his hands away from the chuunin's throat as he leant in and purred hungrily, "If you keep that up sensei then we won't get very far." He breathed in the lush scent of his favourite schoolteacher, the rich smell of chalk, paper and something rich and earthy that he knew was Iruka's arousal filled his senses and sent his eyes rolling back in pleasure.

He nipped at the chuunin's earlobe before pulling away; snagging the brunet's hand in his and tugging him gently down the corridor. There were many door's along the way but all remained firmly shut, though this place was his home he had yet to face some of the memories that filled it's quiet halls.

Kakashi hoped that he might choose to open them one day if Iruka stayed with him. He believed that the chuunin's very presence would help him face, and come to terms, with his past. He shook off the melancholy thoughts in favour of the imagining what was to come. He just hoped he didn't frighten Iruka away.

Iruka shuddered at the brush and firm pinch of teeth pressing against his earlobe, Kakashi's husky words drawing a deep moan from inside him before he was tugged along behind the jounin. He didn't really look at the corridor he walked down; he could feel the hard wood floor under his bare feet, the sound of their passing whispering through the hallway.

His attention was focused on the confident strides that Kakashi took, even in the dim lighting; he would have been lost in this place if he'd been by himself. It was strange to realise that this place was Kakashi's childhood home; the fact that he knew his way in the dark reinforced that idea but it still felt foreign.

Iruka pulled back on his wrist, forcing the jounin to slow and look back at him with a puzzled frown marring his face. Iruka chuckled lightly at the complete expression that he could now see on Kakashi's features, "I know you want to get to a bed but your pulling my arm off." He felt the jounin's fingers release and he quickly laced his own through them, giving a gentle squeeze. The brunet drew closer, bringing them side by side and planted a kiss to the edge of Kakashi's lips, warm breath ghosting across the newly visible skin, "I'm not going anywhere."

Kakashi sighed, his frown lifting as he eyed the brunet stood beside him, "Mah…sorry sensei." He hadn't even realised that his grip had been almost painfully tight around Iruka's or that he'd been almost running down the corridor. Though he knew part of it was likely worry that Iruka may change his mind but there was something else – this place. He wasn't comfortable inside the part of the house and he wanted to get the chuunin to a place were he could relax more and truly enjoy what would hopefully come out of this night.

He rubbed at the nape of his neck; eyes closing and a small sheepish smile tilting his lips. He heard Iruka's warm laughter fill the quiet space and it made something heavy lift from his body, he looked into mirth filled umber orbs and couldn't help but let his sheepish smile turn into a grin. God did he love this man. Iruka had so easily shifted his anxiety and discomfort into simple pleasure – with just a warm look and a happy smile. This man was truly amazing.

He squeezed the chuunin's fingers with his own, turning and looking back over his shoulder eyeing the other man appreciatively, "This way sensei." The pause had brought a little more levity to his mind and though need was burning inside him with the pulse of his heart he felt more in control. He walked sedately forward, enjoying the brush of Iruka's body against his side as the moved together into his part of the house. He guided the younger man through to his bedroom, standing in the doorway and allowing Iruka to absorb the small room that was lit with soft amber light from the desk lamp in the corner.

Iruka couldn't help but laugh at Kakashi's expression; he'd looked so much like one of his pre-genin when they'd been caught doing something they knew they shouldn't of. He was pleased that Kakashi hadn't taken his laughter as some kind of insult, revelling in the grin that was plastered across the jounin's lips and knowing he had put it there.

He remained quiet as Kakashi escorted him to what he assumed would be the Copy-nin's bedroom and he was pleased to note he was right. He felt little tremors course across his skin whenever they touched, the jounin's forearm ticking the hairs on his own arms made him feel light and needy inside. He truly was starved for touch and he hoped after tonight that he wouldn't be again. He could feel nerves twisting in his gut but he pushed them down, nervous anticipation taking the primary seat in his mind. He could remember the shower they had shared all those weeks ago, the press of flesh on flesh and the sight of Kakashi's body slick with water and aroused.

He let a soft sigh of pleasure slip past his lips and hurriedly looked up, relieved when Kakashi didn't turn to look at him. He assessed the room they were now entering, eyes blinking at the brightness that was in truth a soft amber glow emanating form a lamp. He took in the simplicity of the furnishings, small desk, bedside table and a bookcase filled with coloured spines that he just knew belonged to Kakashi's Ichi-Ichi books. He smiled and looked up at the jounin, pleased to see Kakashi looking down with a curious air about him. "It's nice." He watched Kakashi relax and gave the other nin a sneaky look, "And now I know were you hide your porn."

Kakashi gave the brunet a knowing look before leaning in close enough that their noses touched, "Leave the Ichi-Ichi alone. I can promise you won't mind it once I've had my way with you." The jounin gave a lecherous grin that the brunet could finally see.

"And who said you'd be having your way with me hmmm…" Kakashi backed up a little at Iruka's words, slightly surprised but he could feel his arousal climbing at that promise. What would it be like to have Iruka take him, to expose himself so completely to someone else? He felt a thrill of pleasure rush through him and he knew he wouldn't mind it; in fact he was sure he'd love it – if it was Iruka.

He smiled down at the chuunin, "Let the best shinobi win….hmmm sensei?"

Iruka looked up into the jounin's sole grey orb and smiled, "Hai Kakashi."

Kakashi gently guided Iruka into the room, leaving him stood beside the end of the double bed before going to the bedside table. He spoke in a calm tone as he went, watching Iruka from the corner of his eye, "When I researched this I was given quite a few ideas on how to deal with it. So if this one doesn't work we'll try something else." With those words he opened and fished inside the bedside table, feeling the soft material as he pulled it out.

Iruka watched the other man walk around the bed, his words seeping into his mind. He appreciated what Kakashi was trying to do, the reassurance that they could try again was welcome but he truly wanted this to work. He felt butterfly's dancing in his stomach and let a hand rest against the tumultuous feeling and rubbed gently. When Kakashi pulled the dark bit of fabric from the draw and turned to face him fully he was puzzled. What was that…. Oh. "A blind fold? How will that help us?"

Kakashi wanted to walk back around the bed at the sight of a slightly confused Iruka; he wanted to touch the small crease that dimpled the skin between his brows. Instead he watched as his soon-to-be lover's mind ticked through everything and dark orbs looked up at him in question. He responded as he walked carefully closer, remaining as unthreatening as possible, "The idea is that being a man you are very visual. I have noticed that even when I do not touch you the threat of touch that you can see sets you off. If you can't see what I am doing it is less likely you will try to move away. The idea behind what I'd like to try is touch. If I can acquaint you to my touch on your body I should be able to touch your throat without issue. Now this won't be an instant cure but hopefully we'll be able to do this in future without a blind fold but I think it will help this time."

Iruka listened to Kakashi's explanation quietly, going over his points and knowing that they did make a lot of sense. He wasn't sure how he felt about being blindfolded and completely in the dark and he knew that it would likely heighten his tactile stimulation, which both excited and concerned him. Would Kakashi be upset if Iruka became a little over stimulated? He looked over at the other nin and knew with the warm look that Kakashi was giving him that he wouldn't mind and knowing the jounin he'd likely enjoy it – pervert.

When Iruka realised just what the Copy-nin was doing he let out a growl of his own. The way he was slowly sidling closer, cautious, with his hands strategically down and non-threatening he gave the Copy-nin and knowing look, "I am not some feeble woman Kakashi. I will not run away so stop behaving like I am a skittish deer." The chuunin stalked towards Kakashi, grabbing the jounin when he was close enough and dragging him down into a hungry kiss. It was all teeth and tongue to start with, harsh nips and steady thrusts but Iruka felt Kakashi's tongue and lips gentling him, caressing his lips and tongue almost reverently and he couldn't help but moan and lean into the reassuring touch. When Kakashi pulled away they were both gasping for air? Iruka looked up into Kakashi's face, need in every feature as he husked, "God I need you… please…"

Kakashi was shocked by the intensity and almost violence in Iruka's kiss and though he understood why the chuunin felt that way he didn't want this to be what their first time would be about. He went about trying to gentle the brunet, laving his lips and tongue with gentle touches, slow slides and needy moans and it worked. The moment Iruka groaned with need and their bodies pressed flush together he knew the sudden anger that had filled the nervous chuunin had gone. He pulled back on a gasp to see the raw passion and desire in umber orbs and he couldn't help but comply with Iruka's pleas, "Yes love… close your eyes."

Iruka whined softly, hands fisted in Kakashi's kimono, body rubbing needily against the other man as he watched Kakashi stretch the silky fabric between his hands. His eyes slid closed as Kakashi leant in, he could feel the soft brush of the fabric as it came down over his eyes and he took a few deep pulls of air into his lungs to try and calm his frantically beating heart. He felt Kakashi's breath against his ear and then smiled tenderly at the soft crooning the jounin made as he tied the fabric behind his head.

"Alright love now come over here and mind your self. There now crawl up the bed and stop when I tell you." Kakashi was deeply aroused by the sight of Iruka, blindfolded and needy. The way he followed his requests filled him with a sense of power he hadn't thought about, it was a heady feeling and yet he knew that this was about more than just pleasure. Though that was a big part. He spoke softly, "Stop there and turn over onto your back. Now relax and breathe I'll do the rest."

Iruka did as told, reliant on the Copy-nin to not let him hurt himself. He felt the press of the mattress at his knees and carefully knelt and moved up the bed. Iruka stopped dead at Kakashi's command and rolled over onto his back. He felt nerves take him for a moment, breath speeding up and his heart fluttering rapidly then he felt warm hand gently stroke across his cheek and a slight pressure rest next to his body.

Kakashi.

Iruka sighed softly, taking in a few steadying breath's as Kakashi's calloused hand stroked over his skin. His heartbeat eased and though his excitement and nerves were still there he felt calm enough to start.

Kakashi spoke gently to the chuunin, knowing from less comfortable experiences that being blindfolded could be very disturbing, "You okay Iruka. Tell me and I'll stop if your not ready?"

"No I'm okay just go slow please." Iruka leant into Kakashi's touch in encouragement, his hands carefully placed on either side of him clenched the fabric of the bedspread and he felt the soft brush of lips against his cheek and then the weight beside him moved.

"Okay sensei but give the word and I'll stop alright?"

"Hai Kakashi."


	29. Chapter 29

Can I keep you?

Sequel to Pumpkins and Ravens

Main Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka, Sasuke/Naruto and others

Part of my 100 themes challenge.

Part 29 – Precious Treasure (36)

Kakashi looked down over the man sprawled before him, his eyes hidden from sight by the long strands of hair running across the pillow in gentle waves. His eyes trailed lower, taking in the way his kimono had parted enough at the chest to expose a small slither of tanned flesh. The jounin wanted to lean in and press his lips to the warm flesh, to inhale the intoxicating scent of his soon-to-be lover. But he withheld, instead letting his eyes roam and caress across the prone form. When he caught sight of the way Iruka's hands clenched in the sheets of his bed he couldn't help but reach out, wanting to ease the tension pulling that luscious body taut.

Kakashi's rough fingertips stroked down from the edge of the silky kimono's sleeve, lightly over copper coloured skin, to run along each finger, in a teasingly light caress. He looked up into Iruka's face when he heard the softest of exhalations from the teacher and he could see, even in the dim light, that the chuunin had his lower lip between his teeth, holding in the sounds he wanted to make. Kakashi almost tutted at the sight, he felt his cock throb with need at the sight of that mouth and wanting to know what it would feel like wrapped around his shaft. But he also wanted Iruka to relax into him, to trust him. He leant forward just enough that his words would ghost across the chuunin's lips as his fingertips stroked the skin of his hand, "Relax love, I want to hear you."

Iruka gasped at the warmth of Kakashi's lips so close to his own. Though he couldn't see the jounin he could feel his presence and it raised goose bumps across his flesh. He lifted his head just enough to feel Kakashi's lips graze his own before that presence withdrew. He heard Kakashi's warm chuckle before he spoke again, "Now sensei behave, hmmm..." The brunet wanted nothing more than to pull away the blindfold and absorb the sight of this man's smiling face, he had finally gotten to see what he looked like and now all he wanted was to know every expression that changed that visage.

He sighed softly, lips finally free from his own tormenting teeth and he turned in Kakashi's direction at the feel of those calloused fingers unhooking his grip from the cotton sheets. He spoke without meaning to; his voice a breathy thing as those gentle fingers ran soothing circles across his palm, "Kakashi…."

"Shhh…. Iruka, I've got you. Just breathe and relax. Trust me, ne?"

Iruka only took a few minutes to settle back down once more, hands voluntarily going lax in Kakashi's hold and he felt the softest breath against his cheek before the jounin spoke again right into his ear, "That's it." His stomach was still a fluttering mess but his body was pliant as it lay across the sheets waiting for Kakashi's touch.

Kakashi smiled down at his lover, letting his lips remain close to warm flesh as his fingers trailed up over the silk of the cloth covering Iruka's body. He wanted nothing more than to tear the fabric away and take the teacher. Yet he also wanted to go slow, to savour the revelations that were brought about by the simple school teacher that he had come to care so deeply for. Such conflict he had never known. The jounin let his fingertip's brush the dip at the base of Iruka's throat, never venturing higher, not now anyway. Instead his fingertips lead a feather light trail down his chest, tracing any scars he found in his wake on his way south.

The jounin's fingers worked their way into the knot that sealed the chuunin's body away from him, carefully unravelling the delicate obi and pulling the folds of the kimono wide open. He couldn't stop staring at the rich expanse of bare flesh before him, the copper tone, the smooth contours of toned muscles, the small scars he could recognise from various weapons that also adorned his own body. He reverently trailed his hands over each plain, stroking Iruka from collarbone to foot with teasing hands. Kakashi was lost in the thrill of sensation, the soft almost inaudible sounds that spilled from Iruka's lips at each gentle touch drove his heart beat wild and his shaft to pulsing hardness.

Kakashi's hands enthralled Iruka. The man had touched him with nothing but his hands and the way those calloused palms stroked across his body sent his senses reeling. He let each and every sound pass his lips, loving the noises Kakashi made in return; the soft hum of approval filled his mind with need. The chuunin could feel his cock straining against the thin confines of his boxer's and he wanted Kakashi to touch him, to peel away the cotton restraining him and just touch. Iruka couldn't help but try to get closer to those curious hands, to arch into each touch as though he were a cat wanting to be petted by his master. The only moment he had stilled was when those fingers touched the dip between his collarbones, he had shivered at their warmth but there was also a fine tingling of apprehension underneath that heat.

Iruka groaned when he felt the first brush of Kakashi's lips over his skin. The jounin was going to drive him into sensual overload before they even got close to joining and he couldn't bare that. He lifted to those lips as he had the hands that he could feel at his hips, thumbs hooked inside his cotton boxers as they tugged slowly downwards. Iruka growled low in his throat at the dual sensation rumbling out, "Kakashi for god sake… please…."

Kakashi pulled back to look up at Iruka from his position hovering over his belly, the hunger that laced the chuunin's words had him straining to oblige but he couldn't – not yet. Kakashi needed to touch Iruka everywhere before he took his pleasure, though he would love to have the brunet now, they had something they were here to do first. He lowered his mouth to Iruka's toned belly, lapping and teasing his tongue along the defined ridges as his fingers pulled the last vestige of clothes from his lover. He mumbled between breathy tastes of Iruka's flesh, "Not yet love."

He heard Iruka groan as something hot and thick pressed to his silk clad chest, he didn't dare look down knowing he would want to taste that too. He resisted with an iron will honed in battle and lifted to lay across Iruka's body, feeling the shiver from the man beneath him as silk gently stroked across naked skin. He gave the chuunin a grin he couldn't see, before nibbling tenderly at parted lips, "You taste so good Iruka."

"You… mmm… still dressed. Let me take them off… I want to touch you." Iruka's hands lifted from the bed, reaching out to catch Kakashi against him and all he touched was empty space, cool air washed over his heated flesh and he shot upright, confusion and desperation filling his voice as he called out to his lover, "Kakashi…"

"Here Iruka… just a minute. I told you before that this was about you, now be good and keep your hands flat on the sheets." Iruka could hear the soft rustle of something hitting the floor but he remained were he sat for a few minutes waiting. He heard a definite sigh before warm skin pushed against his own, "Stubborn sensei."

Iruka didn't get the chance to speak as Kakashi pushed him down, lips nibbling at his own before a warm slick tongue breached his mouth. He reacted instinctively, his own muscle reaching out to stroke and dance with the invader. He hummed happily as they kissed, it was slow, warm and searching and he was happy to let that wonderfully nubile muscles search out and touch everything inside him. He chased Kakashi's tongue back into his mouth and followed by example, laving and touching everything he could reach. When they parted for air duel gasps filled the quiet room and Iruka couldn't help but press his cheek to Kakashi's as he spoke breathily, "You'll be the death of me Kakashi."

Kakashi tried his hardest to stop his body from rocking against Iruka's but just the slightest brush of this man's skin had him wanting more. The soft press of Iruka's cheek to his own had things twisting deep in his belly, and his cock leaking pearly drops of precome. He let his own face nuzzle Iruka's cheek, whispering softly, "Not if you kill me first." He trailed hot kisses across Iruka's face, lips, and jaw testing and tasting his sweat-slicked skin. When the chuunin didn't back away from his exploration's he let his lips ghost slowly lower, hoping against hope that this was alright, that he could touch all of Iruka. He felt nerves ball in his belly but never wavered from the need that filled him.

Iruka knew what Kakashi was doing and he didn't care, it was what they were here to do. He felt his body tense only once as those lips finally traversed the skin were Kakashi hands had closed around his throat. He felt his breath quicken and his body freeze but he didn't jerk away, he wanted what Kakashi was giving him far too much. When Kakashi's lips trailed away to nuzzle at the juncture of his throat and neck his whole body eased and he felt the jounin's soft sigh against his skin, "Well that's a good start."

"Mmm… it is, please don't stop Kakashi." Iruka's need though slightly subdued wasn't swamped by the fear and anxiety that had filled him whenever Kakashi had tried to touch him before and what he wanted right now was for Kakashi to take him. He felt vulnerable sprawled out beneath him and he needed the jounin's reassurance because he couldn't see his face.

As Kakashi continued to nibble on Iruka's skin, something that had pulled tight inside his chest eased at Iruka's words. Perhaps he could have a reason to hope. What they had done tonight was a large step in the right direction. He pulled away to look down at Iruka and he felt warmth fill him at the sight he beheld. Iruka exuded concern and a degree of apprehension and he couldn't help but feel endeared to it. He reached out trailing his fingers down from a tan cheek, across the dip of throat and rise of collarbone to gently roll a puckered nipple between his fingertips. The reward he got was perfect, "Fuck Kakashi…mmmm…more."

The jounin's lips curled into an almost feral grin as he leant in to nip at the puckered flesh on the opposite side of his plucking fingers, "With pleasure sensei…" He proceeded to lick, nip and tease the chuunin beneath him for all he was worth.

Iruka's nipples were just the beginning, his lips mapped the smooth contours of his chest and trailed down each arm to let his mouth wrap around each slender finger and suck with gentle pulls as though it were the teacher's cock that he toyed with. Iruka finally spoke in stilted gasps, "Fuck Kakashi please! I can't take anymore. Just …fuck, take me."

Iruka's whole body was throbbing with need, pleasure tingling through everything, his skin felt a flame with sensitivity. He couldn't help the sounds falling from his lips or the way his body arched and begged for Kakashi's attention. He was so deep in pleasure he felt like he was drowning in their desire for one another. Iruka asked for what he wanted in a breathless gasp and what he got had his whole body vibrating with the strength of his pleasure, a deep coiling tightness winding him closer and closer to release without Kakashi ever touching his cock.

Iruka thrust upwards when Kakashi's hot flesh ran a long lick from balls to tip, a strangled sound from deep inside Iruka's throat burst forth. He couldn't help but plead for more, "Again! Christ, do it again…!"

He couldn't see Kakashi's eyes watching him with hunger as he licked his lips and descended again, eyes focused on Iruka's blindfolded face. Iruka felt those lips wrap around his cock and slowly slide down, swallowing and lapping at the stiff shaft, drinking in the drop's of precome spilling from the tip. He bucked up into the heat of Kakashi's mouth until hands held his hips to the bed.

Kakashi loved the look on Iruka's face and he would give anything to see the pleasure in the chuunin's brown eyes but he couldn't, not right now, but next time. His tongue laved over the plush head of Iruka's cock, tasting the sweet salty precome that was lapped up by his probing tongue. He let his throat relax around the thick shaft, finding his nose buried in coarse curls as he took Iruka to the hilt. He could see Iruka struggling with his pleasure and as soon as he felt a deep throb beneath his tongue he wrapped two fingers tightly around the thick base of Iruka's cock and lifted away. Kakashi watched with abject pleasure as Iruka dry orgasmed. His body arching with pleasure as his lips parted on a silent moan.

The jounin stroked his free hand across the rippling muscles of Iruka's belly, trailing up to tweak at reddened nipples as the chuunin writhed beneath him. When Iruka had settled back against the sheets panting and giving soft whimpering moans Kakashi reached up to stroke his knuckles along Iruka's cheek, but his fingers didn't stop, continuing down and spreading out so his fingertips trailed across the warm flesh. He couldn't help but grin as Iruka's body remained pliant and uncomprehending. They could do this and though he knew in his lust-hazed brain that it would take time, he knew he would work for it. Iruka was important to him and he would never give up on this man. He felt Iruka's body stiffen slightly, but as he removed his hand and looked up into his face he could see a smile tilting the corner of the chuunin's lips, "Hmm… you gonna fuck me now?"

Iruka heard the silence fill the room and his smile grew. He had shocked the jounin into silence and that was a rare thing indeed. He chuckled softly, "Cat got your tongue Kakashi?"

"Mah… you are a puzzle to me Iruka." Iruka felt long fingers curl around his shaft once more and he gave a throaty purr as Kakashi's next words filled his heart with warmth, "But I'll be happy to try figuring you out."

Iruka smiled and looked down even though he couldn't see his lover, "I would like that Kakashi. Now fuck me please. You have teased me more than enough."

"My pleasure love." Iruka kept his head looking down as he felt Kakashi lean across him, the sound of wood scrapping wood and some rummaging filling his ears before a satisfied sound slipped forth. Iruka followed the movement as Kakashi settled himself over his body and he gave the jounin what would be a curious look from behind his blindfold, "Kakashi…?

"Iruka…"

The chuunin heard something click open and then he felt cool liquid flowing down his shaft contrasting with the heat of his engorged cock. He gasped at the feel of it and whimpered when long fingers stroked down the pulsing flesh. His breath escaped on a needy whine as he tried to question the jounin again, "Kakashi… what…" He didn't get to finish that thought as he felt the jounin shift above him and felt his flushed tip pressing into something. He didn't get the chance to question it as weight pressed down and his cock was held steady. He groaned as heat swallowed his cock down past what he knew was a tight ring of muscles. His body rocked upwards without his permission and he heard a deep inhale of breath.

"Kakashi!" He didn't dare sit up, his hips slowly lowering to the bed once more as he quickly stripped away the blindfold and looked up at his lover. What he saw caused a combination of feelings to twist through him. The sight of Kakashi impaled on his cock, his body flushed and aroused made Iruka's body hum with the need to start pushing, combined with the tight heat wrapped around his flesh that he had only felt a few times in his life. The other feeling was guilt. He could see all of Kakashi's face now and though he would have been able to hide the pain he felt when wearing his mask he couldn't hide it from the chuunin now. Iruka slowly shifted, careful not to jostle the man above him and he reached out, finger's stroking the tense line of Kakashi jaw. "Kakashi, I'm sorry."

Kakashi looked at the chuunin leaning up to him and he felt rather foolish for what he had done. It had been a long time since he'd done this and though his body was conditioned to take pain, in this situation it was a completely foreign and unwelcome revelation that his body ached so badly. He knew Iruka hadn't meant to move, the look from guilt ridden brown orbs said as much. He reached out his own hand to curl around Iruka's fingers as they pressed to his cheek, he gave the other man a sheepish smile "I guess I wasn't quite ready for that, ne?"

Iruka gave the jounin a fierce look, "Of course not you bloody idiot! " The chuunin sighed and moved carefully so he was chest to chest with his lover, he caught the slight twitch of Kakashi's lip when he shifted inside the jounin and he wrapped tanned arms around him. Iruka's hands went to Kakashi's ass and lower back muscles; slender fingers began to massage the taut muscles in steady circles as he leant his forehead to Kakashi's own, "What were you thinking? You need to be prepared before you do that – elite jounin or otherwise."

Kakashi chuckled softly, "I can't say I was thinking straight sensei. You're just too tempting."

Iruka eyed the jounin and found his lips tilting into a silly smile, "Idiot."

"Mah…" Iruka could see that Kakashi was feeling a little silly, the way his shoulders slumped, the slight turn of his lips. He had never realised just how much Kakashi could hide behind his mask and he felt glad that the jounin had let him see what was beneath the beneath.

The chuunin eyed the man in his lap. Kakashi had come to a kneeling position his shaft still buried deep inside the jounin and though his hands continued to sooth the tense muscles he wanted to make sure Kakashi was alright, he couldn't stand hurting him however unintentional, "Are you alright?"

Kakashi smiled at Iruka then, shifting subtly in his lap to assess how much damage he had inflicted. He wasn't prepared for the way his ass clenched around the chuunin's cock or how the small shift rubbed his insides just right. He muffled the noise by biting his lips before speaking a little unsteadily, "Hai, just give me a minute, it's been a while."

Iruka felt the tight squeeze of Kakashi's muscles but held back the moan that wanted to escape, everything in his body wanted him to move, to drive up into Kakashi's body but he held it at bay. He felt something sharp and hot prick in his mind at Kakashi's words and he let his tongue go without considering what he was saying, "I should hope so."

Kakashi watched with amusement as Iruka's cheeks turned a slightly darker pink and he couldn't help the satisfied feeling deep in his chest. It meant a lot that Iruka would be jealous over him and he couldn't help teasing the chuunin for it, "Jealous Iruka?"

Iruka looked up at the jounin and felt warmth bloom in his chest at the soft expression adorning those usually dark eyes and he chose to be honest, baring himself to his lover, "Hmph. A little."

Kakashi watched the emotions flit across Iruka's face and leant in to press a kiss to Iruka's cheek before whispering in his ear, "I'm glad."

Iruka accepted the gentle touch and carefully increased the pressure of his fingers kneading into Kakashi's muscles, effectively pulling the jounin closer as he whispered into the curve of Kakashi's ear, "Oh really, why's that?"

Kakashi pushed himself into Iruka's hands, loving the feel of those calloused palms easing over his body. It had been far too long since he'd allowed anyone this close and he was happy that it was Iruka. The chuunin had no idea how much power he held over the famous Sharingan-no-Kakashi. "Because it means you've fallen for me."

Iruka whispered softly in the jounin's ear, "Yes," before taking the lobe between his lips, lightly biting at the pale flesh as his cock gave a deep throb inside of Kakashi's tight channel.

Kakashi shivered at the feel of Iruka's length rubbing inside him, voicing the feeling in a steady moan before he could speak again, panting softly, "Good. I didn't want to be the only one."

Iruka bit down on the lobe in his mouth, tongue sneaking out to run along the tender spot behind Kakashi's ear before he whispered, "There was no doubt of that. Mmm, you taste good Kakashi."

Kakashi couldn't help the soft breathy quality of his voice when he spoke, or the deep spike of need that coursed through him at Iruka's actions, "Iruka?"

Iruka rumbled out his answer, loving the needy sounds that Kakashi was making as much as the sight of him, flushed and aroused as he sat straddling his lap, "Yes."

Kakashi's voice almost failed him when he asked for what his body desperately craved, "Move… please."

Iruka looked up at his lover, searching for his answer as he spoke, "Are you certain?"

Iruka's body went tight when Kakashi purposefully shifted in his lap, rocking forward and back again as he tried hard not to buck up into that all encompassing heat, "Gahhh… fuck Kakashi!"

Kakashi tried to make his voice as blasé as possible, hoping to insight the man beneath him into movement, "Yes _sensei_?"

Iruka heard the words and knew from the look in mismatched orbs precisely what Kakashi was doing and he tried to curse when he spoke but Kakashi just moved once more, "You little… nahhh…"

Kakashi leant in and purred, "More."

Iruka didn't think he could stop himself then, he bucked upwards slowly, feeling Kakashi's body shift over his own. "Kami that's good." He wrapped his arms around the jounin, letting his hips shift up and down as he watched Kakashi's face tilt up, eyes going heavy-lidded as he rubbed every inch of Kakashi's channel.

"Iruka…don't stop." Kakashi felt Iruka's hands trail across his flushed skin and he arched into the touch drawing a deep moan from the brunet. He gave the other man a sly smile as his breath came out in deep pants - he loved this feeling. A mix of power and heart stopping pleasure at taking this man, of having their bodies joined so intimately. He wrapped his hands over Iruka's shoulders leaning back as Iruka thrust upwards into him. His own hips started to move back and forward, syncing with Iruka's thrusts. Kakashi whined as the chuunin's engorged flesh rubbed against the spot deep inside his body that he hadn't touched in what felt like forever, "There…fuck Iruka. Fuck me!"

Iruka wrapped his arms around his lover, rocking into his tight, rippling channel with deep thrusts. His body was screaming at him to go harder, faster and in another position he might have, but where they were now - this was enough. With ever press and slap of flesh on flesh he drew closer to that edge. The sounds and words falling from Kakashi's lips had him closing in on the edge of his orgasm and he wanted to pull Kakashi over with him. He wrapped a hand in silver locks pulling Kakashi's lips down to his own for a soul stealing kiss as his hips pistoned up into his lover's writhing form. He had never truly dreamed of being allowed inside Kakashi's body like this but now he was here he didn't think he'd ever get enough. They parted, lips connected by a thin string of saliva as a tanned hand wrapped around Kakashi neglected cock.

Kakashi pushed into every thrust, rocking between Iruka's hand massaging and rubbing his cock or pushing back onto the thick shaft burrowing deep into his body to rub sensuously against his prostrate. His body was in a haze of bliss he had never experienced; Iruka's kisses were drugging him as his body was tormented into unrelenting pleasure. He murmured incoherently as he felt his body tightening, squeezing around the weeping flesh that filled him and he rocked up into Iruka's fist as the chuunin rubbed his thumb over the slit of his cock and he felt the world burst inside him.

Kakashi cried out as his body writhed in sheer adulation, Iruka's throbbing cock kept pushing as his hand milked him of his orgasm, his eyes slid shut as sensation took him in waves. He heard Iruka grunt and gasp as sweet heat flooded inside him and he knew Iruka had found his end inside him. His body slumped forward crushing them together as he panted against Iruka's shoulder.

Iruka's whole body rippled as Kakashi's channel tightened, his hips had a mind of their own as he continued to push into the trembling channel, feeling his body coiling tighter and tighter before white washed through his vision. The pressure in his body released in wave after wave of pleasure as he felt Kakashi trembling against him. His hands never stopped touching, needing to stroke to feel Kakashi there with him. He gave an exhausted sigh as they slumped back down against the soiled sheets. Iruka didn't care that Kakashi's cum was spread over his fingers and chest, sticking the two of them together. He raised his cum soaked hand to his lips, curious what his lover tasted of. He gave his digit's small little kittenish licks, humming when the salty bitterness filled his mouth.

Kakashi turned his face to watch his lover and stared slack-jawed at the sight of Iruka lapping at his fingers. He groaned as his cock twitched with interest before burying his face in Iruka's shoulder speaking softly, "You really will kill me Iruka. You have no idea how sexy you are."

Iruka looked down at his lover as best he could, a small smile tilting his lips at the resigned sound of Kakashi's voice as he rested his newly cleaned hand on Kakashi's lower back, "I think we'd enjoy killing each other this way, hmm?"

Kakashi chuckled against tanned skin, raising himself up to look down at his contented looking lover, "Yes I think we would."

Iruka fingers made their way into Kakashi's hair, gently winding through the thick silvery strands as he voiced his curiosity. "So Kakashi… what inspired you to do that?"

Kakashi answered the chuunin with what he knew was a half truth, it wasn't the whole reason but it was the main part of it, "I wanted you. Does it need to be anything else?"

Iruka looked down at what he could see of Kakashi's face from the way the jounin had sprawled himself across Iruka's torso and nuzzled into his hair, "With you, yes?"

Kakashi sighed audibly, before answering, "Mah, I thought it might help to let you trust me more."

Iruka knew that there would be more to it than what Kakashi had originally said but he also needed to know something else. His nerves were twisting in his belly once more at the thought that he'd hurt this man and he had to ask, "Do you regret it?"

Kakashi jerked up at Iruka's question, looking down into apprehensive eyes as he gave a fierce retort, "Never."

Iruka lifted a hand to trace along the newly exposed skin of Kakashi's cheek, following the line of the scar bisecting his Sharingan eye, "What will we do now?"

Kakashi face softened at the curiosity evident in Iruka's eyes as he trailed his fingertips along Kakashi's skin, "Hmm, well I think this was a big success, ne?"

Iruka's gaze focused on Kakashi's mismatched eyes, absorbing the mix of truth and question there. He spoke with a great deal of satisfaction, "Yes, yes it was."

Kakashi took a deep breath, hand catching Iruka's to press it to his own chest as he spoke those dreaded words once more, "Will you come and live with me Iruka?"

Iruka didn't even pause to think about his answer, warmth and happiness filling his chest as he spoke, "Yes."

Kakashi smiled and nodded down at the chuunin before slumping to rest against the other man's warmth once more, "Good, now go to sleep. It's my turn next."

Iruka chuckled softly at Kakashi's words, feeling the jounin's fingers trailing across the scars littering his chest, "Your turn, huh?"

Kakashi ran a fingertip across Iruka's nipple, garnering a soft sigh from the brunet, "Mmm, I have been wanting that ass for month's."

Iruka's fingers found their way down to Kakashi's shoulder, tracing numerous scars as they went, searching, learning this man's body as he retorted, "Pervert."

Kakashi curled his fingers into Iruka's hair, wincing slightly when his body stretched a little further than was comfortable, "You knew that already."

Iruka squeezed the pale curve of Kakashi's ass, careful not to jostle him too much, "Yes I suppose I did."

Kakashi pressed his face to Iruka's cheek, whispering quietly in his ear, "Love you Iruka."

The chuunin felt his body going warm and heavy, the soft caresses of Kakashi's hands, combining with the passion they had shared had exhaustion filling his body, Iruka mumbled sleepily against Kakashi's hair, "Mmm and I love you."


	30. Chapter 30

Can I keep you?

Sequel to Pumpkins and Ravens

Main Pairings: Kakashi/Iruka, Sasuke/Naruto and others

Part of my 100 themes challenge.

Part 30 – Happiness (29)

Naruto watched as the two older shinobi disappeared from sight and into the shadows towards the back of the temple. He felt his brow furrow for a moment before he smiled softly speaking to the dark haired man beside him, "They'll be alright."

Sasuke looked back at his lover seeing the small smile curling his lips, he looked back over his shoulder to see the two figures vanish from sight, "Hn." He hoped they would be alright and from what he had seen so far they appeared to be getting past some of the problems they had been having. He couldn't help the slight twist of concern in his belly for his two sensei's - though he'd never voice it out loud.

He turned to look at Naruto again when he felt the lightest brush of fingertips across his forearm, he arched a brow in question as he looked into Naruto's shadowed face, "Come on Teme let's go and enjoy the festival." Sasuke turned fully, eyeing the blond for a few minutes in silence searching his face and posture to find what it was that was niggling at the back of his mind. Something felt off.

When Naruto's hand reached out palm up he knew precisely what it was. Though Naruto's words had suggested he wasn't concerned like himself he couldn't help the small fear that they would find Iruka once more huddled in his apartment dazed and alone. He let his finger's uncurl and reach out brushing over the calloused palm and settling, there finger's twinned as their hands dropped between them their eyes never left eachothers.

Naruto watched Sasuke for a few minutes before leaning in to brush a tender kiss to his cheek before quickly pulling back and turning to tug his lover back to the bright lights of the festival. He risked a quick glance back and saw the light flush on Sasuke's cheeks but he followed and Naruto broke into a true smile squeezing Sasuke's hands in his own, his chest swelling when pale finger's squeezed back.

Sasuke couldn't help the heat that rose to his cheeks at Naruto's affection, they were in the middle of the temple grounds not exactly appropriate or private but he didn't protest as he was dragged back towards the festival. He risked one glance back over his shoulder speaking quietly into the shadows, "You better be alright."

"Come on Teme the fireworks will be starting soon."

Sasuke turned and watched Naruto's smiling features and he couldn't help but let a tiny smile tilt his lips. "Alright Dobe."

00-00-00

_One month later…_

Sasuke located Naruto on one of the rooftop's overlooking the Hatake residence. He quietly approached making note of how his Dobe was seemingly unaware of his presence, busy scrawling notes into a small book that he had been carrying everywhere with him lately. The last Uchiha made sure that his chakra was dampened enough so it didn't notify Naruto of his presence as his feet slid silently across the tiles. When he was within touching distance he leant in and whispered across Naruto's exposed nape, "What are you upto Dobe?"

He was pleased with the startled yelp his presence induced and turned a smug stare on the blond haired man as he shifted on the tiles to look up at him. He watched Naruto's face shift from panic to pleasure in a matter of seconds and he in turn was startled by the swift move that had him in Naruto's lap. Sasuke glared up at the annoying idiot but quickly adjusted himself so he would be able to get up quickly if the need arose.

"Hello Teme."

Naruto smiled down at his lover, face leaning in so he could nuzzle at Sasuke's throat and give the dark haired nin a light nip in retaliation for making him jump. "I thought you were Kakashi-sensei."

"What are you doing that would mean Kakashi-sensei would be a bad person to find you?" Sasuke looked up at his lover and saw the sheepish smile turn his lips and knew his hand was seconds away from rubbing at the nape of his neck. It was such a familiar gesture to him and it made him feel content in the knowledge that he knew Naruto so well.

Naruto rubbed at his neck whilst darting a look around him, specifically down into the courtyard below to the two men he had been watching. "Well…"

Sasuke's hand shot out and snatched the book that Naruto had been scrawling in and quickly leafed through the pages, taking in the almost illegible text. He turned an arched eyebrow on the blond haired man, "You're writing a story about them?"

Naruto didn't even bother trying to deny it, looking down at the tiles instead of at his lover still nestled in his lap, "Hai."

"Hn." Sasuke looked down into the courtyard below, not having missed Naruto's gaze darting that way. He wasn't sure what Naruto's reasons were but as long as neither sensei blamed him for whatever the Dobe got upto that wasn't a problem.

The raven haired man looked at his lover when he started to speak once more, "I want them to be happy Sasuke."

Naruto looked at the two ninja talking on the otherside of the courtyard, both had boxes in hand and were chattering away quietly as they worked. He couldn't help but smile at the domesticated scene laid out before him. There was so much he had missed out on as a child and it was fulfilling to see Iruka-sensei and Kakashi-sensei together and happy. He was surprised when Sasuke spoke, a warm breath on his cheek, "They're family."

Naruto looked down at the dark haired nin and smiled, arms curling around him and pulling him flush against his chest as he leant in to place a warm kiss to pale lips, "Yes."

"Oi - Naruto get down here and help move these boxes!" Both males jumped at the sudden shout from a very familiar voice, but quickly shot up from their entwined position, Sasuke's cheeks lightly flushed and Naruto face split in a wide grin, "Hai Iruka-sensei."

They both dropped off the roof to land and walk over to their sensei as Sasuke spoke quietly, "They'll be fine stupid Dobe."

Naruto gave his lover a warm smile and darted in to kiss the dark-haired man once more. Which earned him a hard clip to the back of the head from said man. "Hn idiot." Naruto could see the warm look that filled Sasuke's eyes for just a moment before it was hidden away once more.

00-00-00

Iruka stood before a door in the quiet house, there was something about this door and there was one other that had told him not to open them. He had an inkling of what one of them was but not the other and he hadn't wanted to ask. They had spent the morning bringing over his things from his apartment, finally moving him out from the home he had known since his parent's had died.

He wasn't sad per say but he would miss the place though he was happy with were he was going. Kakashi and he had spent the last month preparing the house. Kakashi had been living in the apartments as well and the house had needed some repairs and a good clean before it was truly habitable again. Not to mention they had to give a month's notice before being able to leave the aprtments. They had made the most of having their apartments to retreat to after a long day of missions and teaching followed by repairs and cleaning.

Iruka smiled at the warmth that filled his chest at the memory of he and Kakashi curled up together in his bed every night. It was nice having that and knowing he would be able to look forward to it every time they were here together. He wasn't fool enough to believe he wouldn't spend hours worrying about his lover when he was out on missions but he was a shinobi too and he understood that it was part and parcel of their life together.

Iruka laid a hand against the polished wooden door, curious to know what was behind it but unwilling to venture inside. There were some places people shouldn't tread and this was one of those, until Kakashi was ready to allow him then he would respect what was hidden behind this door. He heard the soft brush of feet and wood and knew Kakashi had done it on purpose so as to announce his presence. Naruto and Sasuke had left a little while ago and they were the only ones here.

Iruka shivered and felt that instinct to step away at the light brush of fingers across his nape but stilled himself quickly. He fought the urge to move away from Kakashi's gentle touch and though he stiffened as soon as Kakashi stepped up behind him, the warm arms encircling his body had the tension vanishing and he leant back into the jounin's warm body, "Hello Kakashi."

"Mah… you have been staring at that door for a while now Iruka." Kakashi had been watching the chuunin, trailing him down the hallway on silent feet, curious to see where his lover was going in his new home. He had been a little surprised at where Iruka had led him but in a way it was natural. Shinobi were taught to be curious, to find out information and that this door had remained shut would have triggered Iruka's curiosity.

One of Kakashi's arms remained curled around Iruka's body the other reached out, fingertips lightly touching the polished surface. He spoke almost absently, addressing the door rather than Iruka, "It's been a while since I have seen this door."

Iruka remained where he was, allowing Kakashi to lean into him as he had done himself so many times. He could feel the jounin's arm go tense around him but he didn't flinch, didn't falter even as the cloth of Kakashi's masked face rasped across his cheek and down to be cradled in the bend of his throat.

He gulped softly and felt his body tense but he rammed the feeling deep inside, not wanting to make this about him. From the way Kakashi was behaving there was something that he needed to let out, something he needed to let go and Iruka would be damned if he didn't let him. He didn't make a sound. Instead one hand clasped Kakashi's restraining arm and the other moved up to lace through gloved fingers on the door.

Kakashi squeezed the fingers carefully placed between his own and took a steadying breath, "This is Okaa-san's room. She… died here."

Iruka felt something twist in his belly, remembering the story that had been told over his head when he was a child. It was about a young genius genin who had made ANBU even after his father had betrayed the code of the shinobi, committing suicide a matter of days later. He was shortly followed by his wife in her grief. He knew then that the other room was likely where Kakashi's father had died. Iruka could understand why these rooms were closed and he felt guilt pushing into the myriad of emotions constricting his chest. He felt a prickle of heat behind his eyes and pushed back the tears that wanted to fall, his voice was a throaty whisper when he leant into his lover, "You miss her very much."

"Hai." Kakashi couldn't say anything else, pain filled him at such simple words and he nuzzled further into Iruka's body, needing his touch, his closeness to face this. He pressed forward, taking Iruka with him, their entwined fingers were moved and used to carefully open the door that held so many of his pain filled memories. He stared into the dark room, remembering Minato-sensei sealing it up and telling him to open it when he was ready. He had turned the idea aside when he was younger the anger of loss raw and all consuming.

But now… he was ready. Kakashi stepped inside, Iruka still moulded along his front, and as his eyes adjusted to the darkness he felt something in the back of his mind stir and settle. He walked around the small space of his parent's room, the place he had discovered his beloved Okaa-san cold and dead with Iruka warm and alive against him, fingers now tightly laced.

Kakashi didn't feel the pain he had thought he would at opening the door, of facing some of his memories but there was an emptiness that made his heart squeeze. He truly missed her and he had never really acknowledge just how much until now.

Iruka allowed Kakashi to move him around the room and when the other man came to a halt, staring at a picture that was turned flat to the surface he spoke softly, fighting back the pain that filled him for his lover, "We should tidy this place up, memories shouldn't be locked in the dark. Especially the good ones."

Kakashi turned to look down at his lover then and frowned, "Good memories Iruka?"

"Hai. The kimono that you gave me she made them here in this house. There was a lot of love sewn into that fabric and there were a lot of good memories to go with it." He felt something thicken in his throat but he refused to let it make a sound.

Kakashi thought over Iruka's words, turning around on the spot and seeing flashes of the memories he had kept buried inside him, "We shouldn't forget the good times." Kakashi turned back to Iruka, seeing the obvious sadness that filled the chuunin and the sheen of tears that he refused to let fall.

"No. We shouldn't. You didn't and I thank you for that." He pulled Iruka to him, feeling his lover's body cradled against him made his tight chest ease and though his heart ached he knew Iruka was right. He looked down into glistening brown orbs and leant in to place a gentle cloth covered kiss to Iruka's forehead before locking eyes with the teacher, "Help me?"

"Hai."

They spent the afternoon clearing out Kakashi's Mother's room, carefully dusting and going through the things that Minato-sensei had put away.

Iruka had been surprised to hear his lover give a soft gasp when he opened one of the boxes to find what he later discovered was photographs. Iruka could see the conflicting emotions filling Kakashi's gaze, pain and pleasure at having the images of the people he'd lost in his hands once again. The chuunin had made a point of cleaning off a few and bringing them back to their room, to share the top of their bookcase with images of Iruka's family and team seven.

They were finally curled in bed together, it was late and so very warm. Iruka smiled at the feel of Kakashi's fingers twinned in his hair as he half-sprawled across Iruka's chest, bare skin touching from crown to toes. He couldn't help the contented smile that curled his lips as he realised for the first time that he was really here. Really sharing a home with the man he had been in love with for years. He'd never believed he'd get to this place in his life and how eventful the journey would be.

Kakashi looked up at the underside of Iruka's chin, leaning up to nuzzle the tanned flesh and though he felt Iruka's body tense it eased when he kissed the warm skin and settled once more. They had done so much in such a short amount of time it was startling. He felt tired but happy. He was here with his lover, they were moving forward, passed the initial few bumps they'd had on the journey and Iruka had helped him begin to let his past go.

It felt … nice.

Iruka looked down at the jounin and pressed a kiss to the pale skin of his forehead, smiling when a dark grey orb looked up at him. He wriggled down a bit further, skin stroking across skin stirring his desire as he resettled his body against Kakashi's. They lay face to face now and Iruka's free hand found it's way to Kakashi's cheek, stroking the scarred skin under his sharingan eye. His words were quiet, soft, befitting of their intimacy, "Kakashi I love you."

Kakashi felt his own body start to fill with want at the gentle brush of tanned flesh against his own and he smiled at his lovers softly spoken words, "I love you sensei." He leant in on hearing the light chuckle escaping Iruka's lips, sealing his own lips and swallowing the sweet noise down and holding it inside. He kissed Iruka tenderly, working the other man's lips until he felt the chuunin turn to warm putty in his hands. He turned them over, sliding his weight between Iruka's thighs as he rained butterfly kisses across his face and throat.

Iruka sighed into the trembling kiss, such heat filling his body that it made his pulse quicken to Kakashi's every touch. As Kakashi went to move lower he grasped the jounin's face between his hands, arching his upper body so he could lock eyes with his lover, "Can I keep you Hatake Kakashi? For always?"

Kakashi watched intense brown orbs stare back at him, as warm palms cradled his cheeks and he smiled at Iruka's gaze, "As long as you will have me I will be in your keeping love."

Iruka sighed at the jounin's words but he knew from the depth of emotion freely exposed in Kakashi's gaze that they would stay, they would fight and they would survive. He pressed his lips to Kakashi's in a fierce dominating kiss, all lips, tongues and teeth before pulling back and gasping out as need filled his body and stiffened his cock to brush against Kakashi's belly, "Take me love."

"Always… sensei."


End file.
